


Heroism is Dead

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Background Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Clubbing, Costumes, Crime Fighting, Crushes, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Heroes & Heroines, Humor, Ice Cream, Inappropriate Humor, Jealousy, Killing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Craig Tucker, POV Tweek Tweak, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Tension, Shooting Guns, Smoking, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Underage Smoking, Villains, Violence, background Clyde/Bebe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig Tucker never wanted to be a superhero, never wanted to have powers, never wanted to have his life be in danger 24/7, and yet, here he was, attending a school for superheroes, being pushed to the limit, saving lives, escaping death multiple times, and falling in love with one of the greatest heroes in town.





	1. I Hate Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I making so may multi-chap stories!? Why can't I just focus on one!? Ugh! Why couldn't I just come up with a one shot for this idea? asdfghjkl
> 
> Oh well. I really wanted to write a superhero story and...this is what I came up with. I actually finally got to watching My Hero Academia, so I got inspired by that. There are a few elements from the game here, but not that much. So yeah, hope you enjoy the story and I'll try to update my other stories later...but I may focus on this one a bit more.

If you were a kid and you watched superhero movies on TV, you would immediately dream of being a superhero when you grow up. You'd start making up a superhero name for yourself. Pretend to have super powers. Make costumes. Tell all your friends about it.

You'd think that being a superhero is something you see in movies or comics...well...here in South Park, that dream can come true.

It all started when some guy gained superpowers out of nowhere. He became the first super powered human being ever...too bad he accidentally died before he could become a hero...the guy had super flight...if only he knew how to fly.

Sooner or later, more people suddenly started gaining powers, and now the world population is made up of super powered people.

However...just as how there are many superheroes...there are super villains.

"Guys, help!"

"God damn it Clyde, how the fuck do you get yourself into these situations?" I exclaimed as I started climbing the ladder.

"I really really thought she was a hot chick! How was I suppose to know she was a super villain!?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that she's wearing a costume that makes her look villainous!?"

"Ha ha ha, just run away you brats, your friend here is going to die and no one is going to stop me!"

"Craig...save me!" Clyde cried.

"You know lady, I don't really see why you want to kill him, how does that benefit you in any way?"

"Well if you must know, handsome," I paled when she said that. Gross, "I just love seeing little boys like him and you getting your brain splattered everywhere on the concrete floor." Double gross. Yep...she's insane.

"Craig! Don't let her squish my brains!" Clyde cried.

"Well if you weren't flirting with every girl you see, you wouldn't be in this mess now would you!?" I continue to climb up the ladder and try to reach them. Jesus, where's Token when you need him? "Look lady, just let him go already! I'm sure by now he's pissing his pants and staining that...revealing outfit of yours."

"No I am not!" Clyde shouted.

"Don't care, I can sense heroes coming. I hope that kid with the question mark comes, I've been dying to see his brains getting splattered!" The lady giggled.

"Damn it," I finally managed to reach the roof and...I have no idea what I'm doing. Fuck.

"Oh, so you made it. Now what, hero?"

I sighed and take off my jacket. "Listen here you lunatic, cause I'm saying this once. I'm only doing this because I'm friends with that crybaby you have in your arms right now."

"I-I am not a crybaby!"

"Clyde, shut the fuck up," I sighed, "and another thing," I throw my jacket at her face, blinding her. I started running towards her, my fist raised, "I am not a hero!" I punch her in the face, causing her to let go of Clyde. She starts falling back before falling off the roof.

"Holy shit dude! ...You think she's alright?" Clyde asked.

"Don't know, don't care," I sighed as I pick up my jacket. "Let's go," I said.

"Hey, at least we managed to survive without a superhero coming to save us," Clyde grinned.

"Yeah yeah, let's just go. I want to wash my hand after touching her," I sighed.

"Oh come on, she was insane, but she was still hot," Clyde said.

"Seriously?" I sighed. Why am I friends with this idiot again?

"Aw, that's sweet of you to say." We turn around. Of course she was fine. God damn super villains and their resistance to punches and falling. The crazy lady's hair was helping her climb back up the roof. Of fucking course she would have super hair.

"Clyde, run!" Clyde and I started running, but her hair suddenly grabs me and I fell to the ground.

"Craig!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Oh...you really are cute...maybe I can play with you before I crush that skull of yours," she started smirking evilly at me. Gross...I'd rather be killed now than have her do something weird...especially with that hair of hers.

"Not so fast you bitch!"

We turn all turn around and we see South Park's number one hero. Mysterion.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd show!" The lady exclaimed, her hair was squeezing me a bit.

"Well I'm here now. You better let that civilian go," Mysterion said.

"Oh, and how are you going to stop me? It's just you," the lady smirked, her grip on my was really tight. It's getting hard to breathe.

"Who said I was alone? Now!" Mysterion exclaimed.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt strikes the lady and she starts spazzing out. The lady's hair drops me and I was finally free.

"Let's get you out of here," I suddenly felt someone grab me from behind and I was lifted up in the air.

"Christ!" I clung onto the person as tightly as I could. I'm not a big fan of heights.

"Sorry, just hold on a little longer," I close my eyes as whoever is holding me carries me to safety. "We're safe now."

I open my eyes and sighed in relief when I see we're on the ground again. "Thanks..." I turned around and I see Wonder Kid. Of course, who else would be helping Mysterion than the boy wonder himself.

"No problem. Just wait here while I get your friend," Wonder Kid said as he jumps back up the roof. I see him carrying a crying Clyde as they float back down.

"Craig! I'm glad you're alive!"

"No thanks to you," I sighed.

"You two should escape to safety. Mysterion and I will handle this."

"Yes sir," Clyde smiled. What a fan boy.

Before we could leave, we see Mysterion falling to the ground. Clyde screamed when Mysterion's skull cracked open once he landed.

"Shit..." Wonder Kid cursed. "Ugh...he won't come back to life on time..."

"Oh my, his brains being splattered is so beautiful...wonder what your brains look like, Wonder Kid.

"That's not happening!" Wonder Kid's eyes suddenly glows white as he starts floating in the air. Dark clouds started forming above us and the wind started kicking up.

"Clyde, we got to go," I said.

"What?"

"Go!" I push Clyde towards an alley and we hide behind a dumpster.

"Hope you like lightning you bitch!" A huge lightning bolt strikes the lady. She collapses from the impact and faints.

"Woah, that was so cool!" Clyde exclaimed as he starts running towards Wonder Kid.

"Yeah...but he could have killed us if we didn't run for cover," I sighed. I started walking back.

"You were so cool, Wonder Kid!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Oh...i-it was nothing," Wonder Kid blushes. Wonder Kid suddenly notices me and walks towards me. "Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine," I sighed.

"You sure, that lady got her hair all over you. You don't feel any pain? Headaches? Dizziness? Illness?"

"I'm fine, okay," I said. "Shouldn't you be more worried for your friend there?" I sighed as I point at a dead Mysterion.

"Him? Don't worry, one of his powers is that he's an immortal being. He'll come back to life soon," Wonder Kid smiles.

"So cool," Clyde said.

Suddenly, we hear a crowd coming and soon we were surrounded by reporters. "Wonder Kid, were you the one that stop Madam Twisted?"

"Is Mysterion okay?"

"Wonder Kid, over here!"

"Now now guys, give us some space. Mysterion needs to gain back some energy once he comes back," Wonder Kid said.

The reporters then turned their attention to both me and Clyde. "You two, did Mysterion and Wonder Kid save you?"

"Well...actually...Craig here save me before the heroes came. He was so cool and brave!" Clyde said.

The reporters than look at me. "Is that true kid?"

"Uh...yeah...this idiot was being dumb and just got himself captured," I said.

"Hey!"

"Hey kid, does this mean you want to be a hero some day?"

I pause.

"If you could have a superpower, what would it be?"

"What would your superhero name be?"

"Kid?"

"Hey kid."

"Kid!"

...Really? Why does everyone assume that just because I helped my friend...they automatically think I want to be a superhero. What total bullshit.

I grab the nearest reporter's microphone and spoke out my mind. "Let me say one thing before you get the fuck ahead of yourselves." Everyone around me stopped talking over themselves and stare at me. "I. Hate. Superheroes. So stop thinking that I'll get a fucking power and leave me the fuck alone!" I shouted. Everyone gasped. They all stared at me in shock, even Wonder Kid. I raised my hand and flip the camera off. I then started leaving.

"U-um...sorry folks...my friend is really really sensitive when it comes to uh...s-super stuff...but if you want, you can talk to me," I hear Clyde say. Guess I'm walking home on my own.

I don't care. I don't care if I live in a world where the majority of the population is made up of supers. I don't fucking care. The life of a super...you can keep that shit to yourself. I want none of it.

* * *

"...." I stared at my dinner. It was steak and fries tonight. I'd be enjoying it right about now, but both mom and dad were staring at me. I sighed, "Okay...I know the two of you saw the news...spit it out."

"Well where shall we start...maybe how you started cursing and insulting superheroes on the news?" My mom said.

"I wasn't insulting them...I just...I didn't want those stupid reporters asking me if I want to be a superhero or whatever," I sighed.

"I still don't understand why you hate the idea of being a superhero, bro. Having powers is so cool," Tricia said. She had multiple tablets floating in the air as she looks over them in a millisecond.

"Tricia, no using technology or powers at the table," mom said.

"Mom," Tricia whined.

"Put those away young lady and eat your dinner."

"Fine," Tricia puts her tablets down and grabs her knife and fork.

"As for you young man, you're still in trouble for what you said on the news. Don't you that everyone we know watched it today?"

"I'm sorry," I sighed.

"Don't be harsh on Craig. He has the right to complain."

"Oh? Since when did you hate the media?"

"When one of those bastards asked me if I could roast a marshmallow for them. I was fifteen minutes late for work because of those pricks!"

"Honestly Thomas, you should be teaching your son how to be respectful when on TV."

"Well what about you? While you're busy running around and hanging with your friends, I'm busy with work all the time."

"Well Thomas, you should be spending more time with your son since he doesn't have any powers and probably feels left out," Mom suddenly realized what she said and covers her mouth. "I mean...I...uh..."

"...Nice," I said. I put down my utensils and left the table.

"Craig, I'm sorry, didn't mean to-"

"I get it...I'm the only on in our family that doesn't have superpowers. I'm the oddball of the family. The outcast. No need to rub it in," I said. I grab my jacket and headed out.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out!" I shouted. I left my house and started heading towards the city. I needed to clear my mind.

Once I reach the city, I walk towards the nearest billboard and climb up. Even though I hate heights, I love looking at the view. I just try not looking at the ground so much. Once I was on the billboard, I sat down and took out a cigarette from my pocket. I lit it and took a long drag.

"...." I know it's weird how I'm the only on in my family that hasn't gotten powers yet. I always thought that maybe I was adopted, but my parents showed me the video of me being born, so I am their biological son. Still...it hurts when they look at me like that. What's so great about having powers anyways? We use to live normally without them, so why does everyone expect so much? I don't fucking get it...

Even Clyde and Token have powers. Token being part cyborg and having robotic parts built into his body. Clyde having the powers to control mosquitoes and suck the blood of his enemies. Even when they have powers, they would make terrible heroes...well...maybe not Token, he'd make an excellent hero, Clyde...not so much. I'm still annoyed at what happened earlier. I swear, when I see Clyde later, I'm kicking his ass.

"...What's so great about being a superhero anyways?" I stare down at the city. I was unaware of something or someone behind me.

* * *

I was flying back home after I dropped Kenny off at his apartment. Jesus, that guy needs to stop dying so much, if he keeps dying too often, he might not come back the next time. I still freak out whenever I see the guy getting killed. For the town's number one hero, he gets himself killed way too often.

_"I. Hate. Superheroes."_

"...." I thought back to that kid. Jesus, what got him so grumpy. What kind of person doesn't want to be a hero? I remember when I was a little kid, I dreamed of being a superhero, and look at me now, I'm living the dream, even being the town's second favorite hero. "...He was kinda cute though." I blushed. Come on Tweek, get your mind out of the gutter and just get home. You had a long day and you're going to have a long day tomorrow. Hero work never ends.

As I continue flying, I suddenly see someone sitting at a billboard that was promoting Super Flakes. Using my enhanced vision, I check to make sure it wasn't an asshole trying to tag the billboard.

"Hey...it's that civilian." What's he doing here? I didn't have time to think because I see someone behind him. Shit! It's Smasher! "Shit, that guy is going to get killed!" I quickly fly towards them. "Look out!"

"Huh?" Too late, Smasher already grabbed the guy and was now running with him.

"Shit! Get back here!" I yelled as I fly after the bastard.

"You'll never catch me, Wonder Geek!" Smasher exclaimed as he used his super jumps to hop from one building to another.

"God damn it!" With all my energy, I fly as fast as I could to catch up to him. I then summon a lightning ball and I threw it at the fucker. "Let him go you prick!"

"Make me!"

"Just fucking let me go you asshole!"

I threw another lightning ball at him, and it hits his leg. He falls towards the roof of a building and I finally managed to catch up. "Let him go now, Smasher!"

"Yeah, and why should I?" Smasher suddenly starts squishing the guy in his large hands.

"Shit..." I see the guy is in pain right now. I got to distract Smasher before he kills him. "Come on Smasher, you don't have to do this. Why don't you let the kid go and we can come up with a compromise."

"Yeah? Well why don't I just drop this kid off this building. I'm sure he'll be dead before he hits the ground."

"Shit shit shit!" The guy cursed as he closes his eyes. Right, he's scared of heights. I got to calm him down.

"Hey kid, just relax. Just listen to my voice. I'll get you out of here."

"Fuck you you prick! Don't fucking tell me to calm down while I'm dangling above a ten foot building!" Jesus...what an ass.

"I know you, you're that kid that said he hates heroes," Smasher looks at the guy.

"Yeah? So what? Want an autograph!?"

"I like your attitude kid. If you want, you can be my minion and we can destroy this city together," Smasher said. I walk slowly towards the two.

"I don't know if you fucking noticed, but I don't have superpowers, so either fuck off and let me go, or else I start commenting on how your super villain name is so fucking stupid!"

"What!? Why you little-" Suddenly, the kid bites down on Smasher's hands. "Shit!" Smasher lets go of the kid, he fell.

"No!" I used my lightning speed to catch him, but Smasher used his fists to knock me down. "No!" I screamed.

"Well well Wonder Geek...looks like you weren't able to save a civilian. Guess you're not that super after all."

"...You...you..." He's dead...No normal person can survive from that fall. Oh god...I...I failed. This bastard is going to pay! "You fucker!" I punch Smasher in the face and used my lighting reflexes to hit him. I then ram into him till we started falling off the roof. I continue to hit him as we fall. "You fucking asshole!" I cried as I continue to hit him.

I failed. That kid is probably dead now and it's all my fault. I couldn't get to him on time. I failed. Oh...what is his family going to think? His friends will be devastated...everyone that knows him are going to miss him. Fuck...fuck fuck fuck! ...I never got a chance to ask him for his name....

We crash to the ground and I continue to punch the motherfucker. "You don't deserve to live you son of a bitch! You murderer!" I cried. I kept punching and punching him till my hands felt numb. Before I could strike him one more time, I suddenly felt a hand grabbing my head.

"You think your little punches can stop me? I should just crush that head of your since you're not using it properly."

Shit...I can't get out of his grip. I just need to summon a lightning bolt and strike this bastard. I tried raising my hands, but he starts squeezing my head.

"You little lighting tricks ain't going to work. Just fucking die already. A slow and painful death is what you deserve."

"Nnnggg!" I close my eyes. Crap. I need help, but I can't reach my phone with him squeezing my head. Fuck...I'm going to die! "A-ah!"

"That's right. Scream. Scream little hero."

"Fuck!" I cried.

Suddenly, I see Smasher getting hit in the head by a huge boulder. What? Smasher turns around and I look between his fingers. Coming out of the dust was...was...

It was that kid.

"You're alive?"

"...." The kid's eyes were glowing blue as he walks towards us. He was glaring at Smasher as he steps closer and closer.

"...How..." How is he still alive?"

"Let. Him. Go," the kid said.

"Yeah? What are you going to do if I don't?" Smasher smirked.

I watched as the kid clenched his fist. He suddenly jumps up in the air and raised his fist. He punches Smasher so hard, Smasher let's me go and was flying to the other side of the street.

"...Woah..." I look up and stare at the kid. He looks mad.

"You motherfucker!" Smasher starts running towards us and the kid was getting ready.

"Wait, what are you-" The kid suddenly jumps up.

"Huh?" Smasher looks up. The kid then punches down on Smasher's head. The ground shook on impact.

"...." I look at Smasher, he was unconscious and bleeding, but he was still alive. "...H-how...how did you...do that?" I asked as I look up at the kid.

"...I...I don't know," the kid said. His eyes turned back to normal. I looks at his fist and then behind him. I noticed a large crater that wasn't created by either me or Smasher...did...did the kid make that when he fell?

We suddenly hear sirens and soon the police and reporters came.

"Wonder Kid! May we ask you some questions!?"

"Shit," I watched as the kid puts up his hoodie and starts running out of there.

"Wait! sir! Wonder Kid, who was that? Was he a new hero in town?"

"....I...I think so..." I look back at the large crater. How...did he do that?

* * *

What...the fuck...happened last night? One minute, I was sitting on a billboard, then I get captured by a super villain, then I'm being rescued by that Wonder Kid guy...and then I was falling...but I didn't die. I...actually landed on my feet and created a fucking crater in the ground...what he actual fuck?

"Dude, did you hear about last night? Wonder Kid was fighting with the Smasher!" Clyde exclaimed.

"That's crazy," Token said.

"..."

"Hey, you've been quiet today...what's up?"

"Nothing...I'm just not feeling well," I sighed.

"Oh...you sure you should be in school then? We can tell the teacher you ain't feeling well and we can call your mom," Token said. Token...why are you so nice? It's so...sickening.

"I'm fine, thanks," I sighed.

"Hey...why's your hand in bandages?" Clyde asked when he looks down at my hands. After what happened last night, my hands suddenly started hurting like a motherfucker. It was probably because I punched that guy without thinking...just...what's happening to me?

"I accidentally hurt my hands last night, I was kinda pissed off at Tricia because she dressed up Stripe again."

"Maybe you should try out a security lock or something," Token suggested.

"I have, but that little brat knows how to hack. So having a security system to my room would be pointless."

"Sucks to be you. I'm glad I'm an only child," Clyde said.

"...Don't you have an older sister?" I asked.

"She's in college right now, so I don't have to worry about her. This means I'm an only child right now," Clyde smirked.

"Whatever," I sighed. We headed to class together and we sat down.

"So...I also heard that Wonder Kid wasn't alone in taking down Smasher. Turns out there's a new hero in town," Clyde said.

"Really? Wonder who he is," Token said.

"The news says it's a kid around our age. You think he attends our school?" Clyde asked excitedly.

"Ugh, do we have to keep talking about this? Didn't the guy run off before he could be asked anything? My guess is that it was a one time thing and there's no way in hell he'll be doing whatever the hell he was doing ever again," I said.

"...Huh?"

"Craig...do you seem...to know a lot about this mysterious hero..." Token said.

"He does?" Clyde asked.

"...I don't...I just...a theory..."

"Still," Token stares at me suspiciously, "Craig...do you know something that we don't?"

"Dude, if you're hiding something, you got to tell us!"

"Guys, for the last time. I ain't hiding any-"

"Attention class, we have some visitors here," our teacher walks in and behind him was Mysterion and...Wonder Kid.

"Woah, it's Wonder Kid and Mysterion!"

"What are they doing here?"

"Are they recruiting someone?"

"That's so cool!"

"Woah guys...it's...it's them!" Clyde exclaimed, his fan boy is showing. Christ.

"Yeah...but why are they here in our class..." Token said.

I have a bad feeling. I pulled down my chullo hat and hope to God that Wonder Kid doesn't see me. Heck..I hope he doesn't recognize me.

"Hello everyone, um...we're Mysterion and Wonder Kid, b-but I guess you all already know that," Wonder Kid said. Everyone laughs and continues to listen to them.

I need to get out of here. I get down to the floor and crawled towards the nearest exit.

"Craig? What are you-"

"Sh!" I shush Token and continued crawling.

"Anyways, we're here because all of you probably heard about that new hero from last night's news," Wonder Kid said. "Now since that kid saved me and has shown potential in becoming a hero...we'd actually would like to ask him to be part of our association and come to our superhero school."

"Wow, no way!"

"Who is it? Who could it be?"

Everyone continues talking and chattering among themselves. As for me, I'm almost at the exit.

"Relax everyone. So far, we only know that he is probably a student at this school and that Wonder Kid is the only one who knows what the kid looks like. So Wonder Kid, can you spot the kid anywhere?" Mysterion asked.

"Let's see..."

I'm so close. I just got to open the door and-

"You!"

I froze. Shit. I turn my head and stare at the two. They were looking at me.

"Yes, you! You're the kid from last night!" Wonder Kid smiles.

"Craig Tucker!?" Everyone exclaimed, even the teacher. Well...shit.

"...Wait...what!?" Clyde exclaimed.

"Craig...you have powers?" Token said.

"...." Everyone was looking at me. I can't escape. I'm in deep trouble now.

"A-are you sure? Craig here...he doesn't have powers," my teacher said.

"I know that handsome...I-I mean...that face anywhere. That's the kid."

"If Wonder Kid says so, then it must be true." Mysterion walks towards me and I step back. My back hits the wall behind me. "Nice to meet you...Craig was it? Looks like you're going to be a hero."

"Yay!" Wonder Kid cheered. He was smiling at me.

"No...way," Clyde said.

"Craig?"

"...Fuck..."


	2. Hero School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig's first day at Super High is...terrible, even when he has his friends with him, his new classmates are just...terrible. Especially Wonder Kid himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad a lot of you enjoy this story! I'm going to keep for awhile since this one is my favorite to write...I'm sorry...but I am biased like that *laughs*

When I was a kid, I loved watching superhero films. I especially love watching female superhero films. They were always my favorite. Whenever I see a superhero, I always dreamed of being one of them. Strong, brave, heroic....maybe less ridiculous costumes...but still...to be a superhero in real life? That would be a dream come true.

Which is why I was excited when I got my powers when I turned ten. Turns out, I'm an elemental, but my main powers are lightning based. That's fine, shocking my enemies is so cool.

My parents were so happy for me when I got my powers, so when I turned fourteen, I was immediately sent to South Park Super High. South Park's greatest superhero school. It was great! I learned so much on how to be a hero, how to save people, and what it takes to be a hero.

However, how I came to be part of the association with Kenny...er...Mysterion was when I saved Mysterion from his mortal enemy. Professor Chaos. Since then, I've been part of the association, Heroism. It's also how I became the city's second favorite hero.

Now...here I am...recruiting a new hero to be part of Heroism and to attend Super High with me and everyone else!

"No no no no no no!"

"Come on kid, stop...gkkk...struggling and just....come with us!"

"Fuck you and your stupid association! I ain't going and you can't make me!"

...Okay....what the fuck is happening right now?

"Clyde, do something!"

"W-what should I do?"

"I don't know, use your fucking mosquito powers and get your mosquito buddies to help me!"

"All they'll do is suck up his blood and transfer some of it to me! I ain't drinking Mysterion's blood!"

"Well think about it...you get to drink the blood of your favorite hero?"

"...R-really?"

"Clyde, don't you fucking dare. That's gross."

"B-but Toke..."

"Jesus kid...just let go of the fucking desk!" Mysterion exclaimed.

"Um...excuse me Wonder Kid, but are you sure you got the right person?" The teacher asked.

"I know what I saw last night. That kid has powers and he saved me," I said.

"There's no way Craig saved you! Craig never helps anyone but himself!"

"Yeah, and not only that, but Craig never had powers before!"

"He's just a powerless normie."

I frown at all of them. Even if he was a normal person, not every normal person is powerless. They can be heroes just as much as any super powered hero.

"Wonder Kid, don't waste your time with Craig, choose me! I can summon penguins!" A girl said and suddenly summons a penguin. Okay...

"No no no! Pick me, I can animate toys!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they're actually strong to defeat an enemy..."

"Fuck you!"

"I have the powers of an elephant! I even have a memory of one!"

"How useful is that?"

"You didn't say that when I rammed my trunk up your ass when we made out two months ago!"

"Y-you said you'd keep that as a secret!"

Everyone continued to fight among themselves and tried to show me their powers. They were all so...desperate...

"You fucking morons!" I turn my head and stared at the kid. Craig was it?

"Shut up Craig. You don't have powers! Even if you do, it's probably lame!"

"Well so are yours! Why do you think you're here instead of that fancy superhero school? Huh?"

Everyone glared at him, but they all remained quiet. They all looked at each other or were staring down. I sighed. It's true...even if you were born with powers or develop them later on in your life...that doesn't mean they're...particularly useful in the battle field. The only people that can attend Super High are those who were recruited, recommended by the higher ups, or passed the entrance exam. Just because you have powers...that doesn't mean you actually qualify as...superhero material.

Still...anyone can be a hero...if they believe in themselves.

I get up on the teacher's desk and made an announcement. "Young heroes!" I exclaimed. Everyone was looking at me now. "Just because you weren't able to attend Super High or if your powers aren't that...particularly useful...you can all be heroes! You don't have to be a superhero...you can be a hero in your own neighborhood...you can volunteer to help those in need! So don't be sad that you aren't able to attend Super High...I know...from the bottom of my heart...you are all hero material!"

"Wonder Kid..."

"He's so cool!"

Everyone started cheering for me and I smiled. I'm glad my speech got through to them.

"What a load of bull!" I turned my head, it was that kid again. What is his deal? Why can't he be more supportive towards his classmates? What made him like this?

"What's your deal Tucker? Shouldn't you be happy that you're being chosen to be part of Heroism and to attend Super High?"

"Like I give a fuck!" The kid suddenly pushes Mysterion off of him. "I don't want to go! I don't want to be a hero! I don't want to join anything! So shouldn't I have freedom to choose what I want to do!?"

I sighed, "yes...you do."

"Good," The kid said.

"However...with how strong your powers are...we have to take you. We don't know what you're capable of yet," I said.

"So what? It's not like I'll use it or anything!"

"What if you used it by accident?"

"I won't! I'm not that careless...like Clyde."

"Hey!"

"Still..." I suddenly noticed the bandage in his hands. "Your hand...did it hurt after you punched Smasher last night?"

The kid hides his hand in his sleeve. "I'm telling you...you got the wrong guy!"

"I know what I saw! You were the one who saved me last night!"

"...E-even if I was the guy last night, there's no way in hell I'm going with you!"

"...We're sorry to hear that," I said.

"Thank you."

"...Mysterion...get the cuffs."

"What?"

"Well...you did damage city property when you were fighting with Smasher," I said.

"Most of that was because you and him!"

"Still...you did create those huge craters...so...we're going to have to arrest you."

"What? What about you? Why aren't you being arrested!?"

"I'm a superhero, superheroes don't get arrested. Now if you join us, you don't have to go to jail," I smiled.

"Just come with us quietly kid, no need to make a scene," Mysterion said, he was holding his handcuffs.

"Scene? Scene!" Mysterion grabs the kid's arm.

"Just stop fighting and come with us."

"I am not going anywhere!" His eyes started glowing, just like last night. He raised his fist and punched Mysterion to the other side of the class.

"Mysterion!"

"Oh my god! He killed Mysterion!"

"You bastard!"

"I'm not..." Mysteiron coughs, "...dead...yet. If he punched me any harder, it'll take me a few hours to come back to life..."

"Oh thank god..." I sighed in relief.

"Did you...see that?"

"Craig has...powers..."

"Woah..."

"...." The kid looks around. His entire class was staring at him now.

"That was...so cool!"

"Clyde, not now..."

"...."

"See? If you come with us...you can learn to control those powers of yours..."

"...Fuck. You," The kid suddenly runs out of the room.

"Wait!" I called, but he was gone. I sighed as I stood there.

"Well...that was...terrible..."

"Mysterion...shut up," I sighed.

"Um...excuse me...Wonder Kid? I have to apologize for Craig earlier. He's not a...huge fan of the whole...super business or whatever."

"Yeah, Craig can be a little...angry whenever we talk about superpowers and heroes."

"....Are you...two friends with him? This...Craig?"

"Yep! I'm Clyde Donovan, his best friend!"

"I'm Token, his other best friend."

"I see...do you two...know where he goes when he's upset?"

"Sure we do...why?"

I smiled and looked out the door that the kid ran through. No matter what...that kid is joining.

Whether he wants to or not.

* * *

I ran out of there. I needed to get out of there. I don't care if I look like a pussy for running instead of dealing with it, I needed to get the fuck out of there!

"...Shit," I groaned when I felt my hand stinging. I looked down at my right hand, it was really bruised and slightly bleeding. Oh fuck...I think my middle finger is slightly bent. What is happening?

I finally reached the roof and went out through the door. I should be safe up here. No one ever comes up here besides me, Clyde, and Token.

While walking around the roof, I noticed a familiar mop of blonde in the corner of my eye. "How did you know I was up here!?"

"Your friends told me," Wonder Kid said.

"Sorry Craig!" Clyde said. Both he and Token were near the only exit to the roof. They closed the door behind them.

"Shit!" I run towards the door and tried opening it, but it was locked. God damn Token and his door locking app!

"Nowhere to run or escape. So why don't you and I talk?" Wonder Kid smiles.

"Yeah, not into the whole talking stuff, especially from a superhero," I said. I try looking around...maybe I could jump off the roof, I managed to survive when I feel from the roof last time.

"Don't even think about it. You don't know how to control your powers, you could easily break your legs or something."

"All worth it if that means I'm far away from you super dorks," I said. I ran towards the edge of the roof, but before I could jump, the prick grabs me by the hoodie and was lifting e up. "Shit! Let me down!" I exclaimed.

"Oh right..you're afraid of heights aren't you?"

"Yes! Now put me down!" I exclaimed. Jesus...I'm going to barf.

"You're afraid of heights...and yet you wanted to jump off this roof? Make up your mind buddy."

"Fuck you!" I'm seriously going to be sick, "and if you don't want barf on that stupid costume of yours, you'd put me down!"

"Fine, but you better listen and talk with me."

"Fine!"

"That's just what I want to hear," Wonder Kid starts putting me back down and I never been so relieved in my life. "Now...let's talk."

"Ugh...fine. Make it quick."

"...Why do you hate the idea of being a superhero so much? Every kid dreams of being a superhero!"

"Well not me," I said.

"Why's that? Bad experience?"

"No, it's just that...when you think of being a superhero, it's suppose to be a dream, not a reality. If you do end up getting powers, you feel special. Any kid wants to feel special. Now...almost anyone can get powers, and the feeling of being special is dead and gone."

"Even so...being able to save people, be a hero...and make a name for yourself. Doesn't that sound...amazing?"

"Maybe to a narcissist. Not me. I wasn't even suppose to have powers! This could all be a fluke! Yeah...these powers might be temporary and I'll end up going back to normal and I'll continue living a normal life," I said.

"And what if they don't go away? What if you continue to have these powers of yours?"

"...Then...I'll still live a normal life. I'll just not use them."

"...Craig," Wonder Kid places a hand on my shoulder. "When I first got my powers, I had no idea how to control them. I remember how I electrocuted my pet bird the first week I got my powers. My parents had to wear rubber suits all the time since then. It took me years to finally control and master my powers."

"So?"

"So...if you continue to walk around, without learning how your powers work...you might end up hurting someone. Imagine...you're shaking someone's hand, the next moment, you accidentally break their arm. Not only would you be a danger to yourself, but to the people around you. Are you willing to take that responsibility?"

"..." Fuck...I can't do that...what if I accidentally hurt Clyde, Token, and my family? What if I kill them? I clenched my fist. "This is why powers are so stupid...it's just a huge responsibility put on the person. It's a responsibility I never wanted!" I exclaimed.

"I know...but whether you like it or not...you have superpowers. So you either become a hero, and learn how to control them...or be a villain...and hurt everyone close to you. You're choice."

"...." Powers. It's so stupid. The idea is so...fucked up. What's even more fucked up are the people themselves. They can abuse their powers for their own selfish needs. Villains? They can use their powers to get whatever they want and hurt anyone they want. Heroes? I bet most of them only became heroes so they could be famous or get money.

...Still...I guess for some heroes...they'll use their powers to help others. They might even be using that money to support their family or whatever.

As a kid...I'll admit that I did wanted to be a superhero...but now...now I don't know...I don't even know what I want to do with the rest of my life.

"So how about it? Will you come with us?"

"....Fine...I'll join your stupid association and your stupid school."

"Thank you," Wonder Kid smiles.

"I'm only going because if these powers does stick with me for the rest of my life...I would at least like to control them."

"Of course," Wonder Kid said.

"...I'd also like to make one request," I said.

"Oh? What?"

If I'm going to that stupid school, I might as well bring my friends. "I want my friends to come too. Think you can pull some strings?"

"...I think I can work something out," Wonder Kid said.

I sighed and stared at the superhero in front of me. Soon, I'll be like him. Wearing a stupid costume, getting so many expectations from people, working my butt off, and probably getting myself killed. Great...my life is so fucked right now...

"Craig Tucker, thank you for joining Heroism. Oh and uh...you can call me Tweek from now on."

"...." Goodbye normal life. Hello super hell...

* * *

"Oh I can't wait! A new school, we get to be heroes! This is going to be awesome!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Thanks again for driving us, Mrs. Tucker," Token said.

"No problems boys, it's not everyday that my son would be recruited to attend Super High as well as be part of Heroism," mom said.

"I never wanted this, mom," I sighed.

"Stop moping. Oh...you think they'll let your sister in when she's old enough?"

"For the last time, I don't know," I sighed.

"Well why don't you ask Wonder Kid, I'm sure he knows how this stuff works."

"I don't want to talk to him, I'd rather just live through this bullshit and hope to graduate without actually being a hero."

"That might be hard since you are part of Heroism!" Clyde said.

"As a trainee! I'm not actually a member," I sighed.

"Still, you get to be part of meetings and go with them on adventures and stuff. You're practically part of the association."

"Ugh! You guys are not helping! I regret asking Wonder Kid to let you join!"

"...Thanks again for that, Craig," Clyde said.

"...If anyone deserves to go to this stupid school...it's you guys. You have the potential to be heroes too you know..."

"Still...thanks," Token said.

I look back at them. They do have potential. Actually...Clyde did actually take the entrance exam, but he failed because he got scared at all the enemies that were coming at him. That...and he also got his mosquitoes to suck the blood from one of the judges. As for Token...he could have gone...he chose not to because he wanted to stick with us. Jesus...Token is way too sweet...why is he friends with us...particularly me.

"We're here boys."

"Woah...it's even bigger than I imagine!"

"Clyde...we walk past this school many times during the summer, and you say it looks bigger every time," I sighed.

"Still...I'm attending..." Clyde gushed.

"Clyde, your fan boy is showing," Token said.

We get out of the car and stood at the sidewalk. We're here. Great.

Before we headed inside, my mom suddenly honks at us. "Craig, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh uh...thanks...mom," I said. I turned back around, but mom honks again.

"I mean...aren't you forgetting to say, 'I love you?'" Mom asked.

"Mom!" I blushed in embarrassment. I can hear the guys laughing behind me. Everyone was staring. Fuck! "I'm not saying it!"

"Say it."

"No!"

"Say it, or else I'll embarrass you even more."

"Mom!"

"I'm getting that CD...the one you love listening to."

"Don't you fucking dare!" I exclaimed. My mom stares at me, she turns on the radio. "Okay fine! I love you! Okay!?"

"Love you too sweetheart, I'll pick you up after school!" My mom then drives away.

I turn around. Everyone who saw that was now looking at me, snickering. I flip them all off and headed inside. God damn it mom. On the fucking first day!?

"Hey...what CD is she talking about? You barely listen to music," Clyde said.

"Clyde, if you don't drop it now, I'll bury alive," I stared menacingly at him. That shut him up.

Before we could go to the office to see where our class was, we suddenly see a mop of messy hair coming our way. It was Wonder Kid...or Tweek I guess.

"Hey Craig, Clyde, Token," Tweek smiled.

"W-Wonder Kid?" Clyde said.

"Please, you can call me Tweek," Tweek said.

"It's kinda weird seeing you not in...you know...your superhero clothes."

"Well, it's great when fighting crime, not so much when going to school," Tweek said.

"I thought there was a training portion here," Clyde said.

"There is, but you just wear regular gym clothes for it. Anyways, I actually came by to tell you where your classes are," Tweek said.

"Cool," Clyde said.

Tweek hands us a slip of paper. My classroom was room number one hundred and one. All of my classes will be taken in that room. Great.

"Huh? How come Craig here goes to a different class?" Wait...what?

I grab both Clyde and Token's classroom number. one hundred and..three!? What the fuck is this!? "Hey, this was not part of the deal!"

"Well technically, I said I could get your friends to attend. I never said you all will be in the same class. The reason you are going to this class is because this is the class for kids who are part of Heroism. Here, the more extensive training occurs. I'm also in this room with you, so you won't be lonely," Tweek smiled.

"That's not what I'm worried about! Why can't they just be in my classroom?"

"Like I said, this room is meant for Heroism students only. Your friends are not part of Heroism. They can visit and be your guest whenever we have our meetings, but other than that, they go to a different class."

"This is fucking discrimination and I will not stand for it!"

"Craig, dude, relax. We're a class away from you. We can still see each other during break or during lunch. No worries," Clyde said.

"Yeah man, we can hang afterwards," Token said.

"...Fine, whatever," I sighed.

"Great, now we better get inside, class is going to start," Tweek said as he grabs my arm and pulls me in. I blushed, no one ever holds my arm besides Clyde, only because he's scared or being clingy after a bad break up. "Hey guys! I brought the new kid!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Cool," a kid wearing a green ushanka, and an orange jacket started walking towards us. He looks...familiar....

"Craig, this is Kyle, also known as-"

"The Human Kite!"

"...You're...the Human Kite!?"

"That's right, I know I look different without my costume, but I'm the Human Kite. Welcome to Super High as well as being part of Herosim, I hope we can get al-"

"Boring!"

"...God fucking damn it. Now what, fat ass?"

"Oh I don't know Kahl, maybe the fact that your stupid introduction is so boring," the fat kid said.

"Fuck you fat ass!" Human Kite....er...Kyle suddenly dropped his polite manners and starts attacking the fat kid. He's even shooting him with his laser beams.

"That's the Coon?"

"The Coon? Isn't he the most hated superhero in town?" I asked.

"He is...but he's still a hero nonetheless," Tweek sighed.

"How the fuck did he get into this school...actually...how the fuck did he get into Heroism?"

"He cheated on the entree exam, but because the documentation was destroyed all of a sudden...we had no way of proving it and we had to let him in. As for the whole Heroism thing...he wouldn't stop bugging us," Tweek sighed.

"Okay..." I can already feel I'm going to hate this guy.

"A-am I late!?" A kid with black hair and goggles on his head comes in.

"...Toolshed?"

"That's right, Stan Marsh is his real name," Tweek said.

"Who's this?" Stan asked.

"The new kid I told you guys about," Tweek said.

"Cool, it's nice to meet-"

"Hey Stan," a familiar girl walks into the room and heads towards her desk.

"H-hey Wendy!" Stan exclaimed as he ignores us and runs towards her.

"That's Call Girl," Tweek said.

"Huh...guess the rumors were true. Toolshed and Call Girl are dating," I said.

"Actually...they aren't," Tweek said.

"What?"

"They recently broke up, but are still friends. It's...and on again off again type deal."

"That's going to be confusing..."

"I know," Tweek sighed.

I look around the classroom a bit more. There's Fastpass. There's Captain Diabetes. Doctor Timothy, and a whole bunch of other heroes I read about or seen. The members of Heroism, and I'm part of them...that fucking blows.

"Dear god," I sighed as I stare at all these heroes. I can already tell I'm not going to get along with any of them.

"Kenny, you're here," Tweek said.

"Hey," a blonde hair boy, wearing a orange parka comes towards us. He loos...really familiar.

"Craig, this is Kenny...also known as Mysterion," Tweek said.

"What!?"

"Yo," Kenny grins at me. This...is Mysterion? The dark and serious hero that everyone loves? What the fuck!?

"I know...shocking isn't it? I was shocked too when I found out that South Park's number one hero was a perverted, laid back, asshole." Tweek said.

"That's not what your mom said last night," Kenny winks.

"Fuck you!" Tweek exclaimed as he punches Kenny in the arm. Kenny started laughing as he tries his best to defend himself.

"..." I have no idea what's going on here anymore.

"Alright heroes, get to your seats and lets get started on training!" A man, who I assume is the first teacher to come to our class, appears. He suddenly looks at me. "Oh...is this the new kid that you guys are talking about?"

"That's right, meet Craig-"

"I can introduce myself, thank you," I glared at Tweek. Tweek stares at me and frowns. He does step back and let me introduce myself. "Yeah, I'm Craig Tucker, I came to this school in hopes of learning how to control my new powers I somehow gained." Everyone starts clapping for me. Oh...I'm not done here. "...Yeah...that's basically it. I'm not here because I want to. I'm here because I have to...or...I was forced to..." I glanced over at Tweek, he looks around nervously. "I ain't here to make friends. I ain't here to be a hero. So if you would all kindly do me a favor...leave me the fuck alone," I then finish it off by flipping the entire class off. They all stared at me in surprised.

"...What an asshole," Stan said.

"Stan, shush," Wendy said.

"U-uh um...he's just kidding everyone! He's happy to be here and join Heroism!" Tweek said.

"No I'm not," I said.

"Yes you are!"

"Fuck you dude," I sighed. I walk to an empty desk and sat down.

"...Right...well class..why don't we get started on our lessons and then we'll start training."

Fan...fucking...tastic.

* * *

What..the...fuck was that!? What the fuck!? What kind of introduction was that!? Oh god! Everyone is going to hate me now! Ugh! Why couldn't he be more friendly or something!? Jesus fucking Christ! I'm so angry that...that...I could strike this trashcan!

"Fuck!" I kick the trashcan as hard as I could.

"Someone is upset," Kenny said

"Oh god...Kenny...I'm so sorry for earlier! I didn't think he was going to be...that rude! Fuck! I'm the one who requested him! I'm the one who thought he was good enough to be a hero! Oh god! ...M-maybe it's not too late...I can just kick him and his friends out of the school and no one will get upset over this! Simple!"

"Tweek...come on dude, are you really going to give up like that?"

"...I don't...want to give up..." I sighed. I look back inside the classroom, where Craig was waiting to get his gym clothes. "...I know he can be a hero...I saw him...and how he saved me...he didn't have to...but he did..."

"I bet he did it because he knew it was the right thing to do at the moment."

"Yeah but still! He could have easily walk away...but he still save me...but Jesus! Why is he such an asshole!" I pulled my hair as I try to process everything. This cannot be happening!?

"Tweek," Kenny puts his hand on my shoulder, "you said that he requested to have his friends come to this school as well...right?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Well...maybe...he's not so bad after all. Just give him some time...I'm sure he'll come around eventually," Kenny said.

"You think so?"

"I know so...you are the one who volunteered to be responsible for him. So you better make sure he's well behave," Kenny said.

"..." I look down. Kenny is right, he's my responsibility now...and I'll make him realized that being a hero isn't just about fancy costumes or reaching fame...it's much more than that. "Thanks Kenny."

"...Don't screw up now," Kenny said and heads towards the gym.

"...Asshole," as much as Kenny can be an ass sometimes...he's still an amazing hero...I admire him. I waited for Craig to finish talking to the teacher. Once he was heading my way, I put on my biggest smile. "Glad to see you got your gym clothes without fail!"

"...Why are you happy for that?" Craig rolled his eyes and walks past me. My twitched my eyes, but kept my smile.

"Oh come on now Craig, we'll be spending a lot of time together, wouldn't it be nice if we became friends?"

"Fuck no," Craig sighed, "and stop smiling, you look weird when you smile like that."

I finally drop my smile. Okay...no more mister nice guy! "Look, can you stop having this attitude. You are surrounded by strong supers you know, piss any of them off, you'll find yourself with a broken nose."

"Wow...and I thought you heroes are all about justice and fairness and all that other shit I don't care about."

"Ha ha...well," I placed my arm around him as we entered the gym. His eyes widen when he sees all the heroes working out, "this is reality...heroes don't always have to follow the heroic cold." I saw him jump when someone punched a punching bag so hard, it crashes through the wall in front of us.

"...."

"Welcome to Super High," I smile. I then took him inside the changing room. "This will be your gym locker for the semester. Mine is right there."

"Yippee," Craig sighed.

"Just change, your first day of training will be starting soon," I sighed.

"Fine," Craig said. He starts pulling off his shirt and...wow...oh my...

I blushed when I saw him shirtless. He wasn't particularly muscular, but he was a bit lean...and he does have a nice chest...and...abs...and his dark nipples are kinda-

"...Why are you staring at me?" Craig turned his head and was looking at me.

"...W-what? I wasn't staring at you! Pff...w-why would I s-stare at you huh? I mean...you're not bad looking...I-I-I....just....just change quickly. Coach doesn't like waiting..."

"Okay...weirdo," Craig sighed and proceeded on putting his gym shirt on. I quickly look away when he started taking off his pants. Come on Tweek...stay professional here. Just stay professional. You can do this!

We left the changing room and headed towards where our class was standing. Craig and I stood at the front.

"Alright young heroes, it's time for training! As most of you know, when you train here, you have to train your mind and body, but also your fighting spirit!"

"Uh...why are we listening to this bullshit again?" Cartman said. God damn it Cartman...

"Well uh...considering Craig here is our newest student...I thought I'd give the speech again, it has been awhile since you all heard it so-"

"Can we just move on already? I wanna show these losers who the best hero is!"

"Someone sure is full of themselves," Craig said.

"That's Cartman for you...er...well...the Coon," I sighed.

"Whatever," Craig sighed. Jesus...there's that attitude again...I just don't understand what his problem is...

"Okay well uh...for today's training, we'll be working on speed and strength! After that, you're all free to do some training on your own for the rest of the period!"

We all headed towards the running course and coached summons the analysis machine.

"What's that?"

"That's to measure how fast you are. It's very precise, no mistakes at all," I said.

"Hm...I think Token could easily adjust it or something," Craig said.

"...You really care for your friends...huh?"

"...So what? They're cool to hang out with...and...they never thought of me being the weird one back in our old school..."

"...." Huh...how did...people treat him before he got powers?

"Alright young heroes! Get to running!" The coach blows his whistle and we went in line for the speed training.

One by one, all of us ran. Jimmy, using his speed powers, is of course the fastest. I come in second, Kenny comes in third. I was surprised when I realized that it wasn't Cartman who came in last like always...it was Craig.

"Last place? Some of us don't even have speed powers!"

"Shut...up...I just...d-don't...run that much," Craig panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Jesus...did you even run in your old school?"

"Fuck...you," Craig panted, he lifts up his hand and flips me off. I have a mind to just freeze off that finger of his and break it...but I'm not that cruel...unless he really pisses me off later.

"Alright young heroes! It's time for the strength training!"

"Oh, you'll do fine on that, I just know it," I smiled.

"Sure I will," Craig rolled his eyes and stands up. I sighed and headed towards the weights area.

"Alright young heroes, as you all know for strength training, all you have to do is punch this punching bag as hard as you can and our strength analyzer will record just how strong you all currently are!"

"Alright, I'll show you losers just how strong I can be!" Cartman is the first to go up. He raises his fists and punches the bag as hard as he could.

...He scored a two.

"What!? No way! This piece of shit is broken or something!"

"No it isn't Eric, we tested it out this morning, it's working fine. Next!"

"Son of a bitch!"

One by one, everyone punches the punching bag and so far, the one who has the highest score is Scott.

"Alright Craig, it's your turn, show them what you're made of!" I cheered.

"Whatever," Craig sighed as he stands in front of the punching bag.

"I heard he punched the Smasher, that dude is strong as heck!" Stan said.

"Oh, I can't wait to see how strong he is," Wendy said.

Come on Craig...show us what you got...

Craig lifts his fist and was ready to punch the bag. I bite my lip in anticipation. Come on...let's see what you got!

He swings his fist and punches the bag. He scores a five.

"What!?" I screamed.

"Huh?"

"Was that...it?"

"How?"

"Is he for real?"

"Okay...I punched it...can I leave now?" Craig sighed.

"Well-"

"Hold it right there!" I shouted. I run towards Craig and glared at him. "What the fuck was that!?"

"Tweek-"

"What? I punched it," Craig sighed.

"Punched it!? Punched it!? You barely got a double digit number! Almost everyone here got a score higher than twenty!"

"Just drop it okay! I just don't feel like punching," Craig frowned.

"Ugh! Why can't you just put some effort into this! Why do you have to half-ass everything!"

"You want me to punch again, here!" Craig punches the bag again, it was still a five.

"I've seen you punch! Why can't you be more like before!?"

"Because I didn't know what the fuck I was doing!"

"Guys...come on...can't be all calm down just-"

"Shut up!" We both shouted at the coach.

I'm so angry right now! What is his problem!? Why can't he put more effort into this! I just don't get him! "You are so infuriating!"

"Well you're so annoying!"

"Ugh! That power of yours definitely went to the wrong person!" I exclaimed.

"That's what I've been trying to fucking say! I never wanted these stupid powers!"

"Guys...come on...you're making a scene!"

"You have to be the most useless, mean, unappreciative jerk I have ever seen!" I shouted, "you would make a terrible superhero!"

Craig's eyes suddenly started glowing, his fist was clenched to his side. "I. Never. Wanted. To be. A superhero!" Craig raised his fist. Shit, he was going to punch me.

"Shit!" I jumped to the side and watched as Craig hits the bag. The impact was so large that both Craig and the punching bag flew off. Craig collides with the other students while the bags crashes through the walls. It's still going! "...."

"...A-a hundred...he scored...a hundred..."

"...." I look up at the badly damaged punching analyzer. It said he scored a hundred.

Craig suddenly gets up, he slouches as he grabs his badly damaged arm. "There....I punched it...happy now?" Craig panted as he gripped his injured arm. I stared at his arm and was horrified by how badly damaged it was. It was all bruised and slightly bleeding. His fingers were bent in different directions. Craig suddenly collapses on the ground and faint.

"Craig!" I ran towards Craig and inspect his body. I get on my knees and check his vitals. He was fine...thank god...

"Poor guy, he must have used all of his energy in that punch," the coach said. "Alright, someone take him to the infirmary!"

"I'll do it," I said. I help Craig up to his feet and put his arm around me.

"You want me to come?" Kenny asked.

"No...I can do this..I...I'd actually like to talk to him when he wakes up." I carry Craig out of the gym and headed towards the infirmary. I stared at him and felt the guilt building up inside. "...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have pushed you like that...I'm so so sorry," I sniffled as I clutched Craig's body.

"...Idiot..." Craig muttered. His head leans against me.

"...." I take a deep breath and continued carrying him to the infirmary. At least he's alive...that's all that matters right now.

* * *

I suddenly wake up. What the fuck just happened? I remember...I was fighting with Tweek...then I punched that stupid punching bag and...and...what happened? Ugh...my head hurts.

I sit up, but the sudden pain in my right arm stopped me. "Shit!" I winced and look down. My arm was bandaged and it was slightly bruised. Christ...what the fuck happened?

"You're awake! Thank god," I turned my head and I see Tweek. He walks to the other side of the bed I was laying in and started putting an ice pack on my arm.

"A-ah..." I winced.

"Careful, don't move too fast," Tweek said. Tweek started taking off the bandages and I paled when I saw how bent my fingers were.

"I blame you for this," I frowned.

"...I know..."

"And another thing...wait...what?" I look up and stared at him. He looked...sad...

"...I'm sorry Craig..I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have pushed you like that...." Tweek said. He suddenly grabs the blanket covering me. He clutches it tightly in his hands as tears started forming. "I just...I really thought...you'd do great...I really thought you were going to be so amazing out there....but I just...I expected too much from you...I'm so so sorry..."

"...." Christ...what the fuck? "Hey...stop crying. The only person I will allow to cry in front of me is Clyde." I used my left sleeve and wipe his tears away.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing," I sighed. "You just...you were expecting too much from me...that's all."

Tweek sniffled, and he wipes his eyes. "Yeah..."

"..." I sighed, "Why...why put all that trust in me anyways? I have a lousy attitude, I get angry easily...and I never shown any effort...so why?"

"Because...when I thought I was going to die that day by Smasher...you came and saved me. You could have left and tried to call for help...but you...you rescued me," Tweek said.

I stare at him, was that it? "Come on dude, I maybe cold...but I ain't heartless. Any decent human being would do that..."

"Yes...but you did it when you suddenly gained powers. You didn't second guess yourself, you just went ahead and attack to save me..."

"...When I fell...something...inside of me told me that I can't die...and suddenly...I found myself...on the ground, not dead...I was confused....scared...but when I saw you getting attacked, something inside of me told me to save you...and I don't know why...."

"Craig," Tweek suddenly holds my left hand, "that's exactly why I see so much potential in you, why I believe you would make a great hero. I know you don't want this...I know you'll probably try to get out of it...but please...please...I want you to at least try...if not for my sake...then for yourself. I know you can do it if you try..."

"...." I stare at Tweek. He believes in me that much? ...No one has ever believed in me like that...not even Clyde or Token....maybe....I can try this whole...hero business...just to see what I'm capable of... "Okay."

"Huh?"

"I said...okay," I said, I look away from him. "Like you said...I should be trying for myself, not for anyone else. So if I'm going to be here...might as well see what I'm capable of," I said. "So Tweek...let's...work together and see what I can do." When I look back at Tweek, he was staring at me with a smile and wide eyes. "...What?"

"For a moment...you looked so cool," Tweek said.

"...Shut up," I sighed and laid back. "...So...how long do you think it'll take for my...arm to heal up?" I asked. Jesus...I really fucked myself here...

"Oh that? I can actually heal you up no problem," Tweek said.

"What? Then why didn't you!?"

"Because...I wanted you awake while I do this," Tweek grabs my hand and relocates my fingers till they were straight.

"Shit!" I cried as I gritted my teeth.

"Don't worry...just four more to go," Tweek smiled as he does the same to my other fingers.

"Fuck!" I felt tears my eyes. I grip the bed sheets underneath me. Tweek then goes for another finger. "Motherfucker!"

"Oh don't be such a baby," Tweek sighed. The motherfucker was enjoying this...wasn't he?

He pulls another finger and I closed my eyes and I bite my lip. "Mmmffff"

"Just one more, and we're done," Tweek said.

He takes my pinky and pulls it. "A-ah!" I suddenly grabbed Tweek's shoulder and hold him tight. I started panting as the pain slowly fades. I open my eyes and look up. His face was really close to mine. I blushed and pull away. "S-sorry..." When I look back at him, his cheeks were slightly pink. Was he some sort of Sadist or something? Did he enjoy seeing me in pain or something. That fucker...

"U-um...well...now that your fingers are aligned...let me just..." Tweek's hand suddenly glowed green and he places them on my arm. There was a tingling sensation in my arm and suddenly, my arm was back to normal.

"I'm...all better," I said as I stare down down.

"Yep, just uh...just try not to use lift anything heavy with your right hand for awhile. It still needs to heal up naturally," Tweek said.

"Got it," I sighed.

Tweek then extends his hand to help me up. "Well Craig, shall we get back to class?"

"...Whatever," I sighed as I take his hand. He lifts me up and I accidentally collide into his chest.

"Whoops...sorry," Tweek blushes.

I blushed as well and took a step back. "Let's just go," I sighed.

"Hm." When I saw Tweek smiling at me, my heart started racing....that's...new. "Let's go...partner."

"...." We started walking back to class together.

For a few seconds...he actually kinda looked cool.


	3. The Very Cool Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig has learned that when you train in Super High, you train as if your life depends on it, Clyde starts developing a crush on girl in his class, and nothing defines a superhero than their costumes.

"T-Tweek...I can't t-take it anymore," I started panting. My body feels like it's on fire right now.

"Just a l-little more...I know you can hold it."

"Fuck...I feel like you're trying to break me into t-two," I groaned.

"Come on...just a little longer...you're so close."

"F-fuck!"

"...You know...if you someone put this out of context...it would sound like you two are doing something sexual right now."

"What are you talking about Kenny? I'm just helping Craig stretch," Tweek sighed.

"You're pushing down! You're pushing down!" I exclaimed.

"Jesus, have you never stretched in your life or something?"

"I told you, I'm not that into physical exercise! I even go out of my way to get out of PE!" Craig exclaimed.

"That's not good, considering the majority of our classes will involve physical education," Kenny said.

"Joy," I sighed. Tweek pushes my back once more till I finally touched my toes.

"Fuck! I think I pulled something!" I exclaimed.

"Don't be such a baby," Tweek sighed. Tweek finally stops pushing me and I laid back.

"Jesus Christ...do you supers actually do this shit everyday?"

"Pretty much," Kenny said.

"We all got to stay in shape when we're fighting powerful enemies. Just be glad that your exercise regiment fits you," Tweek said.

"Fits me huh? It feels more like I'm taking someone else's regiment at the moment," I sighed. The bell suddenly rings and everyone started leaving.

"Lunch time," Tweek said.

"Great, I'm starving," Kenny said.

"You're always hungry," Tweek said.

I ignore the two and quickly headed towards the changing room. I want to meet up with Clyde and Token. Once I was inside, I quickly took a shower and started changing my clothes.

"You're in a hurry," Tweek said.

"Well me, Clyde, and Toke just bought this new game yesterday. We're going to check it out," I said.

"Game huh..."

"Yep," I zip up my pants and put everything into my locker.

"Hey uh...do you think I could join-"

"See you," I quickly left the locker room and headed towards the cafeteria.

"...O-okay...see you in...class..."

I finally reached the cafeteria and I see Clyde and Token. I quickly grabbed my lunch and headed towards them.

"There you are!" Clyde exclaimed, "I was getting tired of waiting."

"Sorry, I just finished another day of excessive training," I sighed. I winced when I sat down, my body feels sore right now. "Hey...how many times did you guys have to train?"

"...Um...once, why?"

"What!?" I exclaimed, "so only my fucking class are the ones that do multiple training sessions!?"

"Yep, I thought you knew?" Kenny said as he sat down at our table.

"Why the fuck are you sitting here?" I glared.

"Cause almost all the other tables are full and this is the only one that isn't full, so..." Kenny happily munches on his burger.

"I still can't believe that you're Mysterion, the cool and dark hero that everyone in town loves!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Yep. A lot of people are shocked to learn that the mysterious Mysterion is...well...me," Kenny smirked.

"...You are still so cool," Clyde said, "can I get your autograph?"

"Clyde, shut up," I sighed. "Anyways, you have the game Toke?"

"Yep, here it is," Token brings it out and both Clyde and Craig stares at it in amazement.

"It looks even cooler than when we bought it," Clyde said.

"Yeah...so who's going first?"

"First for what?" Tweek suddenly appears and sits between me and Mysterion.

"Ugh, is there really no other tables you guys can sit at?"

"Nope," Tweek said.

"Hey guys!" Stan said.

"Hey," Kyle comes up.

"What's up losers," Cartman comes in.

"For fuck sake," I groaned as I see the majority of my classmates come and sit at our table.

"Just ignore them Craig, and let's focus on playing," Token said.

"You're right," I said.

"Woah, is that the new adventure game that came out last week?" Stan asked.

"Dude, you got to let us play," Kyle said.

"Fuck no," I sighed.

"Can I play first you guys?" Clyde asked.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Yes! This is going to be sweet," Clyde puts the game card in the portable console and started the game up. "Woah...the graphics are even more cooler than how they showed it on TV."

"Just pick a character, and don't pick a loser like you always do," I said.

"I don't always pick a loser character!"

"I see you landing on the guy with the feathers for a costume," I sighed.

"He looks like he has a story behind him...and his feather costume."

"I agree, that costume looks fabulous."

We all look up and we see the famous fashion hero. Fashionista herself.

"F-F-Fashionista?" Clyde stuttered, he suddenly drops the console.

"Shit," I grab the console and inspect it. Nothing is damaged, thank god. "Clyde, careful!"

"H-hi F-Fashionista! I'm Clyde...I-I'm uh...you're b-biggest fan," Clyde said.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Fashionista said, "oh but...you can call me Bebe, cutie," Bebe said as she pets Clyde's head. I swear...I can see hearts in Clyde's eyes. "Mind if I sit at this table?"

"I don't mind at all," Clyde said.

"Thanks cutie." Fashionista, or Bebe, sat between Clyde and Wendy. Bebe then immediately focuses on Wendy. "Hey girl, your outfit is looking cute today."

"Thanks Bebe, you look hot yourself."

The two girls giggle and continued to chat with each other. Guess Call Girl and Fashionista are best friends, figures.

I ignore them and focus my attention on playing. "Shit, Toke, what do I do about the fire caster?"

"Duck and use an ice spell!"

"Come on...got it!"

"Now hit him with your special move!"

"Die you fucker!" So close...so close... "Yes! Got him!"

"Awesome man!" Token raised his hand and I high five him.

"Ha ha ha...stupid idiot didn't see it coming," I grinned.

"...Well that's rare," Tweek suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"You smiling...I've never...seen you smile before...it suits you," Tweek said.

"Why don't you take a picture, fucker," I raised my hand and flip him off.

"Craig, don't be mean," Token said.

"Whatever," I sighed. I get up and grabbed my cup, "I'm going to get a refill." I leave the table and headed back to the canteen.

...What I too harsh on him? I probably was...damn it...Token is probably going to tell me to apologize and then I'll feel like a shitty person. Shit. Ugh...my mood is sour now...I blame the oh so amazing Wonder Kid. Ugh.

* * *

I watched as Craig left. Did I do something wrong? Ugh...why can't I ever make that guy happy? Why does he get mad all the time...

...He did have a cute smile though.

"Hey, don't feel bad Tweek, he's always like that," Token said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, been like that since we were kids, even before I became friends with him," Token said.

"Jesus, why are you friends with him? He seems like a prick," Stan said.

"Hey, don't you say that about Craig!" Clyde pouted, no longer staring at Bebe. "He maybe an asshole...and doesn't have much of a sense of humor, but he's an amazing guy!"

"Seriously? That guy is an ass," Cartman said.

"It takes one to know one," Kyle muttered.

"I'm serious!" Clyde stands up, "if it weren't for Craig, I'd be dead right now!"

Everyone stares at him in shock. Wait...what?

"What Clyde means is that...when Craig and Clyde were kids, Clyde fell off the jungle bars and scraped his knees. Craig then help Clyde to his feet and took him home. Even stayed with him while Clyde's mom bandaged him."

"That was nice of Craig," I smiled.

"Yeah, but I bet he was laughing on the inside because you were clumsy enough to fall off the jungle bars," Cartman said.

"He wouldn't laughed at that! He...he didn't laugh when my mom died!" Clyde exclaimed. Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Your...mom died?" Bebe turns and stares at Clyde.

Clyde sniffles and wiped his eyes. "Yeah...my mom died when a villain destroyed a building and debris fell on her. Craig...Craig was there with me...and he was there during the funeral and...and he was there when I needed it! So even if Craig is an ass sometimes...he's a good guy!" Clyde exclaimed.

"...I never...never knew that he...did that..." Tweek said.

"...What about you Token?"

"...For me...he was the only one that didn't care about my cyborg parts. He just looked at me as a normal kid. Never once asked how I got all these parts in me or if I was born like this. He treated me like a normal kid."

"Yeah! So if you fuckers have something to say about Craig, you can kiss my-"

"Clyde."

We all turn around. It was Craig.

"C-Craig!"

"...." I stared at him. I couldn't tell what his expression was on his face.

"Come on, why don't we go somewhere else to eat lunch. I don't like how crowded this table is," Craig said.

"...Okay," Token gets up and grabs his tray.

"...."

"Come on Clyde," Craig said.

Clyde sniffles and picks up his lunch. "Um...s-see you in class, Fashionista."

"...You too."

Clyde then leaves the table and follows Token. Craig stares at us for a moment before turning and leaving.

"...."

"What the hell is with them?" Cartman asked.

"Shut up fat ass," Kyle sighed.

"I-I-I don't know about y-you guys...b-but d-didn't C-Craig seem c-c-cooler there?"

"Yeah..." Wendy said.

"Uh huh...and his friend wasn't so bad himself," Bebe said.

"...." I get up from my chair and started following them.

"Tweek? Where are you going?"

"I'll be back," I said. I follow the three until I finally caught up to them. "W-wait!"

"...What do you want?" Craig turns and looks at me.

"...Can I...talk to you privately?" I asked.

"..." Craig looks back at Token and Clyde and gestures them to go on ahead. "...Five minutes."

"...I just...I wanted to say...it was nice of you for...helping Clyde like that...and for being friends with Token..."

"...That's a thing that most of you supers probably don't get," Craig sighed as he leans against the wall behind him, "just because you have powers or are not that easy to kill...you're still human. Both Clyde and Token may have these superpowers...but they're still humans."

"...You're right," I smiled. "You know...if you show this cool side of yours a bit more...you'd make an excellent hero," I said.

"....Shut up," Craig sighed. He then turns, "if that's all, I'm leaving."

"That's all," I said.

Craig nods and then leaves. I stare at him as he leaves. He really is cool. As much of an ass Craig can be...this type of Craig isn't so bad. He's almost admirable.

I blushed when I thought that his cheeks were a bit red when I said that he'd make a great hero. "Oh come on Tweek, he hates you...there's no way he'd be interested in you...you don't even know if he even likes guys..."

* * *

"...What the fuck?" I sighed when I see Clyde staring at Bebe....again. "Dude, just ask her out already and then get rejected. This is starting to be stupid."

"H-how would you know that she will reject me? She could totally be into me you know," Clyde pouts.

"Come on Clyde, even I know someone like her has high standards. Why in the hell would she go out with you?" I sighed.

"You don't know that! We could even be destined for each other!"

"Whatever, just go ask her out already. I'm getting tired of seeing this shit," I sighed.

"Same," Token sighed.

"You'll see! I'll go ask Bebe out now!" Clyde stood there, not making a move.

"...Well?"

"I...I need to prep myself!" Clyde takes a deep breath and suddenly starts jogging in place.

"What are you doing?"

"Prepping myself!"

"Really? Cause it looks like you really need to take a piss," I sighed.

"...Maybe a little." God damn it Clyde.

"Craig! There you are!" Tweek comes up and walks towards us. "I'm glad I found you."

"What is it now?" I sighed.

"I just wanted to know your size," Tweek said.

"Woah...that's pretty bold of you Tweek," Clyde winks.

Tweek tilts his head in confusion, before blushing in realization. "I-I didn't mean that size! I mean your clothes size..."

"Why?"

"For your costume of course! By the way, what would you like your costume to have?"

"Costume?"

"Woah, so cool!" Clyde exclaimed.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to wear a costume," I said.

"Sorry, but you have to. Everyone at Super High needs a costume for special training and for when they start fighting real villains. As for Heroism students, they need a costume for missions."

"What's the point of wearing a costume when the majority of the population is made up of supers, so it's pointless for disguising ourselves," I sighed.

"I know originally costumes were used for hiding supers identities, but now they are used to help us when we use our powers. Do you want your clothes to be destroyed during battle? You'll just end up naked in the streets!"

"I'll be naked for a bit, so what?" Craig sighed.

"B-being nude is something you shouldn't be doing in public!" Tweek exclaimed, his face was red.

"Whatever," I sighed.

"Just...just send a picture of your ideal costume to Bebe and she'll make it for you. You're going to need one for today's training at one today."

"Ugh...we just finished training this morning!" I groaned.

"Hey, a hero from Heroism never stops training. We need all the strength we can get when we deal with the big boys," Tweek said.

"Ugh...fine, I'll send a quick sketch too Bebe," I said.

"Thank you," Tweek smiles. The bell rings and it was time for our next class to begin. "I'll see you in class."

"Whatever," I sighed as I put away my stuff into my locker and grabbed my books. Once Tweek leaves, I grabbed some notebook paper and start drawing my "costume."

"So what is your costume going to be?"

"As long as I don't look stupid and it feels alright, I don't give a fuck," I said. I put the finishing touches to my costume. I then headed towards Bebe before she left for class. "Hey, Fashionista, think you can make my costume?"

"Of course, just hand me your drawing and I'll make you look fabulous!"

"Here," I hand her my drawing of my costume.

"...Are you...joking?"

"Nope, that's my costume and I want you to make it."

"...You have got to be fucking kidding me."

* * *

I started stretching my arms as I stare at the door. Where's Craig? He's late.

"Waiting for your boyfriend?" Kenny asked.

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" I blushed.

"Please, I've seen you blushing and staring at him, you like him," Kenny said.

"I...I..." I blushed and look down, "maybe a little...but what am I suppose to do? He fucking hates me man..."

"So what? He has to be crazy to not like the world's second favorite hero," Kenny said.

"Kenny, he's the only kid who hates supers. So of course him not liking me is possible," I sighed.

"...Point taken," Kenny said.

"Not helping," I sighed.

"So...what you think his costume is going to be?"

"I...I'm not sure..." I wonder what he had planned. I think the color blue suits him very well.

"You know...it would be super cute and gay if he had a matching costume like yours," Kenny said.

"Shut up," I sighed. I look down at my costume. I was wearing a light blue tight suit with a white stripe in the middle. I wore white boots, gloves, and a belt. I also had a lightning bolt on my chest. I also wear a white mask from time to time, it helps me see better when I'm enhancing my vision. My costume is sorta simple compared to others, but I like it. It's...me. "...I wonder what costume identifies Craig..."

The door suddenly open and I turn my head in anticipation.

"..."

"..."

"...What?"

"...What...are you wearing?" I asked when I look at his head. It looks...exactly like the blue hoodie he was wearing earlier. The only difference is that there's an S on it and he was wearing a black mask and gloves.

"My costume, duh," Craig sighed.

"What!?" I exclaimed, "how the fuck is this a costume!?"

"What? Bebe made sure it doesn't tear easily when I use my powers or when I fight. It's also very comfortable."

"..." I stare at him. Of course. Even his costume would be half-assed! This fucker! "I really really hate you."

"Oh good, cause I hate you too," Craig glared.

We both glared at each other. I could feel the electricity around us.

"Come on guys, don't be like that," Kenny said.

"Like I said, if I'm wearing a costume, I ain't wearing something that's ridiculous."

"Well sorry if everyone's costume is a bit more creative!"

"Creative? having your underwear over your suit is being creative?"

"I'll have you know that Kenny looks nice with his underwear on the outside!"

"Uh...thanks, but can you two just stop-"

"Oh, so you like Kenny's costume huh? If you like it so much, fuss over his instead of mine!"

"The reason I'm fussing over you is because I want you to put a bit more effort in what you wear!"

"It's my style and my clothes! Why do you care!"

"Now now Craig," Kenny suddenly gets between us and puts his arm around Craig. "I know you're not into the whole hero business, but you go to admit...no girl is going to want to date someone who can't at least wear something more...super."

"I don't want to date girls!" Craig exclaimed. We froze and stared at him. What? Realizing what he just said, Craig blushed and pulls away from Kenny. "I-I mean...I don't want to date anyone...right now..." Craig said.

Wait...does this mean...he's...

"Oh...I didn't know you swing that way. Guess all the girls have no chance then," Kenny jokes.

"Fuck off," Craig blushed, he lifts his hand and flips Kenny off.

I stare at him. He's...gay? I...I never knew. I suddenly felt my heart racing.

"...What are you looking at? Going to comment on my costume again?"

I frown, "no...let's just get to training already," I sighed.

"Fine," Craig said.

We both started walking towards our group when suddenly, the alarm rang. "Oh no..."

"Shit...what the fuck is that? A fire alarm?"

"No! A villain has entered the school!" I exclaimed.

"What!?"

"How the fuck did they get past the security system!?" Kenny exclaimed.

"They must be a hacker or something!"

"Everyone, we need to go!" Kyle exclaimed. Everyone starts running outside. Kenny puts down his mask and was now in full on Mysterion mode. I grab my mask from my pocket and put it on.

"Craig, come on!"

"W-what?"

"You're part of Heroism too! We need everyone's help!"

"B-but...I'm just a trainee!"

"Don't give a shit! Let's go!" I grab Craig's arm and pull him along. We started running out of the gym and towards the front of the school. Once we reached the front, we see Hellboy, a level ten villain. Shit!

"Hello Heroism, miss me?" Hellboy smirked.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Kenny exclaimed.

"Got one of my henchmen to hack into your worthless security system," Hellboy smirked. Soon, minions started coming out of the ground and were standing beside Hellboy.

"You don't belong here! Get the fuck out before we make you," Kenny said.

"Oh, and what are you going to do?" Hellboy snaps his fingers and one of his minions lunges towards Kenny.

"Mysterion!" I exclaimed.

Stan starts running towards them and pulled out his drills. He jumps and hits the ground, and giant drills shoots up from the ground and hit two minions.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends!" Kyle flies up and shoots his lasers at Hellboy, but a minion jumps up and grabs Kyle.

"Damn it," I summon a lightning bolt and start throwing them at Hellboy and his minions.

Everyone starts attacking the minions and I try my best to get Hellboy.

"Pathetic, all of you can't beat me," Hellboy said, "not when I got a new move." Hellboy suddenly snaps his fingers and lava suddenly shoots out of the ground.

"Shit! Be careful guys!" I exclaimed. I used my ice powers to cool down the lava.

"L-look out!" Craig exclaimed from behind me. I turn and a minion suddenly jumps on me and starts scratching my face.

"Shit!"

"T-Tweek!" Craig exclaimed.

"Oh? Who's this? A new recruit? Hellboy suddenly starts walking towards Craig.

"Shit! Craig! Run!"

Craig tries running, but Hellboy snaps his fingers and the ground suddenly surrounds Craig's body. "No no no...no running," Hellboy smirked.

"Motherfucker," Craig gritted his teeth as he struggles to get out of the trap.

"...I know that voice anywhere. You're that kid that said you hated superheroes," Hellboy smirked, "and yet...here you are...attending a school of supers. Are you bipolar or something?"

"Believe me when I said I had no fucking choice in this fucking matter," Craig said.

"...I like you kid...you got an attitude that makes the demons cry out in joy," Hellboy said. His face was close to Craig.

"Don't you fucking get anywhere near a-ah!" One of the minions pushes my head down.

"Fuck. You," Craig said.

"..." Hellboy suddenly laughs evilly as he grabs Craig's face. "I like you kid. How about this...leave these group of super losers and join the bad side. I promise...it'll be a hell lot of fun."

"....A lot of fun huh?" Craig whispered.

No...Craig no! Please...don't do it! "C-Craig!"

"Quiet you," the minion holding me down hissed.

Craig looks at me and then back at Hellboy. "...What exactly do you guys...do?"

"Oh you know...rob people blind, mess up people's lives...do a little killing here and there. For me...I want to bring Satan here and destroy this land of superheroes," Hellboy smirked.

"...Hm..."

"Craig! Don't listen to him! You're a good guy! Don't you dare do as he say!"

"Shut the lightning dork up!"

"...You...want to rid the world of...superheroes?"

"Yep, and make this a super villain only world. What do you say? Ditch these losers and join a much more fun side. What do you say?"

"C-Craig...please...I...I know you can be good...I believe in you!" I cried out.

"For the last fucking time. Shut up! The big boys are talking!"

"Fuck you! All you are is just an angst filled teenager that probably has parental issues," I spat.

Hellboy suddenly turns towards me and starts walking towards me. "Shut the fuck up! Or else I'll make you shut up," Hellboy suddenly takes out a knife and points it to my cheek.

"Hey!" We both turn our heads and look up at Craig. "Leave him alone."

"...Oh come on, this guy is a total loser. A useless fuck."

"...I'll admit, he's a pain in my ass, he's a fucking prick, gets upset with the littlest things I do, and frankly...I would love to see him get his face punched," well...that hurt. "...But he's sincere."

...Huh?

"What you on about?"

"Look man, he actually believes I can make a decent hero...which is the worst mistake he has ever made, terrible, I don't even know how he can be this positive."

"We get it!" I exclaimed.

"Still...I...I actually admire how he trust people so easily...even if he might get hurt in the end. So...if he thinks I can be a good enough hero...then," The rocks that were holding Craig's hands were not breaking and soon his hands were free. "I'll be," he frees his legs, "a motherfucking," he got out, "hero!" His eyes were glowing blue.

"W-what the hell?"

"Craig..."

Craig suddenly jumps up and lands right in front of Hellboy. Craig grabs Hellboy by the collar and stares at him with a menacing look. "Another thing. As much as I hate powers, this school, and the idea of being a superhero...the one thing I hate even more than that are stupid villains that hurt people for no good reason." Craig raised his fist. "So fuck off!" Craig throws Hellboy in the air and punches him. Hellboy then starts flying out of the school and into the sky.

"Boss!"

"Hey, you little bastards! If you don't get the fuck off of them and out of here, I'll do something even worse to you!"

"...S-scatter!" The minion holding exclaimed. Soon all the minions started getting off of us and running out of the school.

"That's what I thought," Craig spat.

"....Craig..." He looks...so cool right now...

"Oh my god, Craig, you saved us!" Stan exclaimed.

"Y-y-yeah buddy, y-y-you sure got us out of a-a-a n-n-nasty s-situation," Jimmy said.

"Whatever. If we're done here, I heading towards the infirmary."

"Is your hand broken again?" Kenny asked.

Craig sighed and lifts up his arm. Only his fingers were bruised this time. "Not like last time, at least it's not as painful as last time."

"...Glad to see you're getting use to that power of yours," Kenny said.

"Whatever," Craig then starts leaving and headed back inside.

"...." He saved me. I quickly get back onto my feet and chased after him. "C-Craig!"

"What now? Going to complain how I fought that guy too?"

"No...I just...I just..." I stood in front of him, my head was down. "Thank you...I wanted to thank you for...saving me."

"...The guy was a total prick...and he actually thought I would like what he was offering, what an idiot," Craig sighed.

"...Still...you...you said all that stuff about me...how I annoy you...and yet...you still helped me."

"It was the right thing to do, don't overthink it," Craig said. Before Craig could leave, I grab his hand. "What now?"

"L-let me..." I used my healing powers and healed up his fingers.

"Huh...no pulling my fingers like last time?"

"...I'm glad you didn't hurt you entire arm to save me," I said as I stare at Craig's hand.

"...Hey...l-let go already," Craig takes his hand back, and when I look up at him, he was blushing slightly. "Are we done here? This was exhausting."

"I...I have one more thing to say," I exclaimed.

"What now?" Craig stares at me.

I got into position and did my pose. "Craig Tucker, for you heroic deed and saving another super...I hereby title you, Heroism's best hero of the month! I wish I could make it a year, but that would not be fair to the...uh...other heroes..." I held my pose...oh god...I always hate doing that. Why the fuck do we have to do this whenever a hero does something heroic? It's so stupid. I held my pose and was waiting for Craig to say how stupid I look.

"...Pff ha ha ha...what the fuck was that?" I was surprised. I look up and I never thought I see the day. Craig was laughing. "You really go far and beyond with this hero stuff, huh?"

"....I-it's part of the job," I laugh. We stood there as we chuckle to ourselves. When I look back at Craig, seeing him smile made my heart race. He really looks good when he smiles. "U-um...hey...c-can I ask you something?"

"What?" Craig asked.

"...I-if you don't mind...i-is it...okay if I hang out with you and your friends? I...I'd like to try out that game of yours," I blushed.

"...Do whatever you want man. I won't stop you," Craig said. I couldn't help it. I grab Craig's arm and gave it a hug. I had a big grin on my face. "H-hey...get off..." I can tell he was blushing.

Yep...Craig is definitely cool...and I really like him.


	4. Being Bad for a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Craig and Tweek are stressed out with classes and studying, so they decide to skip school and have a day of fun and being bad. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi, I want to say, thank you all for enjoying the fic so far, especially to those that visited me on my tumblr! By the way, if you're all curious on what Tweek's costume looks like, I did drew up a few drawings over my tumblr, so you can go and check it out over there!

This was...weird. It was weird right? Right? I mean...here I am, eating my lunch with my two buddies...and with Tweek.

"Watch out for the ax!"

"I got it..." Tweek said as he concentrates playing.

"Woah, you dodged him, it took me twelve tries to dodge him."

"It's pretty easy if you learn the pattern he's moving," Tweek said.

"You're so cool..."

"..." Seriously...what the actual fuck? I know I said that the dork could do whatever he wants and hang with us...but he's been hanging out with us a lot...and I mean a lot. He's even became close friends with Clyde and Token.

"You got the chest! Awesome," Clyde raised his hand and Tweek high fives him.

"That was amazing," Token said.

"You even beat Craig's record!" Clyde said.

"Clyde, shut up," I sighed as I continue to eat my pizza.

It's not that hanging out with Tweek is bad...it's just...different. I don't know if I like it or not.

The bell suddenly rings and Tweek lifts his head. "Shit, lunch is already over?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ugh, I was suppose to be studying during lunch...I guess I got distracted," Tweek sighed as he starts cleaning up.

"You've been studying quite a lot lately," I said.

"Well duh, we got a big test coming up, it's suppose to go over what we learned so far and what it takes to be a Heroism hero. Weren't you listening?"

"No, I was too busy not giving two fucks about everything," I sighed.

"Christ...I bet you haven't started studying, right?"

"Why would I study for something I don't give a shit about?" I sighed.

"Because, as a Heroism student, you need to know the basics of being a hero, if you fail the test, you'll end up getting punished."

"So what? I'll get detention, get scolded, and so on. Not like it'll be the end of the world," I sighed.

"Actually, the punishment is that you'll have to hang upside down at the gym while holding two buckets of stone, while reciting Heroism's anthem. If you make one mistake on the anthem, you'll have to start all over and hang there for another hour."

"...That...that's abuse!"

"Hey, you and your parents signed the consent contract. The school can do whatever they want with you as long as it doesn't kill you...it'll just be very painful," Tweek smiled.

"...Fuck!" I exclaimed. I get up and started leaving.

"Where are you going?" Clyde asked.

"To the library! There's no way I'm failing this fucking test!" I exclaimed.

As I ran out of the cafeteria, I swore I could hear the little punk laughing at me. I seriously want to punch his smug face right now.

* * *

Jesus Christ...how the fuck is anyone suppose to get this!? If I knew heroes had to learn all this shit, I would have felt bad for them years ago!

"...Having trouble there?" Tweek asked.

"Ugh...this is so fucking stupid! How is anyone suppose to know what type of power to use against a shadow villain?"

"That's easy, you need to use a light based power," Tweek said.

"Yeah, but it says here that the villain is immune to light based powers!"

"Oh, a tricky one, well for that, you simply have to find it's weak point, make a dash towards it, strike it three times, then hit the head of either the shadow or the one controlling the shadow, then you-"

"I'm stopping you right there. Ugh...I feel like my head is going to turn to soup soon," I sighed as I rest my head on my desk.

"Will you please be quiet? We're trying to study," Kyle said.

"Fuck you," I lift my hand and flip him off.

"Craig, I don't understand why this is a problem for you. You actually get good grades when you were attending your old school," Tweek said.

"Only because the topics didn't involve this crap!" I throw my book to the side and sat back in my seat. "Ugh...I need a smoke." I get out of my chair and left the classroom.

"S-smoke!?" Tweek starts following me. "Y-you can't be smoking in here!"

"Relax, I'll smoke in the restroom, no one will know," I sighed.

"T-that's not the point! Don't you know what that stuff does to your lungs, and don't get me started on what it does to your health! It will give you cancer!"

"Chill, it's not like I smoke 24/7, I just do it once in awhile or when I'm feeling on edge," I sighed.

"Jesus Christ, you have to listen to me when I say that you should not be smoking and that you should quit before that stuff kills you!"

We finally reached a nearby restroom and I headed inside, with Tweek close behind me. I made sure that no one was around, then I took out a cigarette and my lighter.

"You even have your own lighter!?"

"Yep," I smirked. I put the cigarette into my mouth, and just as I was about to light it, Tweek grabs the cigarette and throws it in the trash. "Dude!"

"I'm sorry Craig, but as a hero and your friend, I must ask that you stop this bad behavior right now!"

"...Since when were we friends?" I sighed.

"O-oh...I...well...I thought we were since...we've been...spending a lot of time together...and...and..." I rolled my eyes and took out another cigarette. "Don't take out another one!"

"Dude, seriously? You have any idea how expensive a pack costs?" I frowned.

"All the reasons why you should stop before you become an addict!"

"I won't get addicted to this stuff, so stop worrying," I take out the box and was about to grab another one, but Tweek quickly snatches the box and used lightning bolts to set the box on fire before putting the fire out with his water power. "You fucking dick!"

"Sorry Craig, but it's for your own good," Tweek said as he throws the charred box into the trashcan.

"Ugh, great...now what am I suppose to do to with all this stress?" I lean against the wall behind me and tried to calm myself down. "Ugh...when exactly is this stupid test anyways?"

"...In two months," Tweek said.

"Two months!? Why are we working so hard now then!?"

"B-because it's suppose to teach us that when you're a hero, you must expect the unexpected! You don't know when you're about to fight crime, so it's best to be ready at all times! That's why we're studying so we can-"

"Fuck that noise," I look around the restroom until I noticed a window. It looked big enough for me to get through. I turn the trashcan upside down, letting all the contents inside to spill over. I then hop on it and try to open the window.

"W-w-what are you doing!?" Tweek exclaimed as he crouches down and starts picking up the trash.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving school," I said.

"B-b-but...it's only nine in the morning! School doesn't finish till three!"

"That's why I'm skipping for the day," I said.

"Skipping!? Craig, you shouldn't do something like that! You'll get in trouble!"

"Don't care, if I stay here any longer, then I'm going to lose my mind," I finally managed to open the window and I was about to get through until Tweek grabs my arm.

"D-don't go! What if you get caught!? You'll be punished, and I'm telling you, it's not just detention you have to worry about!"

"Stop worrying so much, I know what I'm doing, I always do this kind of stuff back in my old school," I said.

"Just because you done it in your old school doesn't mean it'll work here! This is a school for heroes! Rules here are very strict! One wrong move and you'll be cleaning the entire school for a month!"

"Even if I get caught, it'll be my problem, so stop worrying about me and just go back to class like a good student you are," I managed to get him to let go of me and I went through the window.

"Craig!"

I look around and started running towards the gate. Just gotta hop over it and I'm out of here. Easy. Once I reached the gate, I completely forgot how fucking tall it was. Okay...less easy.

"Craig!" I turn around and I see Tweek running towards me. "Don't go!"

"Jesus, you're persistent," I sighed. I turn back towards the gate. Hm...maybe I can jump it? I mean...if I can punch something that hard...then I must be able to jump really far...I wonder.

"Craig...please...let's just go back inside before a teacher finds us!"

"Nope, I'm leaving and having fun," I said.

"Ugh...why aren't you listening to me!?" Tweek exclaimed, he started pulling his hair.

Jesus, do I really have to explain this to him? "Look here. All of you in there probably wants to be a good hero, so you're studying your asses off. For me, I never want to be a hero, nor do I want to be the best hero, so excuse me if I don't want to waste my time studying for a test that's in two months right now."

"Still Craig...think about your grades! Think about what teachers will think of you! Everyone will think that you're-"

"A troublemaker? I've already heard it," I sighed.

"....Just let me ask you one thing...why?"

"Why? Dude...don't you ever want to stop studying so hard for once and just...have fun? Don't you ever want to put down the hero persona and be...well...bad for a day?"

"O-of course not! I'm a Heroism member! I can't go around and be bad!"

"It's not like you have to be bad all the time...just for a day...to see how it feels...to feel...alive," I said.

"...Alive?" Tweek tilts his head in confusion.

"...I knew you wouldn't get it," I sighed, "You're too much of a stuck up to get it."

"N-no I'm not!"

We suddenly hear two teachers talking and heading our way. Shit, I got to get out now. "Just go back to class before you get in trouble. Wouldn't want that perfect record of your being destroyed because of me."

"...M-maybe I will..."

"Good..." I said, I focus on my attention back to the gate, "honestly...it was silly of me thinking you would join me on this little adventure of mine."

"...You...you thought...I'd join you?"

"You came this far...so I thought...it would be interesting if you actually came along. Guess I was wrong."

"...."

Okay...the gate is pretty tall....I just gotta...jump...but how far do I have to jump? Shit...will jumping break my legs though? Damn it...maybe I can climb it or-

"Huh?" I suddenly felt arms around me and I was in the air. "Shit! What the fuck!?"

"Quiet before the teachers hear you," Tweek said as he flew us up.

"What are you doing?"

"...You said...that I don't get why you want to be bad for a day or why you want to skip..so...I want you to teach me. Teach me to be bad for a day...teach me to not be such a....stuck up."

"...Now you're speaking my language," I smirk, "let's get the hell out of here." Tweek nods and we started flying out of there.

Once we were a good distance away from the school, we land ourselves at a nearby park. I sighed in relief when we were back on the ground, I seriously hate heights.

"Oh my god...I can't believe I did that! Oh god!"

"Tweek..."

"They're going to find out that I left! They're going to call my parents! My parents are going to ground me! I'll be kicked out of school...no...they'll kick me out of Heroism! I'll never be a hero again! I'll have to walk around the streets and be a...be a...person that has elemental powers!"

"Tweek! Chill!" I exclaimed. I grab him by his shoulders and try to calm him down. "Okay one, they're not going to kick you out of school or Heroism for this. Two..you'd actually make a decent weather man or something."

"Not helping!"

"Three...if we do get caught...I'll say I force you to come with me," I said.

"How do I know you'll do that, you hate me," Tweek sighed.

"Well..." I grab his hand, "I hate you a little less...and it was kinda awesome of you to come with me."

"....Nnnggg...just...where are we going?"

I smile at him, "Anywhere we want. Let's go," I pull his hand and we started heading towards the city. This is going to be awesome.

* * *

"An arcade...really?"

"What's wrong with the arcade?"

"I don't know...when I thought you said we should be bad for a day...I thought we'd be setting stuff on fire or...robbing banks or-"

"Dude...I'm not trying to commit a crime...I just want to have some fun."

"...Still....an arcade? Isn't that..too cliche?"

"Fuck you, I love cliches," Craig sighed.

"Alright...so what game do you want to play?"

"First, let's get as much tokens as we can," Craig pulls me along and I couldn't help but blush. Jesus...he's holding my hand! Doesn't he realize that!? Ugh...I wish I knew what he was thinking. Still...he did look cool when he told me about this idea of his.

"Huh? How come the prices for tokens different?"

"They usually have a discount during this hour. Usually college students or adults bored with life come here at this hour," Craig said.

"You...must come here a lot if you know that," I said.

"Yep," Craig inserted a dollar bill into the machine and we got our tokens. We then headed towards a wack-a-mole machine.

"I love these," I smiled.

"Here," Craig hands me the hammer while he takes the other one. "Let's see how many we can get."

"Alright," The game counted down and soon little robotic moles pops their head up. "Oh! Get that one!"

"Got it. Get the one on top!"

"Got it!" I smiled.

We continued playing until the game was over and all the moles stopped coming up.

"That was fun," I said.

"Yeah, but you actually beat me," Craig said as he pointed at the scores. I smile, feeling proud of myself. "Don't get a big head," Craig rolled his eyes and we headed towards the basketball game.

"I've always wanted to try this one, but it was the most expensive," I said.

"Luckily there's a discount," Craig smirked. He inserts the tokens in and we grabs the basketballs.

I take the basketball and threw it, but it misses the net. "Damn it." I take another basketball and threw it, but it also misses. "Nnnggg...."

"Here, let me show help you," Craig walks behind me and suddenly puts his hands on my arms. I started blushing. "Don't bend your arms that much, just here is fine. Then you lift your arms...and..." I shoot the ball and it went into the net.

"I-I see...thanks," I said.

"No problem, Craig walks back to his game.

I take a deep breath and try to steady my racing heart. Come on Tweek...just...just stay calm. It's not like we're dating or anything. I take another basketball and did what Craig told me. I managed to shoot the ball in. I look at Craig, who was looking at me and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled.

I...I kinda wish this was a date.

After the arcade, we decided to head somewhere to get something to eat.

"You sure...we should just be eating ice cream?" I asked.

"Don't worry...we'll also have drinks too," Craig said as he enters the ice cream shop.

"..." I sighed and follow him in. We grabbed a booth near a window and we look over the menu. "Jesus...why's everything so...expensive? It's just ice cream..."

"That's because this place is the most famous for having awesome flavors."

"W-well why are we getting ice cream here!?"

"Because, I want to try out the Mountain Sunday," Craig smirked.

"M-mountain...Sunday?"

"Yeah...the only Sunday that has every flavor they have here. It's so good that they only serve it twice a week, and today is one of those days. We're getting it."

"...You know...you really act like a little kid when you're like this," I smiled.

Craig looks at me and blushes, "shut up."

I giggle and we ordered once the waitress comes. I look out the window and I couldn't help but feel...weird about this. 

"...You know...I've...never done something...like this."

"Wow...big shocker," Craig said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up," I sighed, "...it's just...I've always been taught to do good and do what's right...so doing something...like this...skipping classes...not studying..it's so...bizarre to me."

"...Tweek...listen. If you focus too much on studying and not focusing on your needs or what you want to do, you'll just end up stressing over everything, you'll miss out on a lot of stuff later in your life...hell...everything will go by so fast you'll miss out on everything."

"B-but...I'm a hero...I need to-"

"Just because you're a hero doesn't mean you're not human. People may need you...but even you need help once in awhile...so maybe you should take some time and smell the roses or something," Craig said.

"...Craig..." I look down at the table. I do want to help people...I want to save as many lives as I can from evil and villainy...but even I would like some time for myself...maybe...maybe this isn't so bad after all... "...Thank you."

"...Tweek...you-"

"Here you go you two," the waitress comes back to our table and places the mother lode of ice cream on our table. Jesus mother fucking Christ!

"Hey uh...why are we getting one bowl?"

"Kid...this is the Mountain Sunday, you think we have enough ice cream to serve both of you of this stuff?" The waitress rolls her eyes and left.

"Hey! Come back here!" Craig exclaimed.

"Craig...it's fine...I'm sure this is enough for the both of us," I sighed.

"T-that's not it..." Craig said. His...face was red all of a sudden.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"...The Mountain Sunday is also suppose to be uh...meant for couples," Craig said.

I blushed, "W-what!? Why would you order a Sunday that's meant for couples!?"

"I don't know man, I just wanted to try it out and see how good it was," Craig sighed. He started pouting, but his cheeks were still slightly red.

"..." This is so awkward...really really awkward! I can't do this! Ugh...

"I'm sorry if this makes you feel...uncomfortable..." Craig said, his head was down.

...This was also awkward for him too. "..." I grab a spoon and scooped up what I believe is vanilla with hazelnut. I put the ice cream in my mouth. "...Mm...this is really good...no wonder this place is famous."

"...." Craig looks up and stares at me.

"Well what are you waiting for? Dig in before it melts!" I smile.

"..." Craig smiles and takes his spoon.

We started eating the giant mountain of ice cream. He really is like a child...it's kinda cute.

* * *

How the fuck did we get here?

I stared at the building in front of me. There was a long line of people and a bouncer in front of it. Why the fuck are we at a club?

"Craig...what are we doing here? We're underage," I said.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead," Craig pulls me with him until we were close to the bouncer. I squeaked and hid behind Craig in fear. "Hey..."

"...Oh hey Craig," the bouncer guy suddenly dropped his scary face and looked at Craig with a friendly one. What the fuck? "You skip school again?"

"Yep. I get big points since I got out of that super school," Craig said.

"Seriously? You got powers?"

"Unfortunately," Craig sighed.

"That sucks," the bouncer laughs, "...hey...who's he?"

"I-I um...uh..."

"He's with me," Craig said.

"Hm...alright. Come in," The bouncer let's us in and Craig pulls me along.

"...H-how does he know you, and why are you allowed to come in here for free?"

"I did a favor for the owner awhile back. I get to come here whenever I want now," Craig said.

"...Y-you didn't...uh...k-kill someone for the owner...did you?"

"What the fuck? You watch way too many crime moves," Craig sighed. "I actually saved the owner's dogs when it got hit by a car. The guy was so thankful that he let's me in here...as long as I don't drink anything alcoholic in here," Craig said.

"Huh...so you like smoking but you don't drink?"

"I'm not that much of a bad ass," Craig smirked.

"Hm...it was nice of you to save the owner's dog..."

"Yeah...surprisingly...dog's are much more harder than guinea pigs, but still the same either way."

"...I don't think they're the same..." I sighed.

"Whatever, let's just have some fun," Craig grinned. He pulls me towards the bar and I was surprised that they serve soda in here. "I'll get a coke and...what do you want?"

"Um...I'll just get a Sprite," I said.

We got our drinks and we headed towards the stage. A band I don't know is playing and the music was decent, if not too loud.

"Come on," Craig grabs my hand we started dancing.

"I-I didn't take you for a dancer type of guy."

"I don't dance," Craig said.

"Then what do you call this?"

"Swaying my hips to the music. Huge difference," Craig grinned.

"Whatever you say," I giggled and started swaying my hips as well.

I was so busy enjoying the music that I didn't realized that Craig has left my side. Confused, I look around until I see Craig...and a random guy kissing him.

"What the fuck!" I quickly run towards them and used my ice fists to separate the two. "Get away from him you pervert!" I exclaimed as I pull Craig away from him.

"Tweek, what the fuck?" Craig sighed as he pulls away from me.

"H-he was kissing you! He was probably planning on raping you or something!" I exclaimed.

"No...he wasn't. We were just kissing, that's all."

"...Wait...you let him kiss you?" I asked.

"...Yes."

"...What the fuck is wrong with you!?" I grabbed the front of his hoodie and started shaking him. What the fuck!? What the actual fuck!?

"Dude, chill," Craig takes my hands off of him. I want to strangle him right now!

"This is what clubs do...or at least what this club does. People meet new people, they kiss each other, and sometimes they bang in the restroom in the back...or in the alley. I know there was this dude and chick who did it in some stranger's van-"

"That's not the point! You shouldn't be kissing people you don't know, especially people you don't have any feelings for!"

"It's fine, it's fun. Everyone knows that it doesn't mean a thing, see?" Craig grabs a random girl from the side and gives her a quick kiss.

"C-Craig!" I blushed.

"Relax, I'm gay remember? This means nothing to me...and uh...sorry," Craig said when he turns towards the girl.

"No problem handsome...but what about your friend here? He's not gay is he? I wouldn't mind having some fun with him," the girl suddenly puts her hand on my chest.

"U-uh...um...n-no thanks...m-ma'am..." I paled as she starts rubbing her hand on my chest.

"Sorry, he's not interested," Craig grabs my hand and pulls me towards the dance floor.

"Ugh...thanks," I sighed as I look back.

"Sorry if that made you uncomfortable," Craig said.

"It really was uncomfortable...but not as uncomfortable as seeing you kissing random people like that. I don't care if it's fun...I don't...I don't want you to do that anymore," I said.

"...Alright, I promise I'll stop doing that. Every time I come here, I'll just get some soda, listen to the music...and laugh when I see a guy puking on the floor."

"...Better...I guess," I smiled. We continued dancing when suddenly, the music changed.

"Alright people, it's that time where you grab a special someone and enjoy this slow dance," the DJ said as he played some slow music.

"Gross," Craig sighed as he watched people holding someone and dancing with them.

"You don't like...slow dances?"

"It's too...cheesy, I don't understand why the owner even has this as part of his club..."

"...Hey...you said you love cliches...right?"

"Yeah? So?"

I smile, "care to dance?" I hold out my hand to him.

"...Hm," Craig gives me a half smile before taking my hand and we started dancing.

We both stare each other, grinning to ourselves. This was so awkward...yet...kinda fun. Craig suddenly puts his head on my shoulder as we dance. I blushed at the close contact. I then lean against him as we slowly dance.

I could do this forever...

"Alright, it's time to bring back the fun! Let's turn the music up!"

The music becomes upbeat again and we pulled away from each other. We stared each other. We suddenly burst into laughter.

"That was so...stupid," Craig laughs.

"I know," I laugh.

"Oh god, I even placed my head on your shoulder like they do in movies."

"Y-yeah," I continued laughing and laughing till my stomach hurts. I then look up at Craig and saw him smiling and laughing.

...He looks so good like this. Smiling...laughing...he needs to do more of this. I suddenly look down at his lips...they were so...tantalizing...I couldn't help myself anymore! Craig did say that kissing someone was suppose to be fun....

I grab Craig's face and pull him closer. I placed my lips on his and I couldn't help but sigh at how slightly chapped they were...it was amazing.

I realized what I was doing, I pulled away, blushing. I look up at Craig, his face was completely red as he stares at me. "....I..I'm sorry...I...I don't know what came over me..."

"..." Craig puts his hand on his lips, "that...didn't felt like a fun kiss...it felt like you...meant it..."

"...I...it did..." I blushed. Craig looks at me for a second before turning and leaving. "Craig! Wait!" I tried going after him, but there was way too many people blocking my way. "Excuse me...please let me through!" I watched as Craig leaves through the back exit. "Ugh...I said, excuse me!" I stomped on my feet and an ice wall formed around me, pushing the people away. "...Sorry..." I quickly ran towards the exit.

I was so stupid! What the fuck did I do? Just when me and Craig were finally getting closer...I ruined it! Stupid stupid stupid! I shouldn't have done that! He probably hates me even more than before! Ugh! I can't take it!

I open the door and I was hoping to see Craig, but instead...I see Craig...bounded in the air...by tentacles...what the fuck?

"C-Craig!?"

"Mmmfff!"

"Aren't you a cutie?" I turn my head and I see a woman. Wait...it's Lady Octo! A level seven villain! "I just want to play with you all day long...don't worry...my tentacles will be very gentle," Lady Octo smirked as one of her tentacles starts poking Craig's cheek.

"Muk ou!"

"L-Lady Octo, release him!" I exclaimed as I ran towards her.

"Oh...and who are you?" Octo Lady said as she stares at me with a bored expression.

"I said, let him go!" I summoned a lightning storm above us, I was ready to strike her.

"Lighting...oh my...it's you, Wonder Kid...it's very rare to see you without your mask," Lady Octo smirked.

"I don't care! Just let him go!"

"Now why would I do that? Look at his face, it's so cute...can't I just play with him a little longer?" One of her tentacles was getting way too close to his rear.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I strike at the tentacle.

"Ow! You little brat! Just because my hair is made of tentacles doesn't mean I can't feel them!"

"You're going to feel a whole lot worse if you don't let him go this instance!"

"Oh...want him? Take him from me then," Lady Octo's tentacles then started coming towards me. I dodge them before they could hit me, but one of them grabs my leg.

"Shit!" I was then lifted up in the air dangling upside down.

"Hm...if only you were a little less...static...I'd love to play with you too," Lady Octo said, "oh well...killing you will be just as fun."

"No you don't!" With my ice powers I managed to freeze the tentacle and break it.

"Ow! Oh no...don't you know how long it'll take for that to grow back?"

"C-Craig, hold on! I'll save you!" I exclaimed.

"mmmever..."

"No you don't!" Lady Octo suddenly hits me in the chest and suddenly her tentacles were wrapped around my neck.

"A-ack..." I tried grabbing the tentacles to get off, but they were slowly suffocating me.

"Just die already! You're not cute at all! Not cute not cute not cute! Just die a slow and painful death, hero!"

"C-Craig..." I try using my powers, but with these tentacles strangling me, I can't focus at all. I can't die...I can't die...I need...I need to save Craig...he's counting on me...

"Meeeek!" From the corner of my eyes, I see Craig struggling.

"Stop struggling sweetheart, it'll be over soon...and we can play. Okay?"

"Muck ou!" That's when I saw it, Craig's eyes were glowing...but...they weren't blue this time...they were red.

"H-huh?"

Suddenly, a blinding light came from Craig, then I hear a huge explosion. The tentacles around my neck were gone and I found myself falling.

"Ow..." I winced in pain, but when I look up, I see Craig. "Craig?"

"Ow ow ow...m-my tentacles! What did you do to them?" Lady Octo cried as she stares at her burnt up tentacles. Did...did Craig do that?

"Hey bitch!" Craig exclaimed, his voice sounds menacing. "People like you need to realized that not everyone want to deal with your sick fetishes! If you want to shove those fucking tentacles up in someone's ass, then do in private!" Craig grabs one of Lady Octo's tentacles and starts swinging her around.

"Ah!" Craig bashes her against the ground and then does it repeatedly. I suddenly noticed that his entire body is engulfed in flames.

"Another thing," Craig puts his foot right on top of her face. "The Wonder geek is cute, you're just not looking at him correctly!" Craig then swings her around and until he let's go, she then goes off in the air. "Fuck you!" Craig screamed as he raised his hand to flip off the sky.

"C-Craig!" I get up and ran towards him. "Craig, calm down before you hurt yourself!"

"Motherfucker! Why is everyone so fucking fucked up!" Craig roared in the air, fire came out of his mouth. Jesus Christ, is this a new power or something? I didn't know he can also burst into flames!

"Craig!" I ran towards him and wrap my arms around him, not caring that I'm burning myself. "Relax! You told me to relax this entire time today, so you need to relax too! Calm down!"

"...Tweek?" The fire around Craig's body starts dying down and I sighed in relief. "Ugh...did I...do that?"

"...I think...you did," I sighed, "I think...you gained another...power."

"...God damn it," Craig sighed, he falls to the ground and lays on his back as he tries to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...but I feel like all the energy in me has been drained...I just want to take along nap now," Craig sighed.

"Well you can't sleep here, come on, I'll take you home," I said. I tried helping him sit up, but he suddenly grabs my arm.

"...Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"Don't worry, you didn't burn me too badly, besides, I have healing powers, I can easily heal myself up."

"...What about when she was choking you? Are you fine?"

"A little lightheaded, but I'll be okay after a bit," I said.

"..." Craig's grip on my arm tighten, he looks away, "I'm sorry for...running off like that."

"N-no...I should be sorry...I kissed you out of nowhere...and...and...I just...ugh," I grip my hair. "I really like you...okay...I really do...it's just...seeing you having so much fun....smiling for once...laughing...and actually having a good time with me...I couldn't help myself...I'm sorry....I'm an awful person...aren't I?"

"Tweek-"

"I couldn't even save you from a level seven villain! You just ended up saving me...again! I let my feelings get to me and I didn't know what to do if you were hurt...and...and-"

"Tweek! Calm. Down," Craig said as he looks at me.

I sniffled as I stare at his face, it was slightly bruised. "...I'm sorry Craig...I know I'm useless...I know I'm not your friend...but I really like you...I really really like you..."

"....Tweek," Craig suddenly pulls me closer till he was hugging me. "You're...a fucking idiot."

"D-don't say that when you're hugging me..."

"Let me finish you ass!"

"..."

"Yeah...I hated you the moment you forced me to come to Super high. I hated you when you get annoying and fuss over the littlest things I do. I hated you for making me do my best to be a hero."

"....Is this suppose to make me feel better, cause I feel like punching you right now."

"Let. Me. Finish!"

"Go ahead..." I sighed.

"...I admire you for being yourself."

"...Huh?"

"Look," Craig pulls away and was staring at me, his face was slightly red. "No one has ever....look up to me like you...no one has ever thought I'd do something useful in my life. You're the only one who believes I can be a good hero...who believes I can be more than just a guy with an attitude. Honestly...when you made that stupid pose after I beat that guy with the minions up...I thought you were kinda cool...still dorky...but cool. So you saying you're useless, I say that's total bullshit. You saying that these feelings are in the way...I say that's what it's like to be human."

"...W-what are you saying?"

Craig face was red and he looks away from me. "What I'm saying is that...I might...hate you a lot less...and that...I don't mind...going...out with you...and uh...k-kissing you."

I stare at Craig in shock. I had a smile on my face as tears started falling. "C-Craig!" I pull him closer to me and hug him tightly.

"Ow ow ow! I'm still in a lot of pain here," Craig groaned.

"J-just shut up," I laugh as I hug him. This was the best day of my life!

I helped Craig up to his feet and I was about to take him home when suddenly...I see our coach...standing near the only exit.

"Well well well...look who I see here."

"C-Coach!"

"Ugh...what are you doing here?"

"Well you see boys, I heard you two weren't in school, so I decided to come and find you. You both left your backpacks you know."

"...I knew I forgot something," Craig said.

"Craig!"

"You two are in so much trouble. I'm disappointed in you...especially you Tweek."

"Nnngg..."

"You're South Park's second favorite and trusted hero...how could you skip school like that?"

"I...I-"

"It's all my fault," Craig said.

"Huh?" Both coach and I said.

"Look...I wanted to skip school. Tweek here was actually trying to stop me, but I then force him to come along with me. He kept complaining on how he wanted me to come back to school, and kept chasing me around town. In the end, I force him to leave school and hang out with me," Craig said.

"Hm...is that true Tweek?"

"...I-"

"It's true. Why would South Park's second favorite and trusted hero skip a day of school and hang out with me? The troublemaker?" Craig said after he covers my mouth.

"...Hm...that's very...nice of you Craig. To admit what you did wrong. Maybe you do have a chance to be a hero," coach said.

"Highly doubt it," Craig sighed, "so if we're done here, we're just gonna go and-"

"Hold it right there. You may have admitted that you left school, but you still left school without permission. Not only you're getting detention for this, you're also going to go to the gym, hang upside down for an hour while carrying a bucket full of rocks, while reciting the Heroism anthem."

"...Son of a bitch..." Craig groaned.

"As for you Tweek...you get a warning," coach said.

"Fucking hell..."

"Alright you two, you better go home. It's late," coach said.

"Y-yes sir," I take our backpacks and we proceeded on leaving.

"By the way Craig...it seems you got a new power...looks like you're going to need to train a bit more harder to control that new power of yours as well."

"...Can't...wait," Craig sighed.

Once we out of there, we started heading home. I look at Craig. "You...you didn't have to do that...why did you lie?"

"...Like I said," Craig said as he grabs his backpack, he pulls me closer till our faces were really close, "if we get caught, I'm willing to take all the blame. Wouldn't want to ruin that record of yours," Craig smiled. He then kisses me on the head before walking ahead.

"...Craig...I think...I think you would make a great hero one day! I just know it!" I grinned.

"Fuck you!" Craig said as he raises his hand and flips me off. "I'll see you in school tomorrow!"

"You too," I smiled. As I watched Craig leave, I couldn't help the warm feeling in my chest.

He's childish, he's wild, he loves causing trouble, and his anger gets the best of him...but...he's also very cool. It's no wonder I fell for him.

* * *

"God...fucking...d-damn it!" I groaned. My arms feel like they were going to fall off.

"Language Mr. Tucker."

"Can't I just go already? We've been at it for an hour and a half already!"

"Not until you recite the anthem. I told you. Any mistakes, you have to do this all over again."

"Ugh! I can't remember your god damn anthem! It's too fucking long and too fucking stupid!"

"Then I guess we'll be here for awhile. I better make myself some coffee. Don't you dare get off of those bars Mr. Tucker, I'll know if you have moved," coach said, then leaves the gym.

"Ugh..." I groaned as I continue to hang upside down. The blood was already rushing towards my head, my face is really red, I'm sweating a lot, and I feel like I'm going to vomit.

"Craig?" I look towards the door and I see Tweek.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I come check up on you. How are you feeling? Tweek asked as he flies up and sits on the bar next to me.

"I feel like I'm dying!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry, coach won't let you stay here that long, if you finish reciting the anthem, you can go much more quicker."

"Ugh...why the fuck did you guys have to make your anthem so long?" I complained.

"Would it make you feel better if I write down somewhere for you to see?"

"Don't bother, the coach's power is that he has super memory. He can tell when something is different just by a quick glance," I sighed.

"That sucks," Tweek said.

"It does," I groaned.

"But...I feel like there is a lesson to be learned from all of this."

"What's that?"

"One, you shouldn't be skipping school just because you feel like it. Two, you should really stop smoking."

"How does that relate to anything!?"

"Coach saw the cigarette box in the restroom, he was able to detect that they were yours."

"God fucking damn it!"

"Three...whenever you're stress...it's better to get rid of all that stress by training."

"Seriously? Did anything we did yesterday mean nothing to you?"

"...It did," I smiled as I look down at him. "I had a lot of fun yesterday...and I want to have more fun...and take care of my needs...with you...just...maybe do it without breaking school rules," I said.

"Fair enough," Craig sighed, "you know...since I am going to quit smoking...I was curious whether this new power of mine had to do something with that..."

"Why?"

"...For some reason...when I was on fire...I felt...all the stress going away...similar to when I was smoking...except...my lungs don't feel like they were going to collapse," I admitted.

"Hm...all the better to keep training. If we learn more on how to control those fire powers of yours....you'll feel less stressed," Tweek smiled, "and we don't have to do something like what we did yesterday again."

"Oh come on, I know you loved being bad for one day," I smirked.

"Hm..." Tweek flies down and grabs my face. "I did...but I would really really love to see what you look like if you were really good for one day."

"That's never happening," I snorted.

"...We'll see about that," Tweek smiled. He leans down and kisses me on the lips. I can feel my heart racing.

"Okay...stop. You're just making the blood rush to my head even faster. I'm seriously going to puke all over you!" I groaned.

Tweek laughs and wipes the sweat off of my face, "come on, I'll help you out with the anthem. Just pay attention to me."

"...Right," I sighed.

With my new powers and being in a relationship with Tweek...I wonder what will happen next in this life of being a super.


	5. Professor Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if Craig is level headed, logical, and can act calm in certain situations, that doesn't mean he doesn't get jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, sorry if I didn't update as frequently as I would like to, but life is a bitch and mother nature wants me and everyone to burn alive right now. It has been over 100 degrees here and I can't function in this heat. Luckily, it's been better...sorta...right now, so I can at least write you this chapter, and hey...we finally get to see everyone's favorite character, a jealous Craig! Yay!

"..."

"Token...I'm scared."

"Same here," Token said.

"...Alright...I can explain," I sighed.

"Please do....cause...right now, Tweek is laying his head on your shoulder and you don't look like you're going to punch him," Token said.

"Yeah, so start explaining, Tucker," Clyde said.

I sighed and stare at them. I look over at Tweek, who was busy playing this rpg game we bought together yesterday. "...Tweek and I-"

"Are dating," Tweek grinned as he looks up.

"I was going to say it," I blushed.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see your blushing face," Tweek smiles and then kisses my cheek, that only made me blush even more.

"Say what?" Clyde opened his mouth.

"Since when were you two a couple?"

"Remember when I skipped school and also gained that new power?"

"Holy shit dude! This is..this is like something straight out of a movie!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Yeah...but that was two weeks ago...how come you didn't tell us till now?"

I look at Tweek and look down. "...I didn't know what you guys would think."

"...Token...since when was Craig cute?"

"I know, I never thought I see a day that Craig could look cute."

"To me, he's cute all the time," Tweek smiles and hugs me.

I blushed and frowned at them. "I am not cute, so fuck you!" I raised my hand and flip them all off.

"There's our Craig," Token laughs, "congrats you guys, I'm glad you two are together."

"Yeah...the sexual tension between you two was so obvious," Clyde said.

"Clyde, shut up. There was no sexual tension between us!" I blushed.

"Really? Huh...I could have sworn I saw some tension between you two...especially when Tweek was eyeing you in the corner of his eyes."

I was surprised. I look over at Tweek, who was looking away and trying to look natural. "Eh heh heh..."

"...." I raised my hand and flip Tweek off.

"...Actually...you guys think that maybe if I skip school with Bebe, she and I could be a thing?"

"Highly doubt it, it's a miracle that I'm going out with Tweek considering how much of a stickler he is," I said.

"Hey! I am not a stickler!"

"Just yesterday, you dropped everything so you could help that old lady get across the street," I said.

"She needed help!"

"She was holding two bags of rice on her back without breaking a sweat, I'm pretty sure walking across the street means nothing to her," I said.

"W-well what about you? You helped that kid get that ball out of the tree."

"Only because the kid wouldn't stop bugging me about it. You could have easily gotten the ball yourself, you can fly!"

"Well I just wanted to see you do a heroic act, that's all, and another thing-"

"Okay, can you two stop acting like a married couple already? I'm going to throw up my lunch any minute now," Clyde said.

"Look Clyde, instead of trying so hard, why don't you just ask Bebe out, she's a nice girl," Tweek said.

"Yeah, just ask her out and then get rejected already. The faster you move on the better our lives will be," I said. Tweek nudges me in the ribs. "Ow..."

"What Craig means...just go up to Bebe and ask her out, I'm sure she would love to go out with you," Tweek said.

"That is not what I-" Tweek suddenly kicks me in the shins. "Fuck! ...Just do what Tweek said and ask her out already."

"You know what...I think I will!" Clyde smiles.

"Great, she's over there at that table, now's your chance," Token said.

"Right!" Clyde gets up from his seat and walks over to where Bebe was sitting. Since he was pretty far away from us, we couldn't really hear what he was saying.

"Okay...Clyde is talking to Bebe..."

"Oh, Bebe looks happy to see him!"

"...Is it just me or does Clyde look a bit...green?" I asked.

Suddenly, Clyde throws up all over the costumes that Bebe was working on and falls to the ground. Clyde clutches his stomach as he groans. As for Bebe...she looks mortified.

"....Well that was terrible," I sighed.

"...Oh Jesus..."

* * *

So turns out...Clyde has the stomach flu. No big surprised considering how many tacos he was eating earlier...that and the fact he drank the blood of his opponents when he was training, when Token told me what happened, I shuddered at the image. Clyde was sent home after that. I'm pretty sure he should stay low for awhile...just until Bebe forgets.

"You think Clyde will be alright?" Tweek asked as he was stretching his arms.

"Knowing Clyde...no," I said.

"You need to be more supportive towards your friends," Tweek sighed.

"I am...by being realistic," I said.

"Whatever you say," Tweek nudges me in the arm. I nudge him back, smiling. "...You really do need to smile more...you look good like this," Tweek said as he leans closer.

"...I...I guess," I blushed.

"...You two realized you're not alone, right?" Kenny suddenly says behind us.

"K-Kenny!" Tweek blushed.

"Ugh," I move away from Tweek and glare at Kenny. "You had to ruin that?"

"Sorry, but we are in the middle of training, if you two want to make out, do it after class," Kenny smirked.

"Fuck you," I sighed as I flip him off.

"Alright young heroes, it's time for training!" Everyone walks over to coach and we waited for his instructions. "Today, we're going to learn about teamwork. Can anyone tell me why teamwork is important?" Wendy was the first to raise her hand. "Ms. Testaburger."

"Teamwork is important because when fighting a stronger enemy, it's best to have someone to help you, whether they are your backup or your partner," Wendy said.

"Nicely said. She's correct, teamwork is very important when fighting a stronger enemy, but it's also about trust and cooperation. You need teamwork in not just hero work, but in other work places as well. Teamwork can be seen everywhere. Don't you forget that," coach then starts handing us name cards of other people's names, "now I know most of you have worked with your peers before, since you all are part of Heroism, but there will be a situation where you can't always work with who you want and must rely on the heroes that are around. So with that, the names you received will be the person you'll be teaming up with during training."

"But coach, I work best with Kyle, we're a team!" Stan said, even going as far as putting his arm around Kyle.

"Sorry that I have to split you and Broflovski up, Mr. Marsh, but I'm sure you can work well with Ms. Testaburger," coach said as he hands Stan the name card with Wendy's name on it.

"...Have fun with your partner, Kyle," Stan smiles as he runs towards Wendy.

"...God damn it Stan," Kyle sighed then receives his name card. "Look like it's just you and me, Craig," Kyle said.

"What?" I turn around and look at Tweek. He was partnered up with Kenny. "Uh...aren't we suppose to be teaming up with people we don't normally team up with? Why are Tweek and Kenny partners?"

"They have shown great teamwork over the years, and I would like them to demonstrate to the class on how teamwork is done," coach said.

"What?"

"Don't be jealous, Craig-o, I'll be sure to take good care of your boyfriend," Kenny jokes.

Tweek rolls his eyes and puts his hand on my shoulder, "don't worry, if Kenny tries anything, I can easily freeze his balls off," Tweek winks at me and heads towards the obstacle course.

"Alright young heroes, it's time to show you how true teamwork works. Tweek, Kenny, give us an example," coach steps back and allows Tweek and Kenny to step forward.

Kenny puts up his hoodie and drops his usual persona and is now acting like Mysterion. Kenny summons a shadow and pulls the dummy towards them, then Tweek suddenly summons an ice wall from the ground and stabs the dummy underneath.

"Great work, now why don't you two show us another example?" Coach presses a button and a new dummy appears from the ground.

Tweek crouches down and Kenny puts his foot onto Tweek's hands, allowing Tweek to launch Kenny upwards. Once Kenny was in the air, Tweek summons ice spears and throws them in the sky. Kenny then kicks the ice spears and they all hit the dummy in the head. Once Kenny lands, the two runs towards the dummy and they both attack the dummy together.

"Well done you two," coach said.

"That was so awesome!" Stan said.

"Meh...I could do better," Cartman said.

"I-I-I g-give those t-t-two an A p-p-plus," Jimmy said.

"...." For some reason, I felt...uneasy.

"Alright you two, you did well. Now everyone, get to training!"

Everyone scatters around, finding a good place to practice. Kyle walks up to me with our dummy in his hand. "Ready partner?"

"I guess," I sighed, I couldn't help but look back at Tweek and Kenny, who were still working and using power moves together.

"Alright, so I was thinking that we could do an air attack. I'll lift you up in the air and I drop you down towards the dummy and you can use your super strength to punch the ground near the dummy."

"Um...why can't I just punch the dummy?"

"Dude, with your strength, you might kill the enemy instead of paralyzing them long enough for our final attack."

"I still don't see a reason why we can't just punch him," I said, my eyes still on Tweek. He looks so...excited...

"Because we're heroes. We don't murder people...even if that person is bad. We only result to murder if the situation calls for it."

"Uh huh..."

"Are you listening?"

"I am," I sighed and turn back to him.

"Alright then, let's get started," Kyle suddenly grabs me from behind and lifts me up in the air.

"L-little warning next time! I'm not that g-great with heights!" I said.

"Just suck it up," Kyle said as he starts flying to the other side of the gym. "Okay, once we are near enough to the dummy, I'll drop you and you get ready to hit the ground, got it?"

"Yeah yeah, we fly, you drop me, and I try not to break my legs. Got it," I said.

"Don't forget to punch the ground near the dummy," Kyle said.

"Alright, let's just go already," I said. We started flying, but as we were flying, I noticed that Tweek and Kenny finished defeating their dummy once again. The two were so happy and excited that suddenly, Tweek gave Kenny a hug and Kenny pats him on the back, a big grin on his face.

"We're coming in close, I'm going to drop you in three...two...one!" Kyle drops me, but I was too focus on Tweek that I didn't prepare myself on time. "Craig!" Kyle calls out to me.

When I finally snap out of it, it was too late. I hit the ground hard, nearly breaking my right arm. "Fuck!" I groaned as I winced in pain.

Kyle flies down and runs towards me. "I told you to get ready to land! Why weren't you listening!"

"Ugh..." I shut my eyes as the pain in my arm increases.

"Hey...you alright?" Kyle crouches down and tries to help me sit up.

"Craig!" I hear Tweek shouting my name before running towards us. "What happened?"

"I don't know, he was suppose to land and hit the ground, but he just-"

"I'm sorry Kyle, okay? I just...couldn't focus, that's all," I winced when I finally got off of my arm. I looked down and paled when I saw how badly bruised it was.

"Jesus Christ...h-here, let me-"

"I'm fine, I'll just...go to the infirmary and get something for this," I stand up and walk towards the door.

"Craig, just let me heal you, it'll only take a few-"

"Shouldn't you get back to training with Kenny?" I asked, not looking up at him.

"...What's with you? I just want to help you," Tweek said.

"Yeah well...why don't you help Kenny instead," I exclaimed.

"Craig...why are you acting like this?"

"...I don't know Tweek," I sighed, "I just....I want to be left alone right now."

"...Craig," Tweek then places his hand on my shoulder.

"I said leave me alone!" I turn back and glare at him. Suddenly, half of his body was in a block of ice. What? ....What? ...What!?

"Tweek!" Kenny runs towards us and stares at him in shock.

"...W-what?" Tweek looks down and then looks up at me.

"..." I look at him and then I quickly turn around. I ran out of there as fast as I could. Great...not only did I have to deal with that, but I also have to deal with another power...that's just fucking great!

...I hope that jerk gets frost bite.

* * *

"So...it seems your...boyfriend has...ice powers now?"

"...I guess," I said as Kenny helps me out of this ice block.

"I'm just...really? I mean I know it's not that rare for people to get more than one power...but...three? All in a short amount of time!?" Kenny exclaimed.

"I don't know Kenny...just...help me get out of here, I need to check up on Craig."

"...Tweek...I know this isn't my business...but are you sure dating his is...the right choice right now?"

"...What are you saying? You were happy for me the day I told you," I said.

"I know I know...it's just...Tweek. Don't you think it's strange that he suddenly gains powers when usually people are suppose to get their powers when they turn ten? Or How about the fact that he now has three powers, all of which he has no control of."

"What exactly are you saying, Kenny?"

"I'm just saying...that maybe...maybe it's dangerous to be around him," Kenny said.

"Dangerous? How is he dangerous? He's learning to control them, and you know it!"

"Yeah but...what happens if he gets another power? What happens if that one is more powerful than the last? What happens if he loses control and hurts himself, or worse, hurts others?"

"Kenny, I know Craig...and I know he can control his abilities. I know he can control them."

"What if he can't?"

"..." What...if Craig can't? I mean...we weren't expecting him to have fire powers...he even said himself that he never had powers until that night Smasher came along. Just...what is going on with Craig? Is he...really dangerous?

_"What Clyde means is that...when Craig and Clyde were kids, Clyde fell off the jungle bars and scraped his knees. Craig then help Clyde to his feet and took him home. Even stayed with him while Clyde's mom bandaged him."_

_"He wouldn't laughed at that! He...he didn't laugh when my mom died!"_

_"Craig was there with me...and he was there during the funeral and...and he was there when I needed it! So even if Craig is an ass sometimes...he's a good guy!"_

_"...For me...he was the only one that didn't care about my cyborg parts. He just looked at me as a normal kid. Never once asked how I got all these parts in me or if I was born like this. He treated me like a normal kid."_

"...No...Craig...he's not dangerous. He's a good guy...and he's going to make a wonderful hero one day," I said.

"...Tweek..."

"Kenny....I know you're just looking out for me. You've been there when I was struggling with my own powers and you've help me with so much, but right now...I want to do the same for Craig. I want to help him with his problems, find his purpose in life, show him that being a hero isn't so bad. I want to be there for him, so please Kenny...let me help him."

"...." Kenny sighs and then takes a step back. He suddenly kicks the ice block and I was finally free. "Alright...but remember Tweek...he's your responsibility."

"I know," I smiled.

"Now go get him," Kenny said.

"Right!" I was about to leave, but before I did, I look back at Kenny. "Kenny...I know this is hard for you...you think...I'm going to repeat the same mistake you did...right?"

"...Hmph...you noticed...huh?"

"I know...I know you weren't able to help him...and I know you desperately wanted to help him be good....but...Craig isn't like him...I know he'll be good."

"...We'll see," Kenny said.

I nodded and left. I know I'm doing exactly what Kenny did for his old partner, but...I know that I won't repeat the same mistake he did. Craig is different from any regular super I've seen, but...I know he can be a hero...I just know it.

Why else would Craig care so much for the people around him?

* * *

"Shit..." I look back at the tree I walked past. It was frozen solid. "Ugh...come on..." I kept walking, but everywhere I look, it was suddenly frozen. I'm trying to understand why this new power is still on, but I'm still pissed off at Tweek and Kenny. Ugh...why am I like this? No..I blame Tweek for this! He shouldn't be that close to Kenny...even if they are partners and friends...

....Tweek...

When I look at at a stop sign, the ground around it started forming ice and it was now frozen completely. "Come on..."

"Craig!" I suddenly hear Tweek. Great, now I'm really going to be pissed. 

I close my eyes. Maybe if I don't open them, I won't freeze him...though...it was tempting. "Leave me alone, Tweek!"

"Craig...please...just talk to me. Why are you suddenly mad at me?"

"I'm not mad."

"Yes you are, you literally and figuratively gave me the cold shoulder earlier today."

"Well maybe if you didn't hug Kenny earlier, I wouldn't be like this!" I exclaimed, my eyes were still shut.

"Hugging Kenny...why would you..." Tweek was silent for a bit, "...you're...jealous."

"...No."

"You are jealous! You're jealous."

"No I'm not," I said.

"You are fucking jealous of me hanging out with Kenny!"

"I'm not."

"Craig...stop lying to yourself," I hear Tweek walking over towards me and I step back, but my back suddenly hits the fence behind me. Shit.

"I-I'm not lying...I'm not...jealous."

"You totally are," Tweek suddenly puts his hands on my hands.

"Stop! I don't...I don't want to freeze you again..."

"...Craig," I suddenly felt Tweek hugging me. "You don't have to be jealous. I could never see Kenny as more than just a friend."

"...Even if he's...the number one hero in town? Or how he has this cool and dark persona?"

"Craig...I respect Mysterion, I'm even thankful for him for helping me all those years...but that's just it. I admire Mysterion, but I could never love him."

"Why's that?" I asked, feeling my heart racing.

"Because...I love you too much," Tweek then pulls my hands away from my eyes and kisses me on the lips. "Don't ever think I could fall for someone else but you."

"...You...you really mean it?" I slowly open my eyes and look at him. He looks...even more beautiful like this.

"Of course. I'll always love you, Craig," Tweek smiles and hugs me.

"...I'm sorry for be a jealous idiot," I sighed as I hug him.

"You were...but hey...at least you're freezing everything. I was actually able to find you by following all the frozen stuff you froze."

"Same here."

We both jump back and look up. We see someone on top of the construction sight behind the fence. He looks...familiar.

"Professor...Chaos?"

"What? I thought he was in jail?" I exclaimed.

"I was, but my minions help me get out. My minions are sure smart fellas," Professor Chaos said.

"Well it wasn't smart of you to come here. We'll be taking you back to jail now!" Tweek said.

"I don't think so, minions!" Suddenly, we were both grabbed by two huge guys wearing foil around themselves. We were then taken inside the construction sight and headed towards the top.

"Shit shit shit!" I panicked as I try my best to not look down.

"Craig...I uh...think your super strength might be helpful right now!"

"I'm trying, but I still have no idea how to control it!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe I can help you with that," Professor Chaos said once we reached where he was.

"You? What can you do?"

"Well hero, don't you know that one of my powers involves analysis? I can analyze what triggers them powers of yours. I'd be happy to tell you," Professor Chaos smiles. For a villain...he sure is friendly. "Right now...you probably think I'm friendly fellow...right, Craig?"

"...How'd you-"

"I can tell from your face," Professor Chaos said. "Almost like how I can tell that your powers usually come out when you're really angry or have strong emotions."

"What? That sounds so lame," I sighed.

"It is not. I think powers being controlled by emotions makes it...well...more emotional!"

"Ugh...just move on," I sighed.

"Alright alright. Now like I said, your powers come out when you have strong feelings. Remember when you fell from that building. You were so scared of dying that your first power came out and saved your life, and then you were able to defeat that Smasher fella when you got really angry at him for making you fall."

"..."

"Same thing with Mr. Hellboy. He and everyone of his minions were hurting everyone and Wonder Kid here that you got angry and threw him into the sky. Nice touch by the way. Very admirable," Professor Chaos said.

"What's your point?"

"I'm saying that...your powers come up when you get angry. When you get too angry, you lose control...just like how you got them fire powers. You were so angry at Lady Octo, you snapped and almost burned everything around you, or like today...when you got a little angry at Wonder Kid and Mysterion for being friendly towards one another, you gave them the cold shoulder."

"How'd you know-"

"Like I said...I can tell just by looking at you...that and I had one of my minions follow you around and report back to me what they saw. Congrats on being a couple you two."

"You creep, spying on us, making your minions follow us around? What exactly are you trying to do here?" I exclaimed.

"Easy...I'd like you to join me, Craig," Professor Chaos said.

"What?"

"Now hear me out...I know you'll probably tell me no and tell me to fuck myself or something...but listen...I've been where you've been...I know what it's like to have someone believe you can be a good guy."

"Professor Chaos, don't you-" The minion holding Tweek down, covers his mouth.

"Now hush Wonder Kid, it's my turn to talk."

"...What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean...I've also tried doing the whole hero thing...a long time ago...actually. I had someone believe I could be a hero...made lots of friends...and even made a name for myself for a little while. However...as soon as they saw how powerful I was...they all turned their backs on me...including...including him."

"...."

"Sooner or later...you'll get stronger too, Craig...and your so called partner here...he'll turn his back on you...just like him." I turn to look at Tweek, he was looking at me. I then turn back towards Professor Chaos. "Join me Craig...I'll make sure to never turn my back on you...I'll even welcome you as my partner in crime. We'll rule this city and make them realized that we're no one's punching bags, and that no one can tell us who we are anymore. Join me Craig...and I'll help you control them powers better than they could. I'll even help you realized your true strengths."

"...." I look up at Tweek. I thought of everything Tweek has told me up till now. Always telling me I could be a good hero. Believing in me. Telling me that I was a good person....

_"That's exactly why I see so much potential in you, why I believe you would make a great hero."_

"...You know Chaos...I think you can take your offer and shove it right up your ass."

"W-well that ain't nice..."

"I don't give two shits! I don't know what kind of situation you were in, but I ain't you. I know Tweek...and I know he trusts me...and I know he would never turn his back on me. Even if I don't even want this hero job...I'll at least keep trying my best for him, so even if it takes me years to get a hang of these powers, I'll never join you. So you can just fuck off!"

"...I had a hunch...I admire that fighting spirit of yours...too bad it's going to die...along with you two," Professor Chaos suddenly snaps his fingers and more minions come up with a machine.

"What's that?"

"This here is my laser beam. Unlike them fancier villains that want to kill you with a bang, I actually prefer the old fashion way. Hope you don't mind," Professor chaos then turns on the beam and aims it at us. "It's a shame...really....I'd really like to see what those powers of your can do...and we would have been great partners...but oh well..."

"Fuck you, the only partner I need is Tweek," I said.

"...Suit yourself. Hope you two have fun in Heaven," Professor Chaos walks towards the side of the laser beam and was about to press a button.

"Not so fast!" Suddenly, a question mark shaped boomerang came in and hits Professor Chaos' hand.

"Ow!"

"You're not killing innocent lives today, Chaos!"

"Kenny!" I exclaimed.

"You! Why are you here!?" Chaos exclaimed.

"I'm here to stop you and save my friends!"

"Yeah? Well you're too late!" Chaos then presses the button and the laser beam starts charging up.

"No!" Mysterion starts running towards the machine, but Professor Chaos gets in the way and stops him.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Shit shit shit!" I started struggling, but the minion behind me was not letting me go. I look towards at Tweek, who was desperately trying to shock the minion holding him, but it seems the minion was wearing something that protects him from his lightning powers.

"Craig! What do we do!?" Tweek exclaimed once the minion stops covering his mouth and focus on pushing him down.

"..." Come on...come on you stupid powers...you were given to me for a fucking reason...so you helping me right now would be very useful!

"Craig!"

"It's too late, your boyfriend is going to die and there's nothing that you can-" Mysterion punches him in the face. "Ow...that hurt..."

"S-sorry..."

"Don't apologize, Kenny!"

Come on...come on....

I suddenly felt my body heating up.

"What the?"

I then burst into flames and launched the minion behind me away from me. I then turn towards the minion holding Tweek down. I run towards him and kick him in the face.

"Craig!"

"Don't talk, just run!" I grab Tweek and we started running away from the laser's range.

"No!"

The laser beam shoots, but we were safe.

"Thank god," I sighed in relief.

"Jesus...you know...if those minions stuck around, they could have gotten killed themselves..." Tweek said when he noticed the damaged the laser did.

"Whoops...I guess I set the settings too high...sorry fellas," Chaos said.

"You can apologize when you're in jail!" Mysterion kicks Chaos in the stomach and then punches him in the face.

Suddenly, Chaos falls off the ledge, "Oh hamburgers!" Chaos manages to catch himself, but wasn't able to get up.

"Butters!" Kenny suddenly said.

"Butters?"

"Shit, come on!" Tweek grabs my arm and we started running towards them.

"Butters, grab my hand!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Don't call me that! You have no right to call me by my nickname anymore, Kenny!" Chaos exclaimed.

"Butters...please, just grab my hand and I'll pull you up!"

"Just so you can take me back to jail? No thank you!"

"Butters...just let me help you!" Kenny exclaimed.

"...Help? You could have helped me all those years ago...but you didn't...you had your chance to help me hero...but now...it's too late for that," Butters then lets go of the ledge.

"No!"

Tweek and I close our eyes, not wanting to see, but instead of hearing a body splattering to the ground, we hear...a helicopter?

When we open our eyes, we looked up and saw a helicopter and Chaos. "Mwhahahahaha! You may have beat me this time, Ken...er...Mysterion...but I'll be back, and as for you Wonder Kid and Craig...I'll be sure to come after you as well!" The helicopter flies away and it was over before we knew it.

"...Butters..."

"...What...exactly happened here?" I asked.

"I'll...I'll tell you later," Tweek said. Tweek walks over towards Kenny and places his hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

"...Tweek...take good care of Craig. Don't make the same mistake I did...and make sure Craig takes control of those powers of his."

"...I will," Tweek said.

"...."

We all walk out of the construction sight. Once we were back on ground level, Kenny turns towards me. "Craig..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you didn't join Professor Chaos...you really are showing that you can be a hero."

"Don't..." I sighed, "...actually...how did you know we were here and were in trouble?"

"...I was following Tweek...I was worried...but I guess I was worried for nothing," Kenny said, "...take good care of him...and don't disappoint us...especially Tweek."

"...I won't," I said.

"..." Kenny smiles at me before taking out his grappling hook, "you're a good kid...a bit rough on the edges...but still a good kid."

"...."

"I'll see you two at school," Kenny said then leaves.

"...Is it me...or is he way too overly dramatic?"

"That's Mysterion for you."

"Ugh..."

Tweek and I turn around and headed towards the direction to my house. This has been a long day.

"...I'm...I'm surprised you denied Chaos' offer."

"Come on, I said it before. I hate villains more than heroes," I said.

"Still...you could have easily learned to control your powers..and leave...you didn't have to be a villain..."

"Yeah...well also don't have to be a hero. At least if I stay at that school, I don't have to worry about someone holding grudges against me once I leave," I said.

"..." Tweek walks in front of me and hold my hand.

"What?"

"...Craig...no matter how many times you say you hate being a hero....or that you'll never be one...I know...you're going to be a good guy..and I know you'll use these powers for good."

"Tweek I-"

"I don't care what you say...I'll never change my mind about you," Tweek said.

"...." Jesus...why does he have to say that while looking so confident and cool? It's really annoying.

I pull him closer to me and kiss him on the lips. Tweek kisses me back as he places his arms around my waist.

"Tweek...I never want you to change your mind about me...even when I'm angry...or when I'm annoyed-"

"Or when you're jealous?" Tweek smirked.

"...Yes...even when I'm jealous...never change your mind of me...even if...I change myself."

"Craig..."

"Just like you...I'll always love you. That...will never change," I said.

Tweek looks at me and smiles. "I'm glad."

I grab his hand and we continued walking home together. No matter what...I'll try to control these powers...and I'll never be like Chaos...for Tweek's sake.


	6. The Ballad of Professor Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek finally reveals the story of Professor Chaos and how he and Kenny became mortal enemies. It all started when their friendship was destroyed.

Trust. When it comes to trust, it's up to you and your partner to rely on each other on a certain task. Whether you trust your partner to sneak attack a villain, or if that partner trust you to never leave them. Trust is a bond between people that can never be broken.

However...there will be times when trust can be broken...and it's hard to tell who was the one that broke that trust first.

When I learned who Professor Chaos was to Kenny, I was shocked. The greatest villain in South Park use to be a good guy. That he was the actual reason Heroism was created in the first place. It all started when the trust between Kenny and Butters was ruined.

When I first encountered Chaos, I was probably around twelve. I was still learning how to use my powers when I suddenly felt a chill down my spine. I look and saw...him. Chaos stood in front of me, had an evil smile on his face. He then tried convincing me to join his army of villainy.

"Well what do you say? Join me and we'll be the greatest villains in this city, and we'll show them Heroism jerks that we aren't something they can mess with!"

"N-no way! I'll never join you!"

"Suit yourself, weather boy."

The next moment, he suddenly had a giant metallic claw around me. I was so scared, I couldn't use my electricity powers. I felt the claw slowly crushing me, the air in my lungs escaping. I couldn't breathe.

"Mwhahahaha! This is what happens when you say no to me!"

"Not so fast, Chaos!" I suddenly hear a voice from the distance, when I turn around, I saw the city's number one hero, Mysterion.

"Mys...ter..ion...help!"

"Don't worry, I'm here to rescue you and kick some ass!" Mysterion quickly runs towards Chaos and jumped kick him in the face. The remote that Chaos was holding fell out of his hand and onto the ground. Mysterion quickly pressed it and the claw finally let me go.

"Oh thank god!" I exclaimed.

Not so fast, Mysterion, you didn't think I'd forget about you?" Professor Chaos suddenly summoned his minions. One of them sprayed something at Mysterion, causing him to be very sticky.

"Crap, I can't...move!" Mysterion grunted as he tries to escape from the sticky trap.

"Yep, I made sure it's extra sticky for a traitor like you!"

"Y-you're the fucking traitor!" Mysterion exclaimed.

"No I wasn't!" Chaos exclaimed. "You and everyone pushed me to the brinks of insanity! You all did this to me, and now you're all going to pay! Starting with you you traitor!"

"Mysterion!"

"Just run kid, get out of here before it's too late!"

"I...I..." At that moment, I suddenly started running at full speed towards Chaos. I grabbed him and shocked him and his minions till they all fell unconscious. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Hamburgers!" Chaos soon fell to the ground.

"Oh god...what did I do!?" I exclaimed.

"You saved me...that's what you did."

"Mysterion!" I quickly ran towards him, making sure to not step on the sticky substance. "H-how do we get you out of this thing?"

"Hm...well if I used my tech and analyze the substance, I could probably find a way to get out of it, but it might take an hour since it-" I used used my raindrop powers and let the water droplets fall onto him until the sticky substance started dissolving.

"I guess you can wash this stuff off with water," I said.

"...It seems so."

"Foolish heroes! Of course my sticky substance can be washed off with water. You have any idea how hard it is to get it out of clothes?"

"Chaos!"

"W-where did that helicopter come from!?"

"You may have won this time Mysterion, but you still failed at one thing! I'll never forgive you in a million years, you jerk!"

"...Butters..." Butters? What?

"When we meet again, I'll be sure to destroy you once and for all!" Chaos exclaimed. Chaos then escapes.

"Butters, wait!" It was too late, Chaos was gone. "Damn it..."

"U-um...w-what was that all about?" I asked.

"...No need to think too much about it kid."

"Dude, I'm the same age as you," I sighed.

"Sorry," I said.

"...You alright? You seem...moody...well...more than usual," I said.

"...I'm haunted by my past."

"That's so edgy as fuck!" I exclaimed.

"..." Mysterion suddenly smiles at me, "I like you kid. What's your name?"

"I'm Tweek Tweak," I said.

"Hm...well if you're going to be a hero, I think we should give you a hero name. How about...Wonder Tweak?"

"No way, that's so lame and lazy," I sighed in annoyance.

"Alright alright...fair point...Wonder...Kid?"

"...Wonder Kid...I like it," I smiled.

From then on, Mysterion and I became partners...and friends. So when we finally gained trust towards each other, he finally told me what had happened between him and Chaos. What was the reason they fell apart after all these years.

"You know...humans aren't perfect," Mysterion said, "...I'm not perfect."

"What do you mean?"

"....Remember how I called Chaos, Butters?"

"...Yeah...you said that you and Butters use to be friends or something...until something happened to make him turned evil."

"Yeah...well that's not the entire story. I think it's time I tell you the entire truth about Professor Chaos."

"..." I stared at my partner and sat down. I waited for him to continue. Kenny looks at me before starting his story.

Turns out, Kenny and Chaos...er...Butters, use to be childhood friends. They both dreamed of being the greatest heroes in the city. So...Kenny became Mysterion and Butters became...well...the Paladin. The two would run around town together and stopping small crimes that occurred. Soon, they started going after bigger villains and everyone came to love them. So it wasn't a big surprised when they attending a super school together. Everything was...peaceful...until chaos occurred.

"Hey Kenny, you free later tonight?"

"Huh? Oh well uh...me and Butters were going to feed some squirrels later today," Kenny said.

"Oh come on, don't you want to do something more fun?"

"Like what?"

"Like play video games, duh? Or maybe read some dirty magazines that my dad has stashed in his closet."

"...W-well..."

"Ken, there you are!"

"Butters."

"You ready the feed them squirrels? I brought a whole bunch nuts! I wonder if they like cashews."

"Sorry Butters, but Kenny here is going to be hanging out with us today."

"Oh...uh...really?"

"I-"

"Yeah, he doesn't have time to feed stupid squirrels, but go enjoy yourself."

"O-oh...uh...okay! Well I'll see you tomorrow, Ken!"

"...See ya.."

"Let's go Kenny!"

Kenny said that was the beginning of their troubles. Soon, instead of having people telling Butters that he wasn't going to hang out with him, it was Kenny who was telling him.

"Kenny, you ready to go home together?"

"Sorry Butters, but I'm hanging out with Stan and the guys today."

"Oh...uh...well...I could come with you guys."

"Sorry...the guys like you and all, but it's just...we're also inviting a few other people and uh...not many people really want you around."

"O-oh...I uh...I see..."

"...Hey...don't worry, we can head home together tomorrow. I promise."

"R-really?"

"Yeah...actually, how about we feed those squirrels tomorrow?"

"Really?"

"Of course buddy. I promise. I'll meet you up at the park tomorrow and we can feed those squirrels. Don't forget the nuts."

"Of course, buddy!"

Kenny...he ended up breaking his promise to Butters...and that's when everything started going downhill.

Turns out...Kenny was invited to a party at a girl's house. While Kenny was partying, he completely forgot about the promise he made to Butters. Butters ended up waiting for Kenny at the park. Kenny never showed up. Suddenly, a villain came and attacked at the park, Butters tried his best to stop them, but he suddenly got stabbed in his left eye. Soon, and adult hero came and stopped the villain, but before they could take Butters to a hospital for his eye, Butters was gone.

All of this happened while Kenny was hanging out with everyone.

"Kenny, I'm so glad you came to my party dude!"

"Course, wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"I'm glad, you always seem like you would rather spend time with that kid who shouts out 'hamburgers' as a curse word."

"You mean Butters? He's a good kid."

"I know he's a good kid...but he's just so...weird."

"Yeah, but Butters means well ha ha...Butters... Butters. Park. Squirrels! Shit, I forgot about Butters at the-" Kenny then saw him, standing behind him. Blood was pouring out of his eye as pieces of the metal that stabbed him was still in there. "Butters...what happened to you?" Kenny walked towards Butters and try to examine his eye.

"...You dirty liar..."

"...Butters...I'm sorry I forgot..I didn't mean to-"

"So you rather party instead of hanging out with me?"

"Butters..."

"You'd rather hang out with all these people instead of helping me fight a bad guy?"

"Butters...."

"You'd rather I just left you alone and get myself killed?"

"Butters! I would never want you to-"

"You're nothing but a no...good...liar..." Butters suddenly collapses from the blood loss from his eye. Kenny quickly took him to the hospital, but when Butters finally came to, he never once talked to Kenny, no matter how many times he visited him at the hospital.

When Butters finally came back to school, things only got worse for him.

"There he is..."

"Ugh...doesn't he look so...villainous with that eye patch of his?"

"I know, right?"

"You sure he should be coming to school like that?"

"Yeah, he looks so..gloomy, even his clothes are so gloomy."

"Hey, knock it off and leave him alone!"

"...."

"He tried saving people and it cost him an eye! You should be thanking him, who knows how many people he tried to save."

"...."

"He's a great hero and you shouldn't be dissing him like that! Butters here is going to be the greatest hero in all of South-"

"Shut up!" It was the first time Butters spoke since he came back from the hospital. His voice was so...angry and menacing. "Just shut up you...you...you fucking traitor!"

"B-Butters..."

"Hey, you don't have to go and start shouting!"

"Guys..."

"Yeah, just because you lost your eye doesn't mean you have to get so angry at Kenny, it's not like he's the one who fucked up your eye!"

"Guys, stop!"

"You know, if you're going to act like this, maybe you're better off as a villain than a superhero!"

"Guys!"

"...Fine."

"Huh?"

"You want me to be the bad guy? I'll be the bad guy."

Butters soon left the school. He never came back after that. Kenny tried his best to see Butters at his house, but both Mr. and Mrs. Stotch said that they haven't seen Butters in awhile. Butters was nowhere to be seen. That is...until a new villain came to town.

"Alert! A villain is destroying South Park, citizens are advised to seek refuge! I repeat, citizens must seek-"

"Shit...he destroyed the city's alarm!"

"All heroes, make sure to save any citizens and attack the scumbag!"

"Yes sir!"

"...."

"Mysterion, are you with us?"

"Y-yes sir..."

"Good, we need everyone...this looks like a level ten villain."

"...."

All the heroes managed to rescue all the citizens and evacuated them somewhere safe, while Kenny and a few other heroes started heading towards the villain controlling all these robots that are destroying the city.

"Stop villain, your rain of terror ends here!"

"Seriously dude? That's so lame," Kenny sighed.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mysterion."

"...Butters?"

"Butters? You mean...Paladin?"

"No...I am no longer Butters or Paladin...I am...Professor Chaos!"

"Butters...what are you doing?"

"I said I'm Professor Chaos!"

"Butters...seriously...what are you doing? You're causing harm to everyone out there, you need to stop this right now before you hurt even more people!"

"Hurt...people...isn't that what you and everyone at school been doing to me?"

"Butters..."

"I'm Professor Chaos now...and from here on out...I'm no longer a hero...I'm a villain!" Butters presses a button and soon everyone was shot by a laser.

"Shit!" Kenny managed to dodge it in a split second. "Butters! Stop!"

"I'm not Butters! I'm Chaos! Chaos! And I will never let anyone hurt me again!" Butters soon started targeting Kenny, but kept missing him. Kenny continued to avoid all the attacks aimed at him, but he knew he couldn't avoid the lasers much longer.

"I'm sorry for this," Kenny jumps towards Butters and started grabbing the remote.

"Let go!"

"I'm not letting go until you calm down!"

"Never!" Butters then proceeded on hitting Kenny his the face.

"Shit!" Kenny falls back as he held his bleeding nose.

"You...you did this to me...you did this to me! All I wanted was to feed some squirrels, but you had to go and ruin it for me!" Butters exclaimed as tears started falling.

"Butters...I'm sorry," Kenny said.

"It's too late...cause my heart is as cold as ice now...and all I want is the destruction of this awful city, and the first thing I want to do is destroy you."

"....Butters..."

"Now say goodbye, hero!" However, before Butters could destroy him, one of the heroes finally woke up and knocked Butters unconscious.

"Not so fast, little man."

"...."

"Nice work on distracting him, Mysterion. We'll let the police handle him."

"Police?"

"Yep, I know he's still a kid, but he still committed a crime. we'll be taking him to juvenile prison."

"...."

"Huh...what?"

"Leopold Stotch, you are hereby arrested for the destruction you have caused to the city!"

"Oh hamburgers..."

"Butters....I hope prison will make you realized what you did was stupid and that-"

"Don't you dare talk to me like we're friends, you traitor. When I get out of prison, I'll be sure to have minions, I'll build bigger robots and mechanisms, and I will destroy you and this city once and for all!" Butters was then put into the police car and they drove away.

"....Butters...."

From then on. Mysterion and Professor Chaos became mortal enemies, and it all started because the trust they had was broken.

"...And that's it...that's the story of Professor Chaos, at least what Kenny told me," I said.

"Jesus...all of this because Kenny forgot to meet Butters at the park to feed some squirrels?"

"I know I know...but still...it wasn't just about the squirrels, it was about their trust for each other. Without trust with your teammate...then...how can you work with anyone. Kenny trusted me, which is why he told me the story between him and Chaos...he even trusted me to mentor you in becoming a hero."

"Still not going to happen," Craig sighed.

"Craig..."

"...Thank you...for telling me though."

"Craig?"

"It made me realized something. It made me realized that we are different from those two."

"Huh?"

"Look, I still don't understand the deal between them, but all I know is that...I trust you enough to never break the trust I have for you."

"You do?"

"Course. I mean, what kind of person keeps telling someone that they're going to be the greatest hero of all time? You seriously never shut up about it no matter how many times I tell you that I'm not going to be a hero."

"...." I smile at him, "well...if you don't become a hero in the future...what is it that you want to be after we graduate?"

"I don't know...maybe be a filmmaker, maybe be an astronaut? There's so many possibilities out there for me, but being a hero is not one of them," Craig soon sits against the trunk of the tree we were sitting in.

"...You know what...whatever you choose, I'll support you all the way," I smiled.

"That's another difference between us and them, we'll never give up on each other," Craig said.

"...Oh god, you're so sappy sometimes, I never thought you'd be this sappy," I smiled.

"Shut up," Craig sighed as he starts taking a nap on the tree trunk.

"...." I scooted closer to him until I laid on his chest. "...You really think we're different from them?"

"I know so, besides...I'm way more cooler than Kenny, and you're way more cuter than Chaos."

"Who says I'm not cool?" I smirked. I lean in and kiss him on the lips.

"...Okay...you're cooler than Kenny," Craig said.

"Ha ha..." I snuggle closer to him as we continue to lay there for awhile. "Why...exactly are we sitting in a tree after school again?"

"You were the one that randomly wanted to finally tell me the story about Chaos and Kenny, I just thought sitting in a tree would make things more comfortable for us."

"Oh Jesus...you are such a cliche sometimes," I sighed.

"Hey, I like cliches, they're so predictable," Craig said.

"I hear that," I smiled and kiss him on the lips.

Though the pain in Kenny's heart must still be there every time he fights Chaos, I know one thing. Craig and I are strong, we won't break the trust we have for each other, we will never become enemies.

Who knows...maybe...maybe one day Kenny and Butters will finally learn to forgive each other for the mistakes they have created in their past.

* * *

In the darkest of nights, a hero stood on a lone building, watching over two familiar figures who were sitting in a tree. The hero takes off his hood and stares up at the night sky above.

"...Butters...."

In a hidden place where no one knows about, there sat a villain, staring at an old photo of two young boys. The boys were smiling happily in the photo, it's as if they didn't have a care in the world.

The boys in the photo...they were both dead.

"I swear...even if I break my own body...I will destroy you, Mysterion. I will destroy all of you heroes once and for all. I will destroy this city and take over the world! Butters has died...and chaos has risen."

The villain then looks up at the night sky above, his heart was filled with so much hatred.


	7. Damsel in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's training involves saving damsel's in distress, but unfortunately for Craig, he's taking the role of damsel and Tweek is going to have to save him. Clyde tries his best to impress Bebe, and a new villain appears!

This was utterly stupid.

"Alright young heroes, today we're going to learn what we need to do when saving someone. Now, today, we will be joined by class one hundred and three since both our classes don't have that many students."

"Hey girl," I saw Bebe walking over to Wendy and chatting together. They both were saying something that made them both giggle, but I don't know what nor did I care. Ugh...I just want to go home already.

"Craig!" I hear Clyde whispering next to me as he leans over and stares at Bebe. "What are they saying? I can't hear."

"Clyde...if you can't hear, then how the fuck am I able to hear them?" I sighed as I pushed Clyde away from me.

"Well with you having new powers popping up out of nowhere, I just thought you might have super hearing or something."

"Hate to break it to you Clyde, all I have is super strength, fire, and ice powers. Nothing new has popped up and I'm glad," I sighed.

"You know...it's still weird how you suddenly got powers and also gained new ones in a short amount of time...I'm wondering if this is some new time of radiation or something."

Clyde suddenly gasped, "dude...did you get bitten by a radioactive spider recently!?"

"Clyde, how the fuck would a spider give me strength, ice, and fire powers?"

"Well it's radioactive for a reason, duh. Here I thought you were smart," Clyde said. I sighed and raised my hand and flick him in the forehead, hard. "Ow ow ow ow ow! That fucking hurts dude!"

"Good." I said.

"Anyways...you have any idea on how to control your new found powers, Craig?" Token asked.

"...I remember...Professor Chaos saying something how my emotions control them or something..."

"Hm...that sorta makes sense," Token said.

"Really?"

"Well think about it. You said you got your strength when Smasher dropped you from a building and you almost died. Then you got your fire powers when Lady Octo was about to kill Tweek and you got pissed off by that, then you got your ice powers when you were jealous when Tweek and Kenny were partners."

"I still can't believe you were jealous dude," Clyde said.

"Don't fucking remind me," I glared.

"Hm...if we test out your other emotions...I wonder if new powers will pop out..."

"Oh...if Craig feels really happy...I wonder if he'll get laser beams or something!" Clyde said.

"I highly doubt it," I said, "also I'm not testing your theory out, Toke. I don't want new powers, its bad enough I have three right now."

"Yeah but-"

"No means no. I ain't doing it."

"But Craig, think of all the things you could do if you suddenly get new powers!" Tweek suddenly walks up from behind us and looked excited.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" I asked.

"Sorry...I couldn't help it," Tweek said, "but think about it, if your powers are based off of your emotions, we can finally figure out why you suddenly have powers and see what you're capable of! You might even become a great her-"

"Don't you fucking say it, Tweek," I said.

"B-but Craig..."

"No...I'm not doing it..."

"Please?"

"No."

"For me? Please?" Tweek then gave me those fucking puppy dog eyes. Sorry Tweek...no matter how big you make your eyes or how sad you look, I'm not doing it. "Craig..."

....God fucking damn it. "Fine! Fine, whatever...but I'm only letting you test it out, I ain't trusting these two, especially Clyde."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Clyde pouted.

"Alright, we'll let Tweek test my theory out, but you got to tell me the results in the end," Token said.

"No problem," Tweek gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright heroes, now that we set up the obstacle course and figured out who will be the damsels and who will be the heroes, I want you all to line up!"

We all lined up and waited for coach and Ms. Weathers instructions. Ms. Weathers, who is Clyde and Token's teacher, is a nice lady, I guess. Her powers are mostly weather based...actually...is Ms. Weathers her real name? I got to ask Clyde and Token about that later.

"Alright class, if I hand you a sticker, you are hereby a damsel in distress. If coach hands you a sweatband, you are a hero. Understand?" Ms. Weathers said.

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone said.

"N-nicely said, Heather," coach said. Is he...blushing? Gross...

"Oh, thank you, Frank," Ms. Weather smiles and then proceeds on handing stickers to certain students.

I look back at Tweek and smirked, "guess I'll be saving you, again."

"Huh? Who says I'll be a damsel in distress? You could be one," Tweek said.

"Please, if I've saved you multiple times at this point, I'm sure you're destined to be my damsel in distress," I said.

"Y-you....I ain't no one's damsel," Tweek said.

"We'll see about that when Ms. Weathers hands you a sticker," I noticed that Ms. Weathers was coming our way. Sorry Tweek, guess you are my damsel-

"And a sticker for you, Mr. Tucker," Ms. Weathers said as she places a sticker on my shoulder.

"Wait..what?"

"Look who's the damsel now," Tweek giggles.

I blushed and frowned as I stared at the sticker on my shoulder. Fuck my life...

* * *

Soon after everyone got their stickers or sweatbands, we all lined up and waited for further instructions.

I happened to get a sweatband. I looked over at Craig, who was currently in line with the other students who were going to be damsels. Craig noticed me staring and I waved at him with a smirk on my face. He flipped me off. Typical Craig.

"Hey uh...Tweek...how does uh...Bebe feel about heroes saving damsels?" Clyde asked. I'm guess he's asking because Bebe is a damsel and Clyde is a hero. I guess I should lend him a hand here.

"Well...I guess you could say she does appreciate heroes who save damsels in distress...but I do remember back in elementary school that she loved playing the damsel and loved people saving her."

"R-really!?" Clyde asked excitedly.

"Yeah...I'm not sure if she's still into that...but maybe if you save her...she might appreciate it," I said.

"That's good enough for me!" Clyde smiled, "don't worry Bebe, I'll come and save you!"

I giggled and watches as all the damsels were led outside and heading towards the obstacle course. While the damsel group left, I look around and my eyes soon landed on Kenny. He's been...quiet for past couple of days, he hasn't been himself lately. I wonder if seeing Butters is the problem. I want to talk to him, but I know he won't answer any of my questions.

"Alright heroes, the damsel group are now ready. Let's go!"

We all headed outside and everyone was amazed by the obstacle course that was set up. It looked like a mini city. Jesus...

"Alright, so all of you will be heading into the obstacle course and saving whoever you want. However, you must make sure you communicate with your teammates, have a plan on how you want to save your damsel, and making sure the person you are saving is out of harm before you take any action against an enemy. We have set up dummies and obstacles around the course, so be aware of your surroundings and keep your guards up! Everyone got it!?"

"Yes coach!"

"Good, now get in there and save the damsels!" Coach takes out a remote and presses a button. The door opens and we all headed inside the course.

We all already discussed who we're going to saved, so we all started talking to each other on strategy.

"Alright, I think the first thing we need to do is get rid of the flying enemies, they'll be a pain in the ass if we don't deal with them first."

"What about the underground ones?"

"As long as we're on high ground, we can deal with them later, but if they become too much, another group should try to get rid of them."

"Good idea, Kenny, can you...Kenny?" I looked around and noticed that Kenny was already gone. "Kenny! Wait!"

"What the fuck is he doing?"

"We have a plan for a reason!"

"Shit..." This was bad, but we don't have time for this. "Everyone just stick to the plan and save your damsels! Now go!" I shouted. Everyone ran off and I started heading towards where Craig is. I looked up at the giant monitor and realized that Craig is tied up on the roof of a skyscraper. Good, that isn't too far from where I am, but I better hurry. I know Craig is going to bitch and whine about this if I don't hurry up.

"Kenny has saved...Annie," the announcer said. He already saved someone? That was fast...

I managed to get onto a tall building and looked down, I can see Kenny putting Annie on the safe spot before leaving without saying a word to coach or anyone.

"...Kenny...." After Kenny left, I went on with my mission. I can't deal with Kenny right now, I got to focus.

* * *

You know...out of everything I could be doing right now...I'm pretty sure being tied up on the tallest skyscraper in this fake city and waiting to be rescued is something I didn't want to do today.

"God damn it...where the fuck is he!" I exclaimed as I try my best to not look down. Seriously, why the fuck has my life involved being in high places lately? Does the universe want to see me shit my pants because of my fear of heights or something? Fucking hell...

"...You really are afraid of heights, huh Craig?" Bebe, who happened to be tied up with me because there weren't that many places for her to be in that was safe enough.

"You just noticed?" I asked sarcastically as I try to focus on anything but what's below.

"Well...I could help keep your mind busy so you won't think about heights," Bebe said.

I thought about it for a second. I guess a good distraction would be nice. "Okay fine. What do you have in mind?"

"Talking usually helps keep me calm during a stressful situation. How about that?"

"Right now...I'm up for anything," I said, "what you want to talk about?"

"...Um...so...uh...how long have you and Clyde been friends?" Bebe asked.

"Uh...we've been friends since kindergarten. I remember how he was so clingy and would follow me around all the time," I said.

"That's cute," Bebe giggles.

"...I guess?"

"So uh...if I recall...Clyde's mom died? Has um...his dad tried finding someone?"

"Oh uh...well...I think three months after Clyde's mom died, his dad did try dating again...but uh...I remember Clyde was very against it," I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah well...he was really against having a new mom...not only that, but most of Clyde's dad's date were...not really great," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say the the third lady that Clyde's dad dated had a thing for...candles....leather...and a midget," I said.

"Jesus..."

"Yep..." We continued talking, but I've noticed that most of our topics involved...Clyde. Now...I could be overthinking it...but as soon as she said what Clyde is into and what type of girls he likes, I knew something was up. "Alright...what's with these Clyde based topics?"

"Huh? I...I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Don't act dumb, why are you asking me so much about Clyde? Do you...like him or something?" That's when Bebe's cheeks became red and she looks down. Well...that's something. I guess Clyde does have a chance with her...huh... "Holy shit..."

"Please don't tell him! I uh...I don't know what he'll think...I'm scared he'll reject me or something."

"...Seriously?"

"W-what?"

"Either you're stupid or you're blind. Clyde obviously has a crush on you," I sighed.

"H-he does?"

"Yeah, everyone knows it, and I'm pretty sure he's coming here to save you," I said.

"H-he's the one who's g-going to save me?" Bebe blushed.

"Yes, for the love of God, yes. Clyde is going to fly here...and save you. Got it?"

"Oh my God! How does my hair look? Oh, I wish I touched up on my makeup...oh I wish I wore something cuter...oh...you think Ms. Weather can untie me for a second to fix my makeup?"

I sighed and continued looking on ahead. Clyde owes me so much for this. Suddenly, I see a figure coming at us, he had wings, but it was hard to make out who he was...why is he coming from that direction? I thought all the heroes were coming from the south...

"Oh...is that Clyde?"

I take another look. That does not look like Clyde's costume...

"...Shit!"

Suddenly, the skyscraper started shaking until the building collapses all together. Bebe and I started falling.

"Oh god!"

"Fuck fuck fuck!" I tried to get ourselves untied, but I was panicking right now. Come on Craig, burn the stupid ropes or something, or use your strength! Fuck! We're going to die!

"Come on threads, save us!" Bebe sleeve suddenly unraveled and the thread managed to wrap itself around flag pole from another building, we finally stopped falling and were now dangling a few feet above the ground.

"Bebe..."

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm so fucking glad I was tied up with you!"

"T-thanks..." the thread from Bebe's sleeve started letting us go down slowly until we were finally safe on the ground. The thread then came back and formed a sleeve again.

"Craig!" I hear Tweek flying towards us and quickly untying us. "Are you okay?"

"Bebe!" Clyde soon flies towards us and starts examining Bebe and making sure there weren't any injuries. "You're fine, right?"

Bebe blushed and nods, "I-I'm okay!"

"What the fuck took you two so long!?"

"Sorry, the obstacles were tougher than normal and then that guy showed up all of a sudden!"

"W-who is he?"

"Holy shit...it's...it's..."

Suddenly, the stranger lands on top of one of the buildings and let out a horrific roar that froze all of us. We all stared at the figure as many animals suddenly came into the obstacle course.

"It's...the Beast."

"...Really? That's his name?" Why the fuck are all these super villain names so stupid?

"Pathetic heroes, all you must realized that animals shall rule the world once again, and the first thing we shall do is destroy you future heroes!" The Beast then blew his whistle and all the animals started attacking everyone in the course.

"Shit, we need to get out of here!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, there's still people who are tied up and can't escape! They'll get hurt if we don't save them!" Tweek exclaimed.

"I don't know if you noticed, but there's a bunch of wild animals around that could easily tear us apart!"

"We're supers dude, we can totally take on some animals!"

"Ah! Squirrel in my hair! Squirrel in my hair!" Someone from the distance shouted.

"...Huh...who knew squirrels were so ferocious..."

Suddenly, we hear a wheelchair coming towards us and we turned around to see Timmy.

"Professor Timothy, what should we do? If we run, then everyone who's tied up will get hurt. What should we do?" Tweek asked.

Professor Timothy stares at us for a second before using his mind powers to talk to everyone. "Attention everyone. We still have students who aren't able to fight for themselves. I need all of you to come together and rescue those students. I know that most of you are afraid, but remember. You all are heroes, we must save people."

We suddenly looked at each other, wondering what's going to happen. Suddenly, we hear coach in the distance.

"You heard him! Young heroes, rescue your fellow students and fight!" Soon, we saw many students fighting against the wild animals and trying to rescue others.

"Looks like we're staying to fight...you with me, Craig?" Tweek asked.

"...God damn it," I step closer to Tweek, "if we die, I'm blaming you for this."

"Fine by me," Tweek smiled.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Suddenly, a bear comes out of nowhere and starts attacking Bebe.

"Bebe!" Clyde screamed.

"Oh gross! This bear is like drooling all over my outfit!" Bebe exclaimed.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Clyde exclaimed. He suddenly flies up and raises his hands. All the mosquitoes that originally were attacking the students soon flew towards Clyde side. All the mosquitoes then starts attacking the bear. The bear growled and let's go of Bebe. The bear tries to swat the mosquitoes away, but more still came for it. The bear then starts running away.

"Huh...it seems the mosquitoes stopped listening to the Beast and listened to you..."

"I knew my little buddies wouldn't betray me," Clyde said.

"Oh Clyde, my hero!" Bebe runs towards Clyde and kisses him on the cheek.

"Ha ha...Bebe..." Clyde became flustered and his legs gave in as he falls to the ground. Fucking idiot...

"Wait...if mosquitoes still listen to Clyde..." I look up at Timmy, "hey Timmy, tell any of the animal controlling heroes that they can still control the animals."

"What are you planning?"

"Well...if the asshole up there is going to attack us with animals, we might as well fight back with animals of our own," I said.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Tweek said.

"Yeah...but I don't know if our numbers are enough...I'm guess that asshole is controlling the animals with that whistle somehow. We need to get it and destroy it."

"Alright. You two, go around and save as many people as you can. Timmy, make sure everyone gets the message!"

"Timmy!"

"Alright Craig, hold on!" Tweek suddenly carries me and flies me towards the tower where the Beast is.

"For fuck sake!" I exclaimed as I clung onto Tweek for dear life.

"You really do make a great damsel in distress," Tweek smirked.

"Shut up..." I said as I flip him off. I continued to have my eyes closed as we safely got near to the building.

"Stop right there, Beast!"

"Well if isn't Wonder Kid, do you know that your lightning storms have caused many of these animals' homes being destroyed?"

"Dude, it's not like my powers reaches anywhere that far! You're just blaming me for something that's natural!"

"Lies! Mother nature would never harm the homes of these animals!"

"Oh really? Then why are you using your precious animals to hurt people! If anything, you putting your animals in danger right now!"

"Yeah dude...and most of these animals are normal house pets!" I exclaimed when I noticed a few dogs running around.

"Foolish humans, animals will one day take over these lands again, and you will not stop me!" The Beast then blows his whistle and we see...guinea pigs?

"Guinea pigs?"

"Don't be mistaken by their size. Ancient Peruvian history has told us that these little creatures can grow in size and become adorable monsters!"

"Seriously?" Is this guy not right in the head or something?

"Guinea pigs, grow!" Suddenly, the guinea pigs started getting bigger and bigger until they were huge.

"Oh god!" Tweek exclaimed as he backs up when one of the guinea pigs roared...or technically made an angry guinea pig noise. "Shit...what do we do!?"

"...Let me talk to them," I said.

"Are you insane!? That thing could eat you!"

"Tweek, let me down and let me talk to them. As a guinea pig owner and lover, I'm pretty sure I know how to deal with guinea pigs...even if they are the size of a huge building."

"...Nnnngg...I hope you know what you're doing!" Tweek carefully puts me down and I look up at one of the giant guinea pigs.

The guinea pig looks at me before making more of it's angry noises. I take a deep breath and started walking over towards the guinea pig.

"What are you doing, foolish human? My guinea pig will eat your head and squish that body of yours!"

"Oh god! Not his body or head!"

"Will you two shut up and let me do my thing!?" I exclaimed. I look up at the head guinea pig. The guinea pig starts sniffing me before making a familiar guinea pig sound I've heard many times from Stripe. "Hey..."

The guinea pig started making its guinea pig noise before sniffing me once more. This time in a more friendlier way.

"You're not so bad...are you?" The guinea pig moves closer till its giant nose touched my head. "Yeah...you're not so bad after all, huh?" I smiled. I placed my hand on its nose and I gently start petting it. "You're a good guinea aren't you? Aren't you?" I said as I started scratching the side of its head.

"What...the fuck?" I hear Tweek say as he flied down and was now standing behind me.

"W-what? What is this! Guineas, are you letting this pathetic human...pet you!?"

The guinea pig I was petting turns around and starts talking to the other guinea pigs, they then look up at the Beast and started making noises at him.

"What? What do you mean you trust this human! He is still a human! If we want to-" The guinea pigs interrupted him. "What do you mean you're going to take his side!? I bought all of you at the pet shop for two dollar each! I even spend countless nights to awaken your true forms, and this is how to repay me!?"

"...." The guinea pigs made a single noise.

"Fine...I don't need you, I still have many wonderful and magnificent-"

"Hey everyone! We managed to calm down all the animals!" We hear someone shout below.

"What!?" The Beast looks down and as we suspected, all the animals have calmed down and are even letting everyone pet them.

"Guess you're so called loyal animals aren't so loyal to you after all," Tweek said.

"Now give us that whistle, we're not letting you control anymore animals," I said.

"You want to take my whistle?" The Beast jumps up and lands in front of me. He suddenly grabs me by the throat. "I want to see you try..."

"Craig!"

I was suddenly flung off the building and I was falling. "God damn it! Why is there so much falling today!" I shouted.

"Craig!" Tweek tries flying after me, but the Beast grabs him and pushes him down.

"Tweek!" I suddenly see the guinea pig I was petting jumping off the building and was now next to me. It started gesturing me to grab on to it. Looking down, I guess I had no choice. I quickly grab onto the guinea pig's fur till on was on its back. We then landed on the ground with a huge thud. "Jesus...are you okay, bud?" The guinea pig nods and starts looking up. "Crap...we need to get up there..." The guinea pig look up at the building before it starts climbing up the building. "Well shit...I didn't know you guys can climb..."

We finally reached the top and the Beast had his hand around Tweek's neck.

"What's this?" 

"C-Craig..." Tweek gasped as he struggles to get out of the Beast's hands.

"You let him go, fucker!" I shouted as I climb down the guinea pig's back.

"Oh? Come to save your damsel in distress?"

"D-damsel?"

"Oh buddy...here's the thing...Tweek ain't no damsel in distress," I said.

"Huh? Tweek suddenly grabs the Beast by the neck.

"I am not a damsel!" Tweek screamed as he electrocutes the Beast by the neck.

"Aaaaahhh!" The beast lets go and falls back as he clutches his throat.

"Tweek, you alright?" I asked.

"I'm perfectly fine," Tweek said as he holds up the Beast's whistle. 

"No! My whistle!" Tweek then crushes the thing in his hands. "You fucking brat!" The beast starts attacking Tweek.

"Shit...you got any other surprises, big guy?" I asked as I gently pet the guinea pig. Suddenly, the guinea pig moves forward and shot...I kid you not...a fucking laser out of its eyes. The laser hits the Beast and shocking him till he was unconscious. "Holy shit! Ancient Peruvian history was right about you guys," I said as I pat the guinea pig's head. The guinea pig made a happy noise. I quickly ran towards Tweek and made sure he was okay. "You alright?"

Tweek smiles, "I told you I'm no damsel in distress," Tweek smiled.

"Yes you aren't," I smiled.

After capturing the Beast and letting the authorities handle him. We all started rounding up all the animals and making sure they were taken back to where they belong.

"Well...thanks you guys...for helping us...I hope you go to a great home," I said as I gently pet the guinea pig that helped me.

The guinea pigs suddenly started shrinking until they were they were regular sized. The guinea pig that helped me starts walking over towards me and sat on my shoe.

"I think he want you take him home," Tweek said.

"Sorry little guy, but...I already have a guinea pig at home, I don't think he likes the idea of having a cage mate," I said.

"Oh come on, he helped you and he even saved you from falling, can't you just take the little guy in?" Tweek asked as he holds the guinea pig in his hands.

"As much as I would like to have you, it wouldn't work between us. You...somehow have ancient Peruvian powers, and I'm trying to live a normal life, it wouldn't work between us..."

The guinea pig stares up at me before making a sad guinea pig noise.

"Oh no...you crying isn't going to change my mind..."

"Oh come on Craig...I'm sure your parents won't mind you having another guinea pig..."

"Don't care. He can do a back flip for all he wants, I'm still not going to..." Suddenly, the guinea pig did a back flip, along with the other guineas that were still around us. "...What?"

"...Did you...make them do that?" Tweek asked as he stares at the guinea pig in his hands.

"...Go over there," I said as I point to the right. All of them starts going to the right, even the one in Tweek's hand jumped off and started going to the right.

"Craig..."

"...You...jump on Clyde's face."

"What? Why would it-" One of the guinea pigs then jumped onto Clyde's face. Clyde started screaming and fell down.

"Clyde!" Bebe exclaimed as he helps Clyde back up.

"Craig...I think...I think you can control...guinea pigs..."

The guinea pig that helped me stare up at me and starts jumping into my hands. It then starts climbing on top of my head. "....For fuck sake!"

* * *

In the end, I did take the guinea pig home with me. All the other guinea pigs were take back to the pet shop, but the one that saved me wouldn't leave me alone. I'll admit...the little guy was adorable.

"Hey Stripe.." I said as I walk over towards his cage. "I'd like you to meet someone..." I showed Stripe well the new guinea pig...I decided to name it Dot. At first, Stripe became hostile and started angrily squeaking at the guinea pig, however, as soon as I carefully put Dot into the cage with Stripe, Dot walks over to him and...nip him in the ear. Stripe then went silent and looks up at Dot. 

Stripe immediately became submissive towards Dot.

"Huh...that...went well..."

"Craig! Dinner is ready!"

"Coming!" I called out. Before I left however, I looked back at the cage and stared at my long time friend and pet. Stripe. "...Stripe...roll over if you can understand me." Stripe looks up at me for a second. He then rolls over. "...Huh..." I gently placed my finger into the cage and waited for Stripe to respond. Stripe looks up at me before walking over and starts rubbing his head against my finger.

"Craig! Come down here, now!"

"Coming!" I pulled my finger away and quickly headed out of my room. However, I did have a small smile on my face as I left.

I guess...out of the powers I could have gotten...I'll admit the ability to control guinea pigs has to be my favorite...but I would never admit that.


	8. Black Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting parents is stressful, but that's exactly what Tweek is doing. Will Tweek survive meeting Craig's parents? Will Craig's parents not embarrass him in front of his boyfriend? Will Tricia not be a nosy brat? And what's the deal with Mysterion lately! Find out in this chapter!

Today was free training day, which means everyone was allowed to do whatever they want as long as we're not slacking off. I'm pretty sure coach just wanted some time alone with Ms. Weathers, not that I'm complaining, it gives me plenty of time alone with Craig.

"Alright...show me," I said.

"N-now?"

"Yep, come on before this period ends."

"Ugh...no one is around...right?"

"I double checked, now show me," I ordered.

"Alright alright...Mr. Bossy..."

"Will you just show me already, I want to see it," I said.

"Fine...just...hold on a second," I watched as Craig starts unzipping the zipper, I waited patiently to see it. I'll admit, I feel kinda excited.

"Will you hurry up? The anticipation is killing me!"

"Will you be patient? It's hard getting a guinea pig out of a fanny pack!" Craig exclaimed.

"I'm surprised you even have that," I said.

"Shut up...I'm a guinea pig dad alright...and this is very helpful when I'm taking Stripe out," Craig said.

"...Craig...guinea pigs aren't dogs, they don't need to be taken outside," I sighed.

"Well Stripe loves our weekend walks together," Craig sighed.

"Alright alright, just show me what you taught Stripe to do," I said.

"Fine...Jesus.." Craig puts Stripe down and steps a few feet away from him. Craig then takes out a ball and throws it into the tree next to us. "Stripe, fetch."

I watched in amazement as Stripe starts running towards the tree, even climbing it. Stripe finds the ball and pushes it out of the tree before climbing down. Once Stripe was safely on the ground, he starts nudging the ball with his head towards Craig's direction.

"That's amazing," I said.

"A bit slow though, we got to work on your speed a bit more, buddy," Craig said as he picks up his pet and strokes his back. Aw...that's adorable.

"Still, compared to other guinea pigs, yours is really well trained," I said.

"Well...he's my best friend, I've raised him as if he was my son," Craig said as he takes out a carrot from his fanny pack and feeds it to Stripe.

...Why the fuck is this adorable to me!? "Well uh...how's Dot?"

"She's fine, and it seems Stripe here likes her," Craig smiles when he looks at his pet. Stripe starts fidgeting in his hand, even nipping at Craig's finger when Craig said that. "Oh don't be like that, I know you like her you little Romeo," Craig chuckles.

I chuckled at the cute display, "alright alright, enough being a guinea pig nerd, it's time to test out your other powers."

"Do we have to do this?" Craig groans.

"Come on dude, we have to see if you're able to control your other powers or not, we also got to see if anymore will show up or not," I said.

"Yeah but building up the energy for my powers just takes way too much from me," Craig sighs.

"...Well...we can always practice after school..."

"What?"

I started blushing, "w-well...maybe...maybe it's time that...I come over to your house so we can practice, I know going to my house is a bit of a long trip, so if we went to your house...it'll be easier for the both of us."

"Fuck no," Craig said.

"Why not? Why don't you want me to come over? Is the idea of me meeting your folks embarrassing?"

"No. That's not it. I would love to have you over...but I hate the idea of my parents meeting you. They're just going to embarrass the fuck out of me," Craig sighs.

"Oh come on, all parents embarrass their kids, especially in front of their partners," I smiled.

"...You really want to meet my parents?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "I-I mean...yeah...I would like to meet them," I blushed.

"...." Craig stares at me for a second, he then grabs my face and looks at me in the eyes. "...Alright...fine. You can meet my parents this Saturday."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," Craig sighs as he lets go of my face. "But if my mom wants to show you any of my baby pictures, you tell them no."

"But what if I-"

"No!"

"Alright alright alright, Jesus.."

"Good," Craig sighs.

The bell rings, indicating that the period is over. Everyone starts heading back inside to change. Craig grabs Stripe and puts him back in the fanny pack, Craig then zips up the bag, making sure there is an enough space for the little guy to breathe.

"Come to my house at exactly ten. If you're a minute late, I'm not letting you in."

"Are you really that against me meeting your parents?"

"Like you said...all kids hate the whole meeting the parents crap, and I'm one of them."

"You didn't seem to mind meeting my parents the first time..."

"Only because you forced me into it and your parents are weird," Craig said and starts heading inside.

"H-hey! No they're not...okay maybe my dad...a little bit...but my mom is okay! Craig!" I ran after him, but I couldn't help but feel excited.

* * *

I went to class with a smile on my face. I couldn't wait for Saturday. Oh...should I bring something? Should I dress up? Do they like cupcakes? Oh god...it's not even Saturday and I'm already nervous!

"Someone looks excited," Wendy comments when she looks my way.

"Nnngg...I-I'm going to meet Craig's parents!"

"Shut up. You are!" Wendy smiles happily.

"Yep! I'm meeting them this Saturday! I'm so excited!"

"Excited?" I hear Cartman from behind, and I groaned as Wendy and I turned around.

"What do you want, Cartman?" Wendy asked.

"Listen here, meeting the parents isn't something to be happy about," Cartman said.

"H-how would you know?"

"Well duh, I dated before!"

"You mean with Heidi? Didn't she dump your ass after two months of being with her?"

"Yeah and didn't she say she only dated you because she thought she could change you?"

"And the reason she dumped you was because you kept manipulating her and her emotions?"

"There was also that time you-"

"I get it! Me and Heidi are over. Shut up!" Cartman exclaimed, "all you need to know is that when I was dating Heidi, I did meet her parents, and they were brutal!"

"B-brutal?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone one knows that the parents are always objected to whoever their kid is dating, and Heidi's parents were no exception, so what makes you think Craig's parents are going to accept you?"

"Oh god...I...I never...t-thought of that..." Oh Jesus...I didn't think about the possibility of Craig's parents not liking me because I'm dating their son...oh god...

"Another thing, Heidi's dad was so mean to me, I thought he was going to super punch me in the balls."

"P-punch?" Didn't Craig say his dad has pyrokinesis? Oh god...he could easily burn me alive!

"Don't get me started on Heidi's mom. She kept asking me all these complicated and personal question. She was even asking me if I had a decent job or something. Probably to see if I was able to provide for their daughter in the future. Her mom was such a greedy bitch."

"Questions?" Oh god...what if I mess up on a question? What if I give an answer she doesn't like? What if she expects me to provide for her son!? Oh god...do I need another job?Nnngg...I mean I know the whole superhero business is pretty decent with money and all...but it's not like it pays that much for a kid like me!? Where am I suppose to get another job!? Oh Jesus!

"Tweek! Tweek! Calm down!" Wendy exclaimed as she tries to help me calm down, "look what you did, Cartman!"

"I'm just giving some advice for my pal here," Cartman said.

"Since when were you and Tweek friends?" Wendy asked.

"Shut up, you aren't apart of this!"

"Fuck you fat ass!"

"Fuck you, bitch!"

"...P-punches...questions...parents...disapproval...oh god! I'm going to lose Craig!" I panicked as I grabbed my hair.

"Tweek, I'm back from the pet center. Sorry it took me so long, there was this porcupine that kept-" Craig stops and stares at me. "...Tweek? You okay?"

"Nnngg...."

"Woah...babe, you alright? What's going on?" Craig asked as he places his hand on my back. "Fat ass, what did you do?"

"Why are you assuming I did something?"

"I...I...I need coffee!" I exclaimed as I get up from my seat and dashed out of there.

Oh god oh god oh god! What do I do!? I can't do this! I can't! Craig's parents are going to hate me, they're going to tell Craig to break us up, and Craig is going to have to do it because they're his parents! We'll both be sad and heartbroken! Craig might even commit suicide! That's way too much pressure!

I quickly found the coffee vending machine and quickly inserted a dollar into it. "Come on come on come on!"

"Hm...it's been awhile since I've seen you so stressed that you need coffee to calm you down," a familiar voice spooks me and I quickly looked up. It was Kenny, sitting on the window sill.

"Kenny? What are you doing up there?" I asked.

"...Thinking," Kenny said.

"Well...shouldn't you be in class? The period is going to start soon," I said.

"I should be saying the same to you," Kenny jumps off the window sill and lands next to me. "So...what are you stressing about this time?"

"...C-Cartman told me about his experience with meeting parents...and...I guess it got to me..."

"Hm...you meeting Craig's parents then?"

"Y-yeah...and I'm nervous as fuck! What if they don't like me? What if they want Craig and I to break up? What if I'll never get their approval? I'll never get to be with Craig or even marry him!"

"Woah woah woah...I'm pretty sure it'll be a long time before you two get married," Kenny said.

"...Kenny...what should I do?"

"..." Kenny turns around and stares outside in a dramatic way. ...I kinda wonder if he knows that he's doing that. "...You remember how I told you that Chaos use to be my friend...right?"

"Yeah...of course...I still remember the story you told me...I never forget..."

"Hm..." Kenny looks down before closing his eyes. "I should tell you that...Butters...sweet kid....doesn't really have the best parents honestly."

"Huh?"

"Don't get me wrong...they're good people....but as parents...they still need to work on that, especially when his dad's powers involve grounding people."

"Oh...okay..."

"Anyways, I've met Butter's parents before, and I'll tell you..it was the most nerve-wrecking experience I have ever done, and I was meeting them as Butter's new friend," Kenny said.

"...Y-your point is?"

"My point is that...you shouldn't let doubt bring you down and preventing you from seeing the bright side of things. If I never met Butter's parents...Butters probably would have grown to resent them..."

"...But he still hurt them..."

"At least he didn't kill them," Kenny said.

"..."

"Take my advice my, Tweek. The more you worry of what could happen, you'll just end up missing or ruining the what will happen." Kenny then starts leaving.

"...Kenny."

"Yeah?"

"...I know...that what happened between you and Butters...was hard...and you both probably think it's broken...but...if you think about it...if both of you are willing...you can fix what was broken and move on..."

"...What if...it can't be fixed?"

"...Doesn't hurt to try and see for yourself...just...just saying," I said. I quickly pushed in the buttons on the coffee machine and finally got my coffee. However, instead of drinking it, I hand it over to Kenny. "...You've been a mess since you encountered Butters that time...it's already been a two weeks. You need to get your head back into the game...Heroism can't function without their leader you know..."

"...."

"Enjoy the coffee...I'm sure you need it more than I do," I said then left.

Kenny was right though...I shouldn't let my fears stop me from something that could be wonderful in the end...I need to focus on the bright side of things...and hope Craig's parents don't hate me...

* * *

It was Saturday...Tweek was coming over soon. ...Fuck!

"Shit shit shit! He's going to be here any minute and I'm a fucking mess! Fuck!" I panicked as I walk around my room and try to find something decent to wear. "Wait...why am I panicking over this? He already knows what I wear..." ...Fuck...he knows what I already wear! "Augh...Stripe, Dot, find me some clothes I can wear!"

My two guinea pigs opens their cages, which I found out that they could do easily, which kinda concerns me, and they started walking around my room and picking out clothes for me. Dot chose a simple white t-shirt and Stripe was pulling my black jeans.

"Thank you," I said as I grab the articles of clothing and started changing. "Shit...should I clean up my room? No wait...you already cleaned it...but should I clean it some more?"

I suddenly hear the doorbell ring and Tricia calling for me. "Craig! Your boyfriend is here!"

"Fuck!" I quickly pulled up my jeans and hopped towards the door, but I fell down and hit my chin. "Okay...ow..." I hear Dot and Stripe squeaking on my bed. "Fuck you guys, you're suppose to be moral support," I said as I flip them off. I get up and put my jeans on before I rushed out of the door.

I quickly ran downstairs, even jumping over the rails. Tricia stood there, staring at me.

"In a rush much, dorkwad?"

"Shut up brat or else I'm destroying all of your tech shit," I said.

"Be nice to your sister, Craig. Just because we're finally going to meet your boyfriend doesn't mean you should act like that," mom said.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Now please promise me you two won't embarrass me," I said.

"Oh how can we embarrass you? I'm just going to make sure Wonder Kid knows just how wonderful my son is."

"Oh god, please don't," I sighed.

"He's right Laura, we shouldn't try so hard," dad said.

"Thank you," I sighed as I walked towards the door.

"Besides, he's dating the city's number two hero. If he's going to be gay, he should have tried aiming for the number one hero if you asked me."

"Dad! For fuck sake!"

"Oh leave him alone, Thomas. Craig can date whoever he wants. He's a grown up now."

"Right," I sighed.

"But he'll always be my baby!"

"Mom!" I exclaimed.

"Um...Craig? You there?"

"Shit, be cool and don't fuck this up for me," I hissed at them.

"Just open the door, buttmuncher," Tricia said.

I flip her off and quickly opened the door. "Tweek, you made it."

"Yeah, just on time like you said," Tweek smiled, "O-oh and I uh...made some cupcakes. Is that okay?"

"Oh sweetheart, you didn't have to," mom said as she gestures Tweek in.

Tweek walks in and smiles at my parents. "Hi, nice to meet you. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Tucker. I'm-"

"Wonder Kid!" Mom said. Oh god...

"Ah..that's right. I guess being the number two hero does make me recognizable, but uh...y-you can call me Tweek," Tweek said.

"Well welcome to our lovely home, Tweek. Please, why don't you sit down and rest. It must have been trouble to come all the way over here," mom said.

"Oh no...I just flew, so it wasn't much trouble getting here," Tweek said.

"That's so cool! How do you fly so easily? I can only fly by having my special smart board around," Tricia said.

"Trish, he doesn't need to know about your stupid tech powers or how you have a special board that is also an smart phone," I said.

"Oh no, it's fine Craig," Tweek said, he turns towards Tricia and the two sits down together on the couch.

"Craig, why don't you be a dear and get us some drinks while we listen to Tweek here."

"Seriously?"

"Don't be rude Craig, we do have a guest."

"Yeah...my guest," I said.

"Craig..."

"Ugh...fine," I sighed.

"Oh can I have ice with my drink? Thanks," Tweek said. That piece of...

I walked towards the kitchen and started getting the drinks for everyone. While getting the drinks, I wondered what they're talking about over there. God, I hope dad isn't judging him, I hope mom isn't showing him the photo albums...I hope Tricia isn't being a total brat.

I take the drinks and headed back to the living room. Big mistake.

"This is Craig when he was two. For some reason he kept putting his pants over his head, so in the end we got him a hat. He always hated showing his hair."

"Really? His hair looks fine," Tweek said.

"You checking out my son, boy?"

"Oh uh...n-no sir, I just think Craig looks nice with his hair showing," Tweek said.

"Please, he wears his hat over his head so much that I bet his hair is all greasy underneath."

"Not really...it's actually really soft."

"Oh yes, Craig always had such soft hair, he gets it from my side of the family. Which reminds me of another story of that time he-"

"Hey, here's the drinks!" I exclaimed as I set the tray down on the coffee table. "If you guys are done taking my boyfriend away from me, I think it's time for me and him to do some training!"

"Oh we have plenty of time to do that, I don't mind hanging around a bit longer," Tweek said. I glared at him. He was enjoying this, isn't he? "...Oh...I asked for ice with this..."

I grabbed his glass and froze it. "Here's your fucking ice."

"T-thanks..."

I sighed and sat down. My family then starts talking about me and everything I've done as a kid. This is so embarrassing.

"Who's this?" Tweek asked as he points at a picture. Oh no...

"I remember this. It was during kindergarten and Craig had a little friend."

"More like little crush."

"D-dad!"

"He had a crush on this kid, way before he officially came out. I remember how Craig would come home and write a letter to the kid and ask us to mail it for him since he was too short to reach the mailbox."

"Daaaaad!" I exclaimed, "stop!"

"I remember that...and then I remember how one day he came home crying because his little crush ended up kissing another girl. Poor Craig was heartbroken that day."

"I even told Craig that I would marched towards that kid's house and threatened him for hurting my boy, but Laura stopped me."

"They were five, Thomas. I don't even think Craig realized what liking someone was at that age."

"Still..." Dad then looks at Tweek, "you ain't going to break my son's heart now...are you?"

"Dad!"

"Of course not sir, I love Craig with ever fiber of my heart! I would never hurt him or break his heart!"

"Oh, that's so sweet!"

"I still don't see what you see in him, he's such a fuck boy."

"Fuck you!" I exclaimed as I flipped her off. She flips me off in return.

"Now be nice you two, we have a guest here."

"Yeah, my guest!"

"Craig, don't be rude."

"I-it's fine Mrs. Tucker."

"Oh please, you can call me mom."

"Mom!" I blushed madly as I stared at my family. This cannot be happening!

"...Hey...what's this?" I froze when he points to...that photo.

"Oh I remember this. Remember this, Thomas?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Oh yeah...the day Craig was so lame..."

"...Lame? He just has his cheek puffed up," Tweek said.

"Well that's because he was trying to-" I snatched the photo album and closed it. Everyone stared at me in shocked.

"I thought...I said to never...mention that time. Ever."

"Craig...we just-"

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"Of course you wouldn't, you weren't even born yet when it happened."

"Yeah well mom and dad told me everything, and I don't understand what your problem is!"

"Tricia...don't start something."

"No mom. I don't understand why my big brother hates the idea of being a super when he tried so hart to get powers way before I was born."

"...What? Is that...true?" Tweek asked.

"Don't you fucking dare!" I exclaimed.

"Craig...Tricia...please don't fight when we have a-"

"You're so full of yourself, Craig. So what if you never had powers as a kid? You got them now."

"I don't want powers, Tricia!"

"That's what you always say ever since the train incident."

"Tricia!"

"....You don't...know anything..."

"...Well I do know that your fucking attitude isn't needed in this family."

"Tricia!" Mom stands up and stares between me and her. "Craig, she didn't mean that, now why don't we-"

"I really am the black sheep of the family...huh?"

"Craig...we talked about this-"

"....Yeah well I'm done talking," I leave the room and headed upstairs.

"Craig! Wait!"

I slammed my door shut and headed towards my bed. Stripe and Dot were still there when I came in. I picked the two up and let them crawl over my chest. Stripe stares at me for a second before walking towards my face and his nosed touched my nose.

"Thanks buddy...at least you understand me..."

"Craig?" It was Tweek. He knocked on my door before coming in. Why do I never remember to lock my door?

"Go away, Tweek. I want to be alone."

"Well I would...but...I did come here to train you and see how much progress you have made."

"Now? After what happened?"

"Well a little training does help keep my mind busy, and right now I think you would like that," Tweek said.

"...Fine," I get up and Tweek starts summoning a huge ice block.

Tweek walks behind the block of ice and holds it still. "I want you to use your super strength to punch this into ice cubes. Let's see if you can do it without breaking your arm."

"Fine," I said. I raised my fist and punched the ice block, my hand started stinging. "Shit..."

"Come on, we've already found out that your powers come out depending on your level of anger. I know you can hit harder."

I sighed and raised my fist again. I punched the ice block once more, this time harder. "Fuck..." I looked at my hand and noticed it was already bleeding.

"Is that it? You can do better...unless you're actually a weakling."

"Fuck you."

"I might...if you can actually breaking this fucking ice. Get angry! Get mad! Vent a little! Shout! Scream! Punch this fucking ice block to oblivion!"

"Shut up!" I shouted as I raised my fist and punched the ice block. The ice broke and pieces of ice scattered everywhere in my room. So much for keeping my room clean. I sighed and sat back down on my bed. I feel a little better...but not completely.

"...You okay?"

"...No."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No..."

"You sure?"

"...Maybe."

Tweek smiles and sits down next to me. He then grabs my arm and inspects it. "Hey...no bruising or broken bones this time. You're making progress."

"I guess," I sighed as I pull my arm away and sat back. I stared at the wall across from us, not thinking about anything in particular.

"...I know you don't want to tell me, and I'll respect your privacy...but...I do hope you will tell me why you hate the idea of being a super...the excuses you keep making don't seem to add up anymore."

"...You really want to know why I hate the idea of being a super?"

"...Yeah...I do."

"..." I stare at Tweek, who was looking at me in return. I take a deep breath, "...I was actually like any other kid. When the news that people getting powers became a thing...I was actually excited. I always looked up to my parents because they had cool powers. My dad can control fire and my mom can run fast...I always thought I'd get powers like them."

"So you were a kid who dreamed of being a superhero," Tweek giggled.

"Yeah yeah..well...that dreamed soon became an obsession," I sighed. "Everyday...I would try to see if I could summon my powers. I would try to see if I could levitate things, breathe fire, run fast, even fly...but no matter what I did...nothing happened. It got worse when everyone else started getting their powers while I was the only one who was still...normal. There was even a time where I thought I was adopted...but my mom said that I was her son and had video evidence. Not only was I powerless, I was also scarred for life."

"Jesus man..."

"Yeah...but things got worst. When my sister was born...she already got her powers," I said.

"What? That's...really rare. Usually kids get their powers when they're ten. The youngest would be six."

"Yeah well..my sister made all the hospital machines float in the air like it was nothing. I became jealous. I kept trying and trying, seeing if I can summon up my powers, but no matter what I did, nothing happened. It got worst everyday. My mom told me to stop trying so hard, that I was just a late bloomer, that I might get my powers eventually, but I didn't believe her, I kept trying and trying until something happened. It got so bad that my mom and dad started worrying, all the kids started picking on me, even the neighbors wondered if I will ever get powers. It wasn't until my dad told me to stop...he told me that I will never get powers, that what I was doing was ridiculous and that I needed to stop before I hurt myself. When he said that...it felt like he was telling me that I would never be a super...that I would never be like them...be like the family."

"Craig...you know he didn't mean it like that. Your parents love you," Tweek said.

"...Yeah...well...it still hurts."

"...And the train? What did Tricia mean about a train?"

"...After my dad told me that...I ran out of the house and ran towards the train station. It was the only place I knew that I could be alone. I walked around the train tracks for a bit and put all my energy into summoning my powers. I kept trying and trying until I couldn't do it anymore. I fell onto the ground, I was exhausted, sick in the stomach, and most of all...I was angry. I was so out of it that I didn't realized the train that was coming. It wasn't until a hero came and save me, but he didn't have time to get out of the way, so he pushed me off the tracks, but he ended up getting hurt. He didn't die...but he couldn't use his legs anymore."

"I...I heard about that story...you...you were the kid that was stuck on the railroads?"

"...I wasn't even stuck...they made that part up. When I visited the hero at the hospital, he just...smiled at me, was glad I was okay...and when I asked him why he saved me, he said it was because that's what heroes do. Hearing that...I finally snapped back into reality. Because of my fucking obsession...someone got hurt in the end, he can't even walk anymore because of me...every time I see him on TV...and I see his broken legs...I'm reminded by what I've done...what I did to someone...all because I just wanted to be like my family...all because I wanted to be a fucking super..."

"...Craig...you may think that what happened to that hero was your fault...but he chose to save you, he chose to break his legs in order to make sure you live."

"Well he didn't have to do that!" I exclaimed. "If he just let me die...then...then maybe his life wouldn't be destroyed because of me!"

"Craig..."

"I know...that if I became a hero...I'll just end up making the wrong choices...I'll end up hurting someone...I just know it..."

"Craig...if you think that you'll end up making wrong choices...then...you're not the only one," Tweek said.

"Yeah right..."

"I'm serious...you aren't the only super who has made wrong choices...a lot of great heroes have made mistakes," Tweek said.

"Like who?"

"...Kenny. He chose to be with his fans instead of hanging out with his best friend. Now the two are mortal enemies."

"Yeah well it's Kenny..."

"...Then there's Wendy, she still regrets leaving Stan even though she still has feelings for him...she would even call me and Bebe and cry to us about how she still misses him."

"..."

"There's Kyle...he regrets not telling the girl he likes how he feels...now he can't because that girl is broken...mentally and emotionally."

"...."

"...Then there's me."

"What? You? You're the definition of a perfect hero."

"...I wasn't always. When I was still learning to control my powers...a lot of the kids praised me for having them...but there were kids who made fun of the fact that I still couldn't control it. I got so angry that...that...I hurt them...I hurt them without a second thought...I did something a hero would never do. When I saw them crying on the ground like that...I realized that I wasn't doing something a hero would do...I was doing something a villain would do..."

"...Tweek...I never knew..."

"...Yeah well...it's all in the past now...and I learned from my mistake...and if I can learn from my mistakes...I know you can."

"...."

"Craig...being a superhero means you have to make some sacrifices in order to save people...but that doesn't mean we don't make mistakes. As heroes...we're still people...we're not perfect. That's what reminds us that we're still humans."

"...Humans..."

"...So Craig...I know I've said this many times...but...this time I really mean it. If you're willing to try...and I mean really try...I know...you'll make a great hero...and I'll be there to guide you."

"...Really? You won't leave me?"

"Never...you're my partner after all," Tweek smiles and holds my hand.

"..." I stared at him for a bit. I looked down at our hands and thought about everything. The hero who saved me. My family and their worries. Trying to summon my powers. ...Little Craig...dreaming of being a hero one day. "I...I..."

"You what?" Tweek asked.

"I want to...." I muttered the last part.

"Say it...for me...and for you."

"...I want to be a hero!" I exclaimed.

"That's what I want to hear," Tweek smiled.

I look back at him and smiled, "I'm Craig fucking Tucker...and I'm going to be the greatest hero!"

"Yeah you are!" Tweek exclaimed.

"And no matter what people think of me...no matter what choices I make...I'm going to save people...and be a hero."

"Good," Tweek smiled.

"...And you're helping me," I said as I smile at Tweek.

"Of course."

After we did some more training, it was time for Tweek to head back home. We walked downstairs and we saw that my family was still there...waiting for us.

"Craig...I-"

"It's fine...I'm okay now..."

"...I'm glad...I just...I want you to know that even if you feel like we're treating you differently....we want you to know that you're still our son, you're still a Tucker...and that we love you."

"...I know mom...and I love you too." I said.

Mom looks at me and smiles. She then turns towards Tweek, "thank you...for taking good care of my son."

"No problem. All in the days work of a hero," Tweek smiled.

"Don't be lame," I sighed as I pushed him towards the door.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, I better head home and help my dad with the coffee shop, but it was nice meeting all of you," Tweek said.

"It was so lovely to meet you too, and if you ever want to stop by for a visit or see more of Craig's baby photos, you're more than welcome!"

"I'll think about that...mom," Tweek smiled.

"Oh...welcome to the family, honey," mom then grabs Tweek and gives him a big hug.

"I still don't know if you're right for my son...but I guess you ain't that bad," dad said.

"Thanks da-"

"Call me Mr. Tucker...still not sure I want you part of the family yet, boy."

"Y-yes sir..."

"Bye Tweek, we should totally talk more, I'm curious about how you can control the weather," Tricia said.

"Sure thing," Tweek said.

"Alright, if your done taking my boyfriend's attention away from me, he's leaving now," I said as I pushed Tweek towards the door. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Tweek smiled. He pulls me down and kisses me on the lips.

"Ahem..." My dad clears his throat as he pulls me away from him. "Watch it."

"Ha ha ha...s-see you later Craig!" Tweek exclaimed as he ran out of there.

I sighed and close the door. "Thanks a lot dad," I said.

"Just looking out for you...don't want you to have your heart broken like that time with that kid."

"I was five dad...it was even before I even realized I was gay," I sighed.

"Well if you two are done arguing...why don't we order some pizza for dinner. It's been a long day," mom said.

"That's sounds great," I was about to walk upstairs, but I stop in front of my mom. "...Thanks...for being my mom....mom."

"...Craig..."

I quickly gave her a hug before I headed upstairs. "...I also want you guys to know that...even though I'm different...I'm not a black sheep."

"You never were, Craig."

"..." I headed inside my room and sat down on my bed. I looked at Stripe and Dot before I pick them up and let them sit on my lap. "...Hero huh?"

That's right...I'm Craig fucking Tucker...and I'm going to be a hero...

* * *

Once I left Craig's house, I couldn't help but feel...giddy. I did it! I actually connected with Craig's family! Well...maybe not much with Craig's dad...but I'm sure I'll get to him one day! ...I hope.

Still...I'm glad Craig is finally going to try. He's going to try to be a hero. I knew I didn't make a mistake choosing him...I knew it. Craig really is going to be a great hero one day.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mysterion's little sidekick."

I jumped and turned around. It was Chaos. "What do you want Chaos?" I raised my hands, ready to strike.

"Relax. I'm not here to fight...not now at least. I just want to send a message to you and the traitor."

"...Butters...I know you still hold a grudge against Kenny, but you need to now that he regrets what happened. He wants to make it up to you."

"He wants to make it up to me? Well he can make it up to me by having his head mounted to my walls!" Butters exclaimed, "and don't call me Butters. Butters is dead. Chaos has risen!"

"..."

"Now pay attention, cause I ain't saying it again. Tell that traitor that he better be prepared, cause I got something big up my sleeve, and I'll be sure that this city, him, you, and all heroes are history. I'll even make sure your little boyfriend realized that villainy is his true path."

"You stay away from Craig!" I ran towards him, but he drops a smoke bomb and I couldn't see. "Chaos!"

"Mawhahahaha! See you soon, Wonder Kid!" Butters then presses a button and a helicopter comes to pick him up. Butters then leaves before I can get to him.

"...Chaos..." As Chaos fled, I quickly headed towards Kenny's house. I need to warn him.

No matter what Chaos has planned, we'll stop him, and I'll make sure to protect Craig. That's a promise.


	9. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the information that Tweek received from Chaos, all the Heroism students must come together and see what Chaos has planned, that includes Craig coming to HQ for the first time, but that doesn't mean he isn't going to invite a few friends to come along.

After Tweek came over to my house and met my family, my parents won't shut up about him.

"Craig, make sure you give those brownies to Tweek when you see him."

"Did you have to make so many?" I asked when I looked at the huge plastic container filled with brownies.

"Craig, don't forget to ask Tweek if he's interested in adding some tech to his costume! I've always wanted Wonder Kid to test out my gadgets!" Tricia said.

"Trish, I'm not going to promote your tech to my boyfriend," I sighed.

"About that, you sure you should be dating him, Craig? I have heard that Mysterion is pansexual and-"

"I'm not going to break up with Tweek and go out Mysterion, dad!" I exclaimed.

"Oh does Tweek actually like nuts with his brownies? Do you think I should make a few for him?"

"Okay, you're all being weird and overbearing now, so I'm leaving. Bye!" I exclaimed as I close the door and left my house. I looked at the container of brownies and stuffed them into my backpack. Jesus, they met him for one day and already they are obsessing over him. This is why I can never bring anyone over.

I started heading to school when I suddenly thought about yesterday. I actually told Tweek everything. The reason why I never like the idea of being a super, how I felt guilty when that hero saved me, to how much I obsessed over wanting to have powers. I actually told someone about it...and it feels...nice...like I can finally breathe again. I honestly think walking down the hero road might not be so bad now...especially since Tweek will be there for me.

Once I reached school, I suddenly see Clyde, with Token running behind him, running towards me. "Craig! Craig!"

"Clyde? Toke? What's going on?"

"T-the...the..." Clyde was trying to catch his breath as he tries his best to tell me what's happening.

"It's the Heroism alarm!" Token said.

"The...what?"

"The Heroism alarm, dude!" Clyde exclaimed once he caught his breath, "That means all the members of Heroism are being called over!"

"Which means they're calling for you."

"M-me? I'm not a member, remember? I'm just a trainee," I said.

"Craig, there you are, we got to hurry to class! All members of Heroism is being summoned!" Wendy exclaimed, "that also means you!" Wendy then heads off.

"See!" Clyde exclaimed, "I'm so jealous of you right now!"

"Still...if all the Heroism members are being summoned, then something big must be happening," Token said. He looked worried, and honestly...I feel worried myself.

"Well whatever is happening...I want you two to come with me," I said.

"U-us?" Clyde exclaimed.

"Yeah, I ain't going anywhere without you guys. I mean, I'm the one who got you into this school, so I might as well bring you along to this Heroism meeting we're having," I said.

"Toke! This is going to be awesome!" Clyde exclaimed.

We all started heading towards my class together. When we went inside, everything was a mess.

"I still don't get it, Tweek! Why now!? Why now that Chaos is planning something!?"

"It is what it is, Kenny. But...Chaos...he's going to do something to South Park, and if we don't come up with a plan, then we might as well say goodbye to our home and possibly the world!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Tweek?"

Tweek turns around and was relieved when he sees me, "Craig. I'm glad you're here."

"Hey! Who let those low lives in here?" Cartman said.

"I invited them, and if you got a problem with that, you can come and talk to me, I'd be more than happy to kick your fat ass," I said.

"Oh yeah? Well bring it on, Mr. Negative!"

"Enough!" Kyle exclaimed, "we don't have time for this, we have bigger problems right now."

"Kyle is right, we need to focus on what's going on with Chaos and what he's planning," Stan said.

"I still don't understand why Chaos is doing something like this now! He's been on the down low for awhile, so why is he planning something now!?"

"Whatever the reason, we can't sit here and wait for his big plan to happen, we need a plan to stop him before it's too late," Tweek walks towards the back of the teacher's desk. Tweek suddenly pulls the bottom drawer and a button suddenly shows up on top of the desk.

"What's that?"

"You think we have our meetings here? There's way too many snoopers around," Wendy said.

"Yeah, but can we trust those two?" Cartman said.

"W-we promise not to say anything, we just...we'd like to join, that's all," Clyde said.

Timmy suddenly comes up and looks at them, "I trust these two, especially the cyborg. He could be very useful to us."

"Holy shit, Toke! He spoke into our minds!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Yeah...but did he had to call me a cyborg?" Token asked.

"Who cares! Professor Timmy just read our fucking minds!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Well if Timmy thinks you two are alright, then you can come to our meetings...just...don't touch anything. A lot of our stuff is very expensive," Tweek then presses the button and suddenly the white board started glowing till it suddenly starts scanning the room.

"Wait...where exactly is the meeting place?"

"You'll see," Tweek smiled.

Suddenly, I saw a hole opening up underneath Tweek, and he falls in. "Tweek!"

"You and your friends should stand still," Wendy said before she falls into a hole that opened underneath her.

One by one, everyone starts falling down into the holes until it was just me, Clyde, and Token.

"This is so-" Clyde falls into the hole that opened underneath him, "awesome!"

"I hope there's something soft down there," Token said before falling into the hole.

I suddenly felt the floor underneath me opening and I was suddenly falling myself. "Shit!" I continued falling until I suddenly landed on a trampoline! "Why the fuck is there a trampoline here!?"

"Timmy thought it would be much more fun then having a giant mattress in the middle of the room," Tweek said.

"It is pretty fun," Clyde said as he continued jumping on the trampoline.

"Knock it off!" I exclaimed as I get off the trampoline and joined the others.

"You're no fun," Clyde pouted before getting off himself.

"Alright people, so we all know now that Chaos is planning something, and from what he told me, he's planning something big..." Tweek started.

"Why exactly did he tell you though?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know Kenny, maybe because I'm your partner? I'm not sure...all I know is, if we don't stop Chaos now, it maybe the end of South Park as we know it," Tweek said.

"Oh please, what can Chaos do besides make a couple of inventions and lasers that don't even work half the time?" Cartman said.

"Shut up, fat ass," Kyle said, "don' you remember two years ago when he almost put South Park underwater?"

"Yeah and I remember that we stopped him before his little machine could do anything, so what?"

"So...if Chaos had the technology to put the city underwater, then he can easily destroy the city with whatever he's planning," Kyle said.

"Exactly, so if anyone has any ideas on how to stop Chaos, speak now."

Everyone started talking to each other, and trying to come up with ideas, but so far it seems no one has any ideas that could actually work.

"Why can't we just go and beat the shit out of him?"

"You are not beating him up, Cartman!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Even if we make the first move, I'm pretty sure Chaos would have guards protecting him, and it's just too much of a risky move."

"W-well w-w-why don't w-we f-find him a-and s-sneak into his h-hideout and f-find out what h-h-he's planning?" Jimmy asked.

"That could work, but the problem here is that we don't know exactly where he is, besides, he could probably be expecting a sneak attack," Tweek said.

"...Not unless you distract him," Clyde said.

"What?"

"Well...if we distract Chaos somehow...I'm sure his guard will be down and won't know that we're sneaking in," Clyde said.

"That could work, but we still don't know where he is," Tweek said.

"...Well...I could probably find out where he is," Token said.

"You?"

"Yeah, I could easily try and locate his location with a few hacking skills I have. All I need is a computer and I might be able to find something," Token said.

"...That...that might actually work. Yeah...we could actually do this!"

"Well one problem. How are we going to distract him?"

"We can send someone over and they can pretend that they're changing sides!" Clyde said.

"No...that won't work. Chaos knows a lot about us already, he knows we would never betray the hero code...that also includes Cartman," Tweek said.

"Hey!"

"...Well...I haven't been part of Heroism for that long...he might trust me," I said.

"What?"

"Think about it, he offered me a positioned to work with him when he attacked us, remember? So...if I head over to where he is, and pretend to want to join his side, he might believe me."

"That's too risky, Craig, I won't allow it!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Tweek," I walked towards him and placed my hands on his shoulders. "I know you're worried, but it's only idea we have."

"But what if he tries to kill you!? What if he won't fall for it!? You could get yourself killed, Craig!"

"Tweek, you got to trust me on this. If I'm ever going to be a hero..I got to at least do something heroic, right?"

"...."

"Wait...did Craig say he was going to be a hero?" Clyde asked.

"I think he did," Token said.

"...Okay...what the fuck did we miss here?"

I stared at Tweek, reassuring him that I'll be fine. "We're heroes. We're suppose to save people...right? If I don't do this...millions are going to die, and we can't let that happen," I said.

"...Alright...but if somethings happens, we're calling this whole thing off and you're getting the fuck out of there. Okay?"

"I promise," I said.

"Alright, since we have a plan now. Token, we need your hacking skills. Everyone else, we need to get ready." Wendy said.

"Seriously, Craig just said he was going to be a hero! What the fuck did we miss!?"

* * *

Thanks to Token, we were able to locate Chaos' hideout. It was actually a couple miles west from the city on top of a cliff. Stereotypical villain hideout if you ask me.

"You ready, Craig?" Tweek asked.

I put on the black hoodie that Fashionista gave me for a disguise, which I don't see why since Chaos is suppose to know it's me, that's the point, but whatever, it gave Clyde another reason to talk to his girlfriend.

"I'm as ready as I can ever be," I said. I stepped out of the van that everyone was hiding in. I don't even want to know why they have it or how they got it.

"Take this, just in case Butters say something that could be useful information," Tweek said as he places a microphone inside my hoodie.

"Thanks," I said.

"...Be careful...don't get killed," Tweek said.

"I won't. I'll go in there, you guys find any clues to what he's up to, and we'll get out of there without any problems."

"Alright..." Before I left, Tweek pulls me down and kisses me on the lips. I closed my eyes and held him close to me. "For luck."

"Then I guess I'm going to be the luckiest guy ever once we get out of there and do this again," I smiled.

"If you two are done being all lovey dovey, we do need to keep things rolling here," Kenny said.

"Fuck you," I said as I flip him off.

I left the van and started climbing up the steep hill towards Chaos' hideout. Up close, it was actually very terrifying...well...if you don't stare too long at the obvious hamster statues that were around. Why the fuck does he have these? It's not like hamsters are evil or scary.

I finally reached the door and rang the bell on the intercom. "Hello? Chaos?"

"Who dares come to the lair of Chaos!?"

"Yeah...uh...it's me...Craig Tucker...the guy you wanted to join your team?"

"Oh...Craig is that really you?"

"Yeah...it's me," I said.

"Well uh...what do you want? You better tell me or else I'm going to release my minions!"

"Look, I just want to talk..."

"Talk huh? If it's to tell me to forgive Mysterion then forget it!"

"No no no...I...I want to join your side," I said.

"...What?"

"...You heard me. I'm tired of all these goody two show heroes...I...I want to be a villain."

It was silent for awhile before the door suddenly opened. I suddenly see Chaos in...bunny patterned pajamas. "You...you ain't pulling my leg now...are you?"

"....No?" I am so confused right now. "I really do want to be on your side."

"...Well what about your little boyfriend? Wonder Kid?"

"Him?" I faked laughed, "you actually thought I would like a geek like him?" I suddenly hear Tweek growling in my ear piece. I'm going to have to apologized to him later. "There's no way I was going to let that geek keep me from doing something...more fun!"

"...Well gee...I uh...I wasn't expecting this...come on in!" Chaos smiled.

"...Okay..." I walked inside and I was surprised by how...homey everything is. There was a nice fireplace, a round sofa, a flat screen TV, a nice looking kitchen...and...and...a whole lot of hamsters...huh... "What's with the hamsters?"

"Well when you don't want any snoopy heroes finding you, you kinda got to go off the grid, so I'm technically using hamster power," Chaos said.

"What if the hamsters get too tired?"

"I also have a back generator, but I don't usually like using it too much," Chaos then heads towards his kitchen, "want anything to drink?"

"I'm good," I said.

"Alright then," Chaos said before pouring himself a glass of orange juice and heading towards his couch. "Come. Sit with me."

"...Okay," I walked over towards the couch and sat down. I was still surprised that this is what his lair looks like.

"You must be awfully surprised by my place, huh?"

"Sorta..."

"Well...even thought I'm a villain and all...I don't think I should live in discomfort. True, I do have to make sure I'm hidden, and once in awhile, I might have to move just in case a hero does somehow find this place, but I still like to live comfortably, so it's all worth it in the end."

"I see..." It was...strange. The Chaos I've seen on the news and everywhere else was this insane kid who wants nothing but to destroy his mortal enemy and burn South Park to the ground, but the Chaos I'm seeing right now is...a kid who likes wearing bunny pajamas, has hamsters, likes drinking orange juice, and is kinda nice. ...I have an uneasy feeling about this.

"So...shall we get started on business?" Chaos asked.

"R-right, uh...so what exactly do I need to do?"

"Hold on. It was brave of you to come all the way up here and tell me you want to join...but how do I know I can trust you?"

It's time to lie. "Look...as you know, I hate the idea of having powers. I hate the idea of being a hero, but since I already have these fucking powers, and everyone at school has been nothing but a huge bother, I thought being a villain would be more fun than being a stupid hero," I said.

"Hm...you're reasoning is interesting...but not enough," Chaos said.

"Oh come on, don't you want me to use my powers to fuck this city up? To get rid of all those heroes...to finally...kill Mysterion?"

"...." Chaos looks at me before bursting into laughter, "my Craig...you really are a interesting fella..." Chaos smiled. He suddenly walks over towards a drawer across the room. He suddenly opens one of the drawers and started looking for something. "Well Craig...if you're going to be my partner, you gotta prove yourself," Chaos suddenly takes out a gun.

"W-what are you going to do w-with that?" I asked as I backed up.

Chaos smiled before point the gun at me. I paled when he walks closer and closer till the top of the gun pressed against my forehead. I held my breath and started shaking. Shit, is he going to kill me!? Did everyone get what they need? Come on Tweek, you got to tell me if you got what you want!

"...Here you go," Chaos turns the gun around and offered the gun to me.

"Huh?"

"Take the gun, Craig," Chaos said.

"...O-okay," I said as I take the gun from his hand. "Now what?"

"...Shoot yourself."

"What!?"

"Don't worry, there's only one bullet in that gun, so the chances of you getting shot is one out of five," Chaos said.

"...Question...how many people...used this?"

"...I say...about four...but I won't tell you what happened," Chaos smiled.

"...B-but...what if I...kill myself? I won't be able to join you?"

"True...but this is the only way to prove that you'll do exactly what I say and when I say it. Shoot yourself, live, and we're partners. Shoot yourself, die, and I'll just continue on with whatever I'm doing. Don't shoot yourself...I know you're lying to me and I'll kill you. You're choice..."

"...." I looked down at the gun in my hands. If I go with it, there's a chance I could make it out alive or die. If I don't do this, Chaos will kill me and find the others and kill them. He'll kill Tweek.

"Well Craig? You gonna do it or not? I'm not a very patient guy you know..."

"...If I do this...and live...you'll trust me?"

"Yep....if you live...that is," Chaos smirked.

"...." I looked down at the gun one last time. I held it up and pointed it to my head. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I seriously hope the guys found what they're looking for....

I pulled the trigger.

* * *

Once Craig left, I couldn't help but feel worried. Oh god, I hope he's going to be okay...he has to be...he just has to be! I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to him and it's all because I let him go! Oh god!

"Tweek, it'll be alright," Kenny said.

"I-I hope so..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Craig will be just fine in there," Wendy said.

"R-right..."

We all left the van and headed towards the back of Chaos' hideout. Kenny took out his grappling hook and shot it up towards the roof. Once Kenny made sure it was going to hold, me, Wendy, Kyle, Stan, and Mysterion started climbing up.

"Guys, do you see anyone around?" I asked Token who was in the van with everyone else.

"So far there's no one around, but I'm not sure about inside. We'll keep a look out," Token said.

"Stay strong, Wonder Kid, The Mosquito and Tupperware have your back!"

"Dude, I still never agreed to that name," Token said.

"But you got to admit that you hero costume looks like you got containers on your head and everything..."

"Shut up, Clyde."

I sighed and continued climbing up. Once we reached the roof, we open the skylight and headed inside what seems to be Chaos' study room. So far, we still don't see any minions...but we do see...hamsters?

"What's with the hamsters?" Kyle asked.

"Butters always did like hamsters," Kenny said.

"Aw, they're so cute, right Stan?"

"Yeah...but I hope Chaos isn't doing anything bad to them. It's bad enough he's villain, but an animal abuser? That's too cruel!"

Wendy suddenly giggles, "you always did love animals, huh Stan?"

"...W-well uh...I mean...a-animals are kinda like people too....y-you know...they have feelings," Stan blushed.

"...They do," Wendy smiles.

The two stared at each other, smiling. It also seemed like their faces are leaning closer and closer towards each other.

"Get a room you two," Kyle sighed as he pushes past them and starts looking through desks and drawers.

"R-right! Um...Well Call Girl, we better start looking around."

"Yes! Good idea...Toolshed!"

The two walked the opposite direction and started looking around. I seriously wish those two would just suck it up and get back together already. It obvious that they still have feelings. Jesus...

While I was looking in a few cabinets, I suddenly noticed Kenny was staring at something. "Kenny?"

"...."

I walked over and I see a photo of two young boys. Both of which look familiar. "...Hey...isn't this the first real big mission you and Butters did together?"

"Yeah...we...we...we saved a bunch of kids from a maniac. With Butter's analyzing powers...he was able to tell what that maniac was planning to do and what he was going to do next. We were always one step ahead of him...."

"...You saved so many lives...both you and Butters."

"...Yeah...we did," Kenny said as he puts down the photo. I finally noticed that there were a few cracks on the frame. It looked like someone threw it against the wall with not that much force.

"...Kenny..."

"We better keep looking around," Kenny said as he walks around and starts looking at a few folders and documents that were around. I sighed and continued my search.

After awhile, Wendy was the first to find something. "You guys, I found something!"

"Woah...are these...blueprints?" Stan asked.

"It seems as if Chaos is planning on making a giant robot or something," Kyle said.

"But Chaos has built many robots in the past...what makes this one so special?" Wendy asked.

"...Wait..what's that in the center there?" I asked as I point at a drawing of a person in the middle.

"It doesn't seem to be Chaos. He always like drawing himself with a cape," Kenny said.

"...Is it me...or...does this figure remind me of Craig?" Stan asked.

We all froze.

"...You don't think-" Wendy was interrupted when we hear a gunshot.

I started sweating nervously. "C-Craig!" I ran out of the room as fast as I could.

"Tweek, wait!"

No no no no! He has to be okay! He has to be okay! We said we would get in and get out together! He said he would get out of here if something was wrong! We were going to kiss when we left! He needs to be okay!

When I open that door where the gunshot was heard, I saw the most terrifying scene. Chaos was standing over Craig, who was on the ground with blood pouring out of his body. What's worse...I see two guns. One was on the ground a few feet away from Craig, and one in Chaos' hand, smoke coming out of it.

"Glad you could join us...Wonder Kid," Chaos grinned.

"C-Craig!"

* * *

....Nothing. Nothing happened. I looked at the gun and sighed in relief when I realized that nothing came out. Oh thank god!

"Well I see I can trust you after all, Craig," Chaos smiled.

Still shaking, I threw the gun down, trying to calm my fast beating heart. "T-that was...that was fucking insane!"

"I know...but would it make you feel better if I told you that the third person who came and asked to join me was the one who got his head splattered all over my walls?"

"Not one bit," I sighed.

"Well alright then," Chaos smiled, "still...you passed my test, so you're totally in."

"G-great...so uh...I um...heard you were planning something...mind letting me in?"

Chaos stares at me before smiling widely, "well of course, Craig! We're friends now, and friends tell each other everything." Chaos sits down next to me very closely, it was really uncomfortable. He then places his arm around my shoulders. "So here's what I have planned. You see...for too long...I've realized that doing these minor crimes just ain't doing it anymore. I realized my hatred for that traitor and those Heroism guys grow each and everyday. I then realized...why am I still doing these small little crimes, when I could easily do something big?"

"B-big? Like...what?"

"....Well you see Craig...I'm making myself a giant robot," Chaos smiled.

"D-didn't you do a giant robot awhile back?"

"Yeah well...this one is going to be different," Chaos smiled.

"Different?"

"Yep...because I'm using you and your powers to control the thing," Chaos suddenly pulls out another gun from his pocket and points it at me. I scrambled off the couch and away from him. "I wouldn't take another step if I were you."

"....What exactly are you doing? I thought we were partners!"

"You really think I'm that stupid, Craig?" Chaos asked as he stands up and tilts his head. "You really didn't think I wouldn't know you, your boyfriend, and that traitor planned all of this? Sending you to my hideout after finding out where I live, thanks to your little cyborg friend you have. Then you would try to make me believe you were turning to the evil side when really, your friends are in my place and looking for information about my robot."

"...You knew...this entire time?"

"Of course...did you forget that I have analyzing powers? I'm always one step ahead of you fellas," Chaos then pulls back the hammer of the gun. "I knew that once I told that traitor's little sidekick my little upcoming plan, he would call you Heroism guys together and try to come up with something to stop me."

"...So why play along then?"

"Because...I needed you. I was counting on the fact that they were going to use you to be the distraction while everyone else is snooping in my little office area. Actually...it's the reason why I took off your little microphone you have hidden in your hoodie there," I smiled.

I paled and looked over my body. The microphone was gone...so when he put his arm around me...he...he...

"Looking for this?" Chaos smiled before he drops it and crushes it with his foot.

"You'll never get away with this, Chaos! I'll never join you or make your plans come true!"

"I know, but like I said," Chaos suddenly pulls the trigger and the bullet hit me in the stomach before I could get away, "I'm one step ahead."

"Nnngg...fuck!" I gasped as I felt my blood pouring out of my open wound. I pressed down on my stomach and tried stopping the bleeding.

Chaos walks towards me till he stood over me. "I really got to hand it to your cyborg friend, he really was a smart fella...but you should have realized something seemed off when I said that I was trying to stay off the grid, so how in the world was your friend able to track where I was if I'm suppose to not turn on my phone or have anything that could be traceable?"

"You fucking planned that as well!?" I exclaimed.

"Well of course. Gee Craig...for someone who's supposedly smart...you sure are an idiot..."

Suddenly, the door that leads to the rest of the lair opens and I see Tweek, out of breath as he stares at us with wide eyes.

"Glad you could join us...Wonder Kid," Chaos grinned.

"C-Craig!" Tweek starts running towards me, but Chaos holds up his gun once more.

"Step any closer and I'll shoot your brains out," Chaos said.

"You fucking monster!" Tweek exclaimed.

"T...Tweek..." I clenched my teeth as the pain where the bullet hit me increased.

"Oh god...Craig! Hold on...just hold on!"

"Tweek...it's getting...dark..." I feel so tired and cold all of a sudden. My eyes just feel so heavy right now...

"No no no no no no! Keep your eyes open! Stay with me! Stay with me!" Tweek exclaimed as he try to step closer.

Chaos then shot his gun and it misses Tweek by a few inches. "If you move one more time, I'll be sure to shoot you in the leg."

"Tweek...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." I closed my eyes and started losing consciousness.

"Craig!"

Damn it...this whole hero business is harder than I thought....

* * *

"Craig! Craig! Chaos, you fucker!" I shouted at him as I watched helplessly as Craig continued to bleed on that floor.

"Chaos!" Kenny soon runs in and stared at Craig's body. "Why did you do that!"

"Yeah dude, if you need Craig for your robot planned, don't you like need him alive!?"

"I do, which is why I planned this," Chaos suddenly walks back and presses a button behind a photo of a sunflower. Suddenly, a giant glass wall separates us from Chaos and Craig.

"Chaos! What are you doing!?" I exclaimed as I hit the glass.

All the hamsters are suddenly taken into the wall and were now gone, and a count down screen suddenly appeared.

"Chaos, what is this?"

"You know something fellas...this place was nice...really nice...too bad it wasn't really my real hideout, that's somewhere else," Chaos smiled as he takes a remote from his pocket and presses a button. The roof above him starts opening up and a ladder suddenly shows up.

"Guys guys guys! There's a helicopter hovering over the place! What's going on!?" Clyde exclaimed through our earpiece.

"Chaos..."

"I really hope you burn after this...but..." Chaos suddenly grabs Craig and climbs on top of the ladder, "knowing you...you'll probably survive an explosion, you and your friends."

"Explosion!?" Stan, Wendy, and Kyle exclaimed.

"Yep," Chaos then starts going higher and higher as the helicopter pulls him away.

"Craig! Let him go!" I exclaimed as I continue to hit the glass, but no matter how much I banged on it, it won't break.

"See you around, traitor. You too, sidekick. You and your friends are dead," Chaos then laughs as he leaves.

"Chaos!"

"Butters! Wait!"

"Uh...guys...the countdown is reaching to zero! What do we do!?" Kyle exclaimed.

Shit...I can't think about Craig now, we need to get out of here. "Quick, head towards the windows! That's our only way out!'

"Damn it!" Kenny cursed as he starts running towards the window.

We all kept running and running as the counter counted down. "Five....four....three...two...one...bye bye."

We all were shot through the window when the explosion went off. We all started rolling down the hill as we barely managed to escape from that place. Once we stopped, we all groaned in pain.

"Is everyone...okay?" Kenny asked.

"Aside from a few burns and glass in my arm...I'm good," Kyle said.

"Yeah...same..." Wendy said.

"A quick visit to the hospital, and I'll be good," Stan said.

"Tweek?"

"...He's gone..." I stared up at the sky as I see the helicopter escaping with Craig. Craig's gone...and it's all my fault.

* * *

After what happened to Craig, I knew the news wouldn't settle well with Clyde and Token.

"You let him...you let him get captured!?" Clyde cried as tears started falling out.

"Clyde, it wasn't like we knew that this was his real plan all along..." Token said.

"Still...you!" Clyde pointed at Kenny, "you use to be friends with that...that...that psycho, and yet you didn't know that he planned this this entire time!?"

"...I knew something was up...I just...I didn't realized this was what he planned...I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for what happened to your friend, but I'm sure he's fine, and we'll get him back," Kenny said.

"I don't know...if he got shot in the stomach, there's a chance he could die from blood loss," Cartman said.

"Cartman!" Kyle exclaimed.

"What? I'm stating the facts here. There's a huge chance that Craig is dead and Chaos has something up his sleeves, something big, and we have no way of stopping him!"

"Dead...Craig is...d-dead!?" Clyde then burst into tears as Token tries his best to calm him down.

"Come on man, don't cry...I'm upset too, but sitting here and crying about this won't bring him back..."

"...Tweek?"

I didn't say anything, I just sat there as I looked at the ground.

After Kenny dropped everyone off, I told him to take me to Craig's house...I knew I need to tell his family.

"...You want me to come with you?"

"...No...I need to do this on my own," I said.

"..." Kenny didn't say anything, but he does get out of the van and follows me, "I'll just wait outside...just in case..."

"...Thanks," I said. I stared at the door and took a deep breath. I ring the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

"Yes?" Mrs. Tucker was the one to open the door. I don't know whether to feel relieved or what...

"Hey...Mrs. Tucker," I said.

"Tweek! It's such a surprised to see you here...but where's Craig? Didn't you two come here together?"

"...That's why I'm here..." I said.

"...Is that...M-Mysterion!?"

"Hello ma'am," Kenny said.

"Oh my goodness...um...please...come in you two!" We both looked at each other, but we do come inside. "Oh my...it's really an honor to have the number one and number two heroes at my home...oh...my son is such a lucky boy to have one of you as his boyfriend and his friend!"

"...." I felt my stomach twisting and turning.

"Mysterions, I'm surprised you're here...wait a minute....did Craig do something? Is he being kicked out of school or something?"

"Oh no no no, it's...nothing like that..."

"Hey...I've been texting Craig for awhile now...and he hasn't texted back...you know what's that about?" Tricia asked.

"...." I looked down. I felt myself shaking. I take a deep breath and held Mrs. Tucker's hand. "...I'm sorry...but he's gone."

"...What?"

"You're...you're joking...right?" Tricia asked.

"We're sorry...we were on a mission...and...and something happened and your son...was shot..."

"....A-ah..." Mrs. Tucker suddenly falls to the ground as she stares at the ground with wide eyes.

"Laura!" Mr. Tucker runs towards his wife and holds her. 

"My...son was...shot?"

"He was...b-but there's a chance he's still alive..."

"Yeah...but you're also saying that my big brother could be dead too...right!?" Tricia exclaimed as tears started falling.

"...I'm so sorry...I...I tried to save him...but...but it was too late," I said.

"...Too late huh?" Mr. Tucker said.

"...Mr. Tucker..."

"You know something...maybe what my son thought about heroes was right...being a hero...ha...most of you Heroism guys are suppose to be fast and yet...you were too late to save my son..."

"Please...Mr. Tucker...we're going to do all we can to bring back your son..."

"Oh really...then what are you going to fucking do if he's dead!?"

I took a step back and started shaking even more. "Please...we're all as upset at what happened to Craig as much as you...sir..."

"...Get out."

"Mr. Tuck-"

"I said get out! Get out of my house! Now!"

"...." I look up at Kenny.

"...Let's go." Kenny places his hand on my shoulder and guided me towards the front door.

"My baby...my baby...my poor poor baby...."

"...I'm so sorry...I'm so so sorry," I said. Both Kenny and I left.

We headed back to the van, but before we could head inside, I fell to my ground and burst into tears.

"Tweek..."

"It's all my fault...it's all my fault...I shouldn't...I shouldn't have let him go...I should have stopped him..." I cried as I banged the concrete ground with my feet.

Kenny just stood there, looking at me sadly. He places his hand on my back and starts rubbing it gently. "I'm sorry Tweek...I'm so sorry..."

"C-Craig....Craig...Craig!" I cried out his name, wishing and hoping for him to come back, but no matter how loud I cried, no matter how loud I screamed. Craig wasn't coming back. "Craig!"

* * *

The next day...the atmosphere was very heavy... I saw Clyde and Token, but Clyde wasn't looking at me.

"...Hey you guys..."

"Hey Tweek," Token said.

"...."

"Clyde..."

"...It's my fault. If I never said that stupid plan...then maybe...maybe Craig would still be here...I'm such an idiot," Clyde said.

"Clyde..."

"Come on man...it's not like we knew that Chaos planned everything...we were tricked..."

"...You know something...I always thought being a hero meant we never bring anyone down...we would always be there for people...but now...we weren't there for Craig...we fucking failed..." Clyde said.

"...." I looked at Clyde and I couldn't help but walk over and hug him. "I miss him too...you know."

"..." Clyde buried his face into my shoulder as he hugs me back. He was shaking in my arms as his tears wet my shoulder.

"...Hey you guys," we turned around and we see Kenny. "....I think some of Craig's stuff is still in his desk...if you want...you can take it and take care of it till we find Craig."

"I think...we'd like that," Token said.

"..."

"...Clyde-"

"Don't talk to me. I don't want to hate you even more," Clyde said.

"...I understand," Kenny said.

We all headed to class together and I led Clyde and Token to Craig's desk. I grabbed all of Criag's stuff in his desk and handed it to him.

"His notebook...remember when Craig would doodle stars and space ships in here?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah...he probably doodled more than actually writing notes..."

"...Hey...it's my friendship bracelet...he didn't actually threw it away..."

"I remembered how he said it was way too gay for him...which is kinda ironic if you think about it," Token said.

"Yeah..." Clyde said but holds the bracelet close to his chest.

"...." I suddenly noticed a picture sticking between the pages of Craig's notebook. I pulled it out and I held my breath. It was a photo of us...I remembered we took this photo when I took Craig to my house for the first time...my dad took a photo of us and gave us copies of it...it was so embarrassing back then. I stared at the photo and held it close to my chest before I stuff the photo into my pocket.

"Tweek?"

I look up and saw Wendy. Everyone was looking at us, mostly me.

"...No matter what...we'll get him back...I promise," Wendy said.

"..." I smiled at everyone, but that doesn't calm down my unsettling feeling. "But what if he...he's really dead?"

"Come on...Chaos needs him for that robot right? I'm sure he wouldn't let him die..."

"Still...so much blood came out of him...and even if Craig is still alive, he must have struggle with Chaos and that could have worsen his wounds," I said.

"Tweek..."

"I...I don't want to believe it myself...I really don't..." I walked towards the window and stared outside. I take a deep breath before I turned towards everyone, "but...surviving a bullet wound like that...it's impossible...so for now...I don't know...but there is a chance that Craig...Craig..." I closed my eyes, "there's a chance that Craig is...dead."

Suddenly, the wall behind me explodes and I fall forward and hit the ground. Everyone flew back and were now on the ground. When I turned around and try to see what happened, I paled when I see a familiar figure walking inside the classroom, his fist lowering.

"...Craig?" I gasped.

"Craig?"

"Craig! You're back!" Clyde exclaimed as he gets up and runs towards him.

"...Clyde, wait!"

"I miss you buddy! I thought I'd never-" Craig suddenly grabs Clyde by the neck and lifted him up in the air. "C-Craig..you're ch-choking me...l-let go..."

Craig's eyes were closed the entire time, so when he finally opens them, I noticed they were glowing...but they weren't glowing like before. Craig then throws Clyde across the floor till he hits the wall.

"Craig! Why did you do that!?"

"...Craig?"

When Craig looks at me, I noticed something was off with his eyes.

His eyes were red.


	10. City on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment that Craig came into the room, Tweek knew there was something off with him. This Craig wasn't the Craig that Tweek knew. This was not Craig.

Everything hurts. From my head to the rest of my body. Specifically around my abdomen. Ugh...what happened?

_"Craig!"_

...That's right...Tweek and I...we were infiltrating Professor Chaos' hideout...I was suppose to distract him while Tweek and the others look for any information...and then...and then...I was...

I suddenly remember a loud banging sound.

...I was shot.

"You awake little buddy?" I open my eyes and turned my head. It was him, Chaos.

"W-where am I?" I tried sitting up, but groaned when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "Ugh...fuck..." I winced as I grip my stomach, but I then realized that my right hand was handcuffed to the wall of...a helicopter? "Wait...are we in a fucking helicopter!?" I exclaimed as I finally looked around my surroundings. We were indeed in a helicopter, and I feel nauseous, both from the pain in my stomach and from the fact we're hundreds of feet above ground right now.

"Easy there, Craig. I do know you have a fear of heights, but if you move around too much then those stitches are going to open up and you'll be bleeding all over the place again."

"Bleeding? ...Stitches? Wait...you...saved me?"

"Well of course, Craig. I wasn't going to let you bleed to death," Chaos said as he snaps his fingers and one of his minions takes out an ice pack. "Besides...I need you alive, Craig." Chaos places the ice pack over my stitches.

"Ah! Fuck!" I clenched my teeth, "what are you planning, fucker!?"

"Well Mr. Potty Mouth, I need you alive so I can finally destroy South Park and my mortal enemy once and for all."

"Like hell I'm going to help you!" I exclaimed.

"I knew you weren't going to help willingly, which is why I got this little doohickey," Chaos suddenly takes out what appears to be a microchip. "Once I put this on you, I'll be able to control that brain of yours, and you'll do exactly what I say," Chaos then leans forward with the microchip in his hand.

"Fuck you! Stay away!" I exclaimed as I try leaning back, but with my hand handcuffed to the wall, I wasn't able to go anywhere. One of the minions suddenly grabbed me and held me still.

"Now now, don't struggle. We don't want you losing anymore blood, especially when it was hard to get your blood type from the blood bank," Chaos said as he places the microchip into my head. "Now this will hurt a tiny bit."

"Ah!" I screamed when I felt a sharp pain in my head all the way to my brain.

"Oh wait...I lied...it'll hurt quite a lot," Chaos smirked.

"Aaaaaahhh!" I screamed as the microchip started taking over my mind and all my memories started fading away.

"Soon you'll forget about this whole business. The you now will just go into a deep sleep while the you outside does whatever I say when I say it. Together...you and I are going to make this city ours...and get rid of those dumb heroes...especially that traitor."

I clutched the seat below me as I struggle to keep my mind intact, but no matter what I did, everything started fading away, everyone I met, my family, my friends...and...Tweek... "Aaaaahhhhh!"

"Soon...we'll set this whole world on fire...won't that be nice?" Chaos smiled.

"A-ah!" My vision started fading as I start to lose consciousness.

"No more heroes....won't that be nice, Craig?" Chaos smiled.

Everything went black. The last thing I see was...an image of a boy I don't...remember...

* * *

I stared at Craig, his eyes were red, not like when he uses his fire powers, they were red...and so....blank.

"Craig! What's going on with you!?" Kenny exclaimed as he reaches out to grab him by the shoulder. Craig turns his head towards him before grabbing him by the neck. He started strangling him. "Ack!"

"Kenny!" I exclaimed. I stand up and quickly ran towards the two. "Craig! Stop!" I shouted. Craig doesn't say anything, he simply pushes me away and continues to strangle Kenny. I fell to the ground, but I got back up and tried to stop him. "Please! Stop!"

"...Annoying," Craig said before he grabs me by the collar of my shirt and throws me across the room.

I landed on the desks and felt pain in my back. "Ugh..." I groaned in pain, but tried my best to crawl toward them. "Craig..."

"Tweek!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Dude, what's wrong with you!?" Stan exclaimed as he runs towards them. Craig stares at him before kicking him in the stomach, launching him back. "Ah!"

"Stan!" Wendy and Kyle exclaimed together.

"Everyone! Stop him!" Kyle exclaimed.

Everyone started running towards them, but Craig simply stomps on the ground till a wall of ice came up hitting everyone.

"Shit!" Token cursed as he carefully pulls out a piece of ice out of his arm.

"Token, you alright!?" Clyde asked.

"I'm fine, but shit...Craig is not acting like himself right now!"

"What do we do!?" Stan asked.

Wendy suddenly gets back up and starts running towards the two. She suddenly takes out her selfies stick weapons and jumps in the air. "Sorry to do this to you, Craig," Wendy then hits Craig in the back of his head before he could react and do something to stop her. Craig groaned in pain before falling to his side. "Kenny, you alright?" Wendy asked as she helps Kenny back up.

"I'm...fine....but any second longer and I'd be in the afterlife...again," Kenny coughed.

"What the fuck was that about though!? Why would Craig attack us!?" Clyde exclaimed.

"Everyone, look," Timmy suddenly gestures at something on Craig's head.

"Is that...a microchip?" Stan asked.

"Of course, he's being controlled by Professor Chaos," Kenny said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's just take this stupid thing off of him before he wakes up!" Cartman said as he starts reaching towards it.

"You idiot! There's a chance the thing might explode if we try taking it off, or worse," Kenny said.

"W-worse?" I asked.

"...There's the chance by removing it, it might kill him," Kenny said.

"Oh god!" I exclaimed.

"Well what are we going to do? We can't just leave it in there, especially when it looks like he wants to kill us!" Wendy asked.

"I know that....for now...we just need to-" Suddenly, a hand shots up and grabs Kenny by the neck.

"He's awake!" Scott exclaimed.

Craig opens his eyes and gets back up. He starts walking back with Kenny in his arms. "Professor Chaos has a message for all of you." Craig said in a weird voice. "You and this city are doomed, and there's no way you can stop us." Craig suddenly takes something out of his pocket and threw it onto the ground. Smoke started coming out of the thing.

"Sleeping gas! Don't breathe it!" I exclaimed.

"I feel...woozy," Clyde said before fainting.

"Shit!" I cursed. I turned towards where Craig and Kenny are and started running towards them. "Craig, no!" I grabbed Craig by his arm and tried stopping him from leaving. "Please...you're still in there right!? You got to s-stop..." I felt my knees giving in and I fell to the ground. I quickly grabbed hold of Craig's leg in desperation. "Please...please don't...go...I can't...I can't...lose you again...please...snap out of it!"

"...The Craig you knew once...he's gone now...so stop hoping for him to come back," Craig suddenly pulls his leg back and starts walking out.

"Craig...Craig! Craig...no!" I felt my vision going away. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake. I can't...I can't lose him again...I just...I just can't... "Craig!" I yelled. I collapsed on the ground, I couldn't move anymore.

I lost sight of him.

* * *

Chaos smiled happily as he stares down at his mortal enemy, Mysterion. Chaos circles around him before tugging on the chains around Mysterion's neck.

"Isn't this very sad? The number one hero...defeated by his mortal enemy..." Chaos laughed.

"You haven't won yet, Chaos. My friends will stop you and whatever you're planning!"

"That's what you think, Mysterion, but I'm sure your friends will be too busy trying to stop my little plan here," Chaos takes out a remote and everyone could see the view of the city through the monitors on the walls. "Look at it, Mysterion...such a beautiful town...full of innocent civilians...but I wonder what would happen if I..." Chaos presses a button and a laser beams shoots out towards the city.

"No!" Mysterion exclaimed as he watches people screaming in panic running away from the fire that started.

"You see...the whole robot thing isn't my only plan. I built bombs and automatic lasers around the city. Soon...this place will be up in smokes. Won't that be great?"

"You're going to kill innocent people!"

"I know...but is it really my fault? You and those heroes made me like this...you and everyone made me like this," Chaos turns towards me. "Craig, be a dear and start preparing the robot. I want this city to burn already."

I nodded and was about to leave, but Mysterion suddenly spoke. "Butters!"

"...I told you...to never call me by that name again!" Chaos exclaimed as he grabs the gun from one of the minions and points it at him. I stood there and watch.

"...Go ahead...and shoot me...if that is what it'll take for you to stop all of this! Stop being like this!"

"Ha! You really think just shooting you will make this all go away!? You really think that shooting you, the one hero that always comes back to life after dying so many times, will make me feel better!?"

"Butters..."

"Don't call me that!" Chaos then swings his fist and punches Mysterion in the face. "You have no right to call me that! No right at all!"

"Butters...do whatever you want with me...but please...don't hurt those innocent people. Don't hurt my friends and teammates...and just let Craig go! None of them had anything to do with this! It's just between you and me!"

"Don't you think I know that already!?" Chaos exclaimed, "but I know...I know...that if I destroy everything and everyone you love...this city...your friends, your family...everything! ...I'll...I'll finally get peace...I'll finally move on from what you fucking did to me!"

"Please...Butters..."

"Minions, shut this hero up. I don't want anymore distractions during our little fun time," Chaos said. One of the minions started walking towards Mysterion and duct tape his mouth. Chaos looks through the monitors and watches as bombs and lasers started detonating and destroying various parts of the city. "Look at all this destructive chaos, Mysterion...look at all the people screaming...and you know something...all of this is happening...because of you," Chaos smiled. "This is what happens when you value your popularity more than your friends."

"....." Mysterion watches the monitors in horror. Tears started falling from his eyes as he watches the city being destroyed right in front of him.

"It's all your fault...Kenny," Chaos said before he turns off the monitors. "Craig...let's get to that robot." I nodded and follow him. While we were riding the elevator, Chaos turns towards me and asked me a question, "do you...have any opinions...on all of this?" Chaos asked, he looked...unsure of himself.

"...I have no opinion, sir. I only exist to serve you and only you. Whatever you say, I will do it for only you," I replied. That is true. I am nothing but a tool for Chaos. That is all.

"...Right...we're...we're doing this then...we'll get back at Kenny and...and those darn heroes...especially that...that Wonder Kid..."

"...." When Chaos mentioned the hero named Wonder Kid, I felt something in the back of my head, but I simply ignored it and continued to look straight ahead.

My purpose in life is to serve Chaos. Nothing more, nothing less. That is what I'm here for.

* * *

"Tweek...Tweek...please wake up..."

"Tweek...come on dude...we need you..."

"Hey! Wake up already!"

"Tweek!"

I gasped and finally woke up. I bolted upwards as I look around. "W-where am I!?" I exclaimed.

"Relax...we're just in Heroism headquarters, that's all," Wendy said as she hands me a bottle of water.

"W-what are we doing here?" I asked.

"It's the only safe place..."

"Safe...place? What do you..." I suddenly noticed that there were a few students that weren't in our class were in here. There was coach, Ms. Weathers, Bebe, everyone from class one hundred and three. There were even a few students I don't really know.

"It's a good thing this place is big, otherwise we wouldn't be able to have all these guys in here..."

"...Still, all of you lame heroes better not touch anything! I'm looking at you Kevin!"

"What did I do!?"

"Still...I do hope the rest of the students that aren't here made it back home safely with their families," Ms. Weathers said.

"I'm sure the others will be fine, I did see a few teachers going with them just in case," the coach said.

"...Guys...what's happening out there?" I asked.

"This is what's happening," Timmy turns on the monitors and I paled when I see the destruction outside.

Bombs were exploding, lasers were being shot from somewhere, and there was a giant robot destroying the buildings and crushing everything.

"Is that..."

"It is," Wendy said.

"Craig," Clyde said.

"...W-well what are we doing here!? We need to go out there and save everyone, save Craig and Kenny, and stop Chaos!"

"Tweek...we just...we can't!"

"What do you mean we can't!? We're heroes for crying out loud!"

"I know but...we've...we've never...stop something this huge before...true we fought level ten villains...but...this...this doesn't even have a level! I don't even know what to call it!" Wendy said.

"So what? True heroes don't care about what level something is! All we care about is saving these people from danger and helping our friends!"

"Mr. Tweak, I know how you feel, but right now...I think it's best that we all stay here and let the adult heroes save the day," coach said.

"What!? So you're telling me we just sit here and do nothing and hope everything will be okay!?" I exclaimed.

"I know how you feel, Mr. Tweak, but-"

"But nothing!" I exclaimed, "what's the matter with all of you!? You all came to this school because you all wanted to be heroes! You all wanted to save people! Isn't that the point of coming to this school in the first place?"

"Oh shut up with your heroic bullshit already," Cartman exclaimed.

"Cartman!" Kyle hissed.

"Shut up, Kyle. I want to put things straight for you, Twink."

"It's Tweek...and what do you mean...Cartman?"

"Are you seriously blind or something, dude? Don't you realized that most of us don't actually care about saving people!?"

"...What?" I looked around and saw that a lot of people had a guilty expression on their faces. "Is that...true?"

"...Honestly...the reason I joined the school was because...because...I just wanted to make cute clothes for everyone...I never thought of myself actually...fighting in the battlefield..." Bebe said.

"Bebe?"

"...I joined because...I wanted to impress some girls," a male student said.

"I joined because I thought that bring animals to school was kinda cool..."

A few more students started explaining the reasons why they joined, but none of it involved saving people.

"Face it, Tweek...all of us came to this school for selfish reasons. Hell, I only joined Heroism because I wanted the fame and attention from people! I wanted a movie deal out of this!"

"That's the reason you fucking cheated the test and joined our group!?" Kyle exclaimed.

"Yeah, so what?"

"So what? All the shit you did, all the fucked up things you have done! All of it was because you were a greedy bastard!"

"So what? You joined just so you could impress Heidi Turner!"

"Originally, yeah. Until you fucking broke her mind and heart you manipulative bastard!"

"Enough!" I exclaimed.

Everyone stopped and stared at me. I looked around. I...I knew...deep down...that most of these guys didn't come here to save people...they all came here for their own reasons...but...they still saved people...that's...that's what matters here.

I get up on the table in the middle of the room. I looked around before I cleared my throat. "...I know...I know you all probably think...being a hero is troublesome...that...it's dangerous...that all of you only joined because you all thought you'd get something out of it...but you know something...whether you joined for personal reasons or selfish reasons...you all are still heroes." Everyone turned towards each other and started muttering among themselves. Some had confused looks on their faces. "...Bebe...you said you only became a hero so you could makes clothes...right?"

"W-well...y-yeah..."

"...I still think you're a hero. You make sure that all the heroes have clothing that is both stylish but also helps them in battle. If anything, you're helping the ones that help people, so in a way....you're also helping people too."

"...I never...thought of it like that...huh," Bebe said.

"...Kyle...you said you joined so you could impress Heidi...right?"

"...Well...yeah..."

"But even when Heidi started dating Cartman and then Cartman broke her heart...you...you still continue to fight with us everyday...you continue to fight villains and save people...even when your reason is gone..."

"...I...I knew that...Heidi will never see me as more than a friend now...but...I still...I still want to help people...just to make up for not....helping her..."

"Exactly. We all may have joined for reasons besides saving people...but you know something...no matter what our reasons are...we are all still heroes. We still train to become heroes, we still use our powers to become heroes, we all chose to come to this school and learn to be heroes. So I know you're all scared...and I know you may thing what's happening out there is our of our league...but you know what...heroes don't care...so...don't think you're not heroes...because deep down...I know you all are! So if you're brave and willing to let your true heroic selves out...then you'll come with me and fight...fight and save the day...just like the heroes we all admired when we were kids."

"...." Everyone stared at me, staying silent. I gulped and wondered if my little speech didn't get through. I sighed and slowly started climbing down the table. That's when I hear someone clapping.

"....He's right...no matter how you guys see it...w-we're...we're all heroes!"

"Yeah...we're heroes!"

"My mom thinks I'm a hero and tells me that everyday, so I guess that makes me a hero!"

"I'm a hero!"

"We're all heroes!"

Everyone started chanting and cheering. Clapping their hands and showing emotions I never thought I'd see. It made me smile to see the eagerness on their faces.

"You got through to them, Tweek," Wendy smiled.

"I'm glad.." I said.

"...Alright alright, if we're done with this whole love fest here, what exactly are we suppose to do?" Cartman shouted.

"He has a point...what do we do?"

I look up at the screen and stared at the robot that I know Craig is in. "We fight and become heroes."

* * *

We all ran toward the city. Most of the students spread out and started helping any civilians that were still in the city. As for us, our target is the robot.

"Why do we have to do the hard work? Why can't those lame heroes do this?"

"Cartman, let me tell you something. The name Heroism is just a name, it doesn't actually define us. We define ourselves. So from here on out, I'm disbanding Heroism and we're now going to be normal heroes until we save Kenny and Craig," I said.

"You can't do that!" Cartman shouted.

"Technically, he can since he is second in charge," Timmy said.

"Thank you, now Cartman, shut up or else I'll freeze your balls off," I said.

"Fine!" Cartman grumbled.

"Um...how exactly do we get up there though?" Wendy asked.

"...Hey...Bebe?"

"Huh?"

"How strong is your thread?"

"Um...pretty strong...I guess."

"Is also very stretchy?"

"Yeah...but why?"

"I'm going to need you to make a net right up there and launch me towards the robot."

"Are you insane!?" Bebe exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I have an idea," I turned towards Clyde. "Clyde, I'm going to need your assistance here."

"M-me?" Clyde asked.

"Yep," I smiled.

After Bebe used her thread to make a net, Clyde flies me up towards it and starts pulling the net back like a slingshot.

"So...you want me to slingshot you towards the robot!?"

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm sorry...but...you should know that my aim is not that good," Clyde said.

"Come on Clyde, you're the fanboy here, you know everything about every hero and villain around! I think it's time that you become a hero yourself!"

"I-I don't know man..."

"Clyde," I look back at him, "don't you want to save Craig? Like how he saved you?"

"...." Clyde looks at his hands before looking back at me with determined eyes, "yeah...I'll do it...I'll be a hero...for Craig's sake!"

"Good, now make sure you aim at the perfect time because I don't to-" I suddenly found myself being launched forward.

"Sorry! My hands slip!" I hear Clyde exclaimed. God damn it, Clyde!

"Oh Jesus!" I screamed as I continued flying towards the robot. I brace myself for impact when I see that I'm getting closer and- "...Ow..." I groaned in pained when I crash through and finally got inside. "Ugh...I should have...double checked the trajectory..."

"...You're trespassing," I hear a familiar voice and I look up. It was Craig. He was wearing a strange suit that seemed to be what is controlling the robot.

"Craig...you need to snap out of it! This isn't you!"

"If you know what's best for you, hero, you should leave now before I decide to kill you," Craig said.

"Don't say that! The Craig I know would never threatened to kill...well...he has...many times before...but that was only because we weren't dating that time!"

"Stop blabbering nonsense. The Craig you knew is gone and he won't come back. My purpose is to do whatever Chaos said, and right now...he wants this city to burn," Craig said.

"That's not true! Craig's purpose in life is to be himself and be a great hero!"

"Hero? That's so...stupid," Craig takes off the helmet he was wearing and walks off the platform he was on. "Being a hero is so...flawed."

"...Yes...it's flawed...but that doesn't mean we don't keep trying to be better. Just like people...we all keep trying...until we become better," I said.

"...I've been told that heroes were stupid...and the rumors were right...heroes like you really are stupid," Craig suddenly burst into flames and lunges towards me.

"Shit!" I jumped to the side and tried to avoid him, but Craig suddenly grabs my foot and starts swinging me around. "Gah!" Craig then threw me across the room and I hit my back against the wall. "Ugh...what's with throwing me around today? I'm starting to see a pattern..."

Craig walks over towards me and kicks me at the side of my head. "You heroes really are stupid." Craig then kicks me in the stomach and I started rolling back. I started coughing up blood. "You heroes can't even see the reality of things!" Craig grabs me by the collar and started punching me in the face. "You heroes...are so flawed...I don't even understand why you would risk your own lives for people you don't even know!" Craig continues punching me in the face.

"A-ah..." I groaned in pain and started spitting out my own blood.

Craig suddenly wraps his hands around my neck and started squeezing very slowly. "I want to know something...why do any of this...when in the end...it doesn't matter? None of it, matters? So why? Why!? Why risk everything for a life that isn't yours!?"

I look up at him...and I suddenly see a faint blue in those red eyes. Craig is still in there. I raised my hands and placed them over his. "Weird...that's what Craig wondered before he finally accepted the hero role...that's...what he thought..as well..." Craig glared at me as he starts squeezing harder. "...But...you know what...the answer we both found...t-together was that..." I stare up at him. "It's what heroes...do!" I shock him using my electricity powers, forcing him to let go. I then grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and headbutted him, making sure to break that stupid microchip.

"Ah!" Craig falls back and collapses on the ground.

"Craig!" I gasped as I get on my knees and inspect any injuries. "Come on...wake up...please wake up..."

"....T...Tweek?" Craig groaned as he slowly opens his eyes.

"You're back!" I cried as I held him close to my chest.

"Easy...I have a fucking headache from that stupid chip," Craig groaned.

"I'm so glad you're okay...I'm so glad," I cried as I hugged him tightly.

"Yeah...I'm okay...but are you? I fucking did a number on your face," Craig said as he looks at me.

"I don't care! I don't fucking care! I don't care if you had obliterated my face right then and there! I'm just...I'm so glad you're okay...and that you're back...I'm so glad!" I hugged him once more as I let my tears fall.

"...Tweek...it's okay...I'm fine now," Craig whispered as he strokes my hair.

"...I missed you..."

"I missed you too," Craig said.

I look up at him before I kissed him on the lips. Craig froze for a second before melting into my kiss and holding me close. When I pulled back, Craig looks at me with those blue eyes I fell in love with.

"I love you," Craig said.

"I love you too," I smiled.

"Craig? Craig? You there buddy?"

"Is that?" I whispered.

"It is," Craig said as he presses a button on his earpiece. "Your planned failed, Chaos."

"It seems you're back to normal...too bad...I was really hoping to see more destruction from you...but I guess there's always plan B."

"Plan B? What's plan B?" Craig exclaimed.

"As if I'm going to tell you."

"...It's that bomb you placed in the center of the city...isn't it?"

"Huh...guess when you were under my control, you remembered what I said, huh?"

"We'll stop you, Chaos," Craig said.

"Oh? Well then bring it on...I can't wait to see what happens next. Oh...another thing...you might want to get back here if you want to save your friend....he ain't looking so good."

"Kenny!" I exclaimed.

"I swear to god, if you-"

"If I what?"

"...Butters..."

"...Don't say that name...it has nothing to do with you or anyone else...it's just between me and Mysterion. That's it. See you soon, heroes."

"Chaos? Chaos!"

"What do we do now?" I asked.

Craig stands up and we headed towards the opening I made. "...We save Kenny...and save the day," Craig said.

"...Yeah...let's do it!" I smiled.

Craig grabs my hand and we walked towards the opening. "Ready?"

"Yeah..." We jumped out the robot and headed towards where Chaos is.

This ends now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...will be the final chapter. Stay tune for the conclusion everyone. <3


	11. Go Heroes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We end this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say, thank you for reading this story. It was so much fun to write this one and I believe this one is one of my favorite stories that I've written. So thank you all for the support and love of this story and thank you for the nice words you all said about it on both here and on my tumblr.
> 
> So thank you for reading. Now let's finish this!

_"Hey...you alright?"_

_"I-I'm fine...I was just...that was...that was so scary..."_

_"Hey...at least we saved those kids...right?"_

_"I-I'm glad...but that was so scary...I almost fainted when I thought I was going to fall with t-the bus..."_

_"You know I would never let that happen...right?"_

_"I-I know...but...but...what if you didn't catch me on time? I'd be underwater...and I'm not a very strong swimmer to be honest..."_

_"Hey...I promise...I will never let you fall. No matter what. I'll always be there to catch you."_

_"R-really?"_

_"I promise..."_

_"You really really promise?"_

_"I do...I promise."_

_"...Thank you. Kenny."_

* * *

We finally caught up to everyone else, and immediately I was tackled by a familiar cry baby.

"You're alive!" Clyde cried.

"Yeah yeah, now stop hugging me. We got a city to save," I sighed as I pushed Clyde away.

"Glad you're you again, Craig. The whole evil you was...honestly a douche," Stan said.

"Whatever, do we have a plan?" I asked.

"Hold on everyone," Timmy said as he touches his head and tries to focus. "I hear screams in a nearby school."

"They must be in trouble, we can't leave them," Wendy said.

"Ugh, fine. We'll go over to the school and then figure a way into Chaos' lair." I groaned.

"You're really becoming a hero, Craig," Tweek smiled.

"...Shut up," I blushed.

"Let's go!"

We all headed towards where Timmy heard the screams from, when we reached the school, I groaned when I realized it was my old school. You have got to be kidding me.

"Hey...isn't that-"

"Yes...that's our old school, Clyde," I sighed.

"Well come on, we need to check it out!" Token said.

We all headed inside, and immediately saw a bunch of Chaos' minions wearing robotic gear and attacking the students.

"Stay away! Stay away!" I remember that girl...she's that girl who has the ability to make people have school spirit, which has to be so useless.

"Nichole!" Token exclaimed as he runs towards the minions and tackles them. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

"Wait...Nichole? You mean Token's ex-girlfriend?" Clyde asked.

"Guess he still has feelings for her," I sighed as I started charging towards the minions and power punched them.

"It's Heroism! They're here to save us!"

"Hurray!"

"Okay everyone, please follow Call Girl and Toolshed over there, they'll help you get out of here!" Tweek said.

"Craig, look out!" Clyde exclaimed.

One of the minions sneaked up on me and grabbed my from behind, I was then thrown across the room. "Okay...ow."

"Craig!" Tweek was about to run towards me, but he was suddenly attacked by one of the minions.

"Stan! Look out!" Wendy exclaimed

"Wendy!"

"We're surrounded! There's too many!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Even Captain Diabetes can't past through all these minions!"

"Shit..." I looked around as all my friends were busy fighting back the minions, but with this many, we know we're losing. I suddenly turned towards the cowering students in the room. "What the fuck are you all doing, sitting there like cowards!?"

"W-what do you expect us to do? Our powers are useless!"

"You may think that, but they're still powers! Powers that belong to you!" I stood up and look at all of them. "Look, for awhile, I never wanted powers, but look at me now, I have them and I'm actually trying to be a hero!"

"So what? At least your powers are useful. All I can do is turn into a penguin..."

"So what!?" I exclaimed, "you got those powers for a reason, you all managed to get powers before I did! That means you're all better than me!" I shouted.

"...Wait...did you say...w-we're better than you?"

"Of course! Even if you think your powers are stupid, which they kinda are, you still got powers before me! You all got them before me! So instead of whining about the powers you have, use them to your advantage and be heroes like you all dreamed of being when you were kids!" I exclaimed.

"...Craig..."

"...Look...I'm sorry for being sour about the whole powers thing before...but even the Heroism team needs help, so please...help us and be heroes! Otherwise we're just sitting-" I froze when I felt a claw hand grabbing me by the waist and squeezing me. "Damn it!" I hissed as I try to get out of the claw.

"....H-hey! Mr. Robot guy!" Nichole exclaimed as she stood up.

"Nichole! What are you doing!?" Token exclaimed.

"Being a hero!" Nichole stands on one of the desks and started cheering. "Come on bad guys, don't a fuss, Let's all stand and join us!" Nichole cheered.

"Yay!" All the minions suddenly let's us go and started clapping their hands and cheering.

"You're turn penguin guy!"

"R-right!" The guy started turning into a penguin and waddles towards the minions. "Hey hey, aren't I adorable?"

"It's a penguin! I love penguins," one of the minions said as he picks him up and starts petting him.

"Well you ain't going to like having your eyes pecked out!" The guy said as he uses his beak to poke the minion's eyes.

"Ow!"

"Get ready to go deaf with my beats! Now, speakers!"

"Got it!" A girl plugs in the guitar jack into her head and her mouth transforms into a speaker. The guy with the guitar started playing and the room was blasted with loud music.

"Ahhh!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Good job everyone!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Yeah, great. Now attack!" I shouted.

All the students got up and started attacking all the minions. All of them started using their once useless powers for something very useful. I guess in reality, no power isn't really useless.

"Let's get out of here!"

All the minions started running towards the exit and leaving the classroom. Everyone cheered once the bad guys left.

"We did it!"

"We rock!"

"Thanks...Craig."

I look at all of them, all had smiles on their faces. "...You're welcome..."

"Thank you everyone, and with your help, you can all do more. There's still people who needs help out there, so please, if you can, be heroes and save them!"

"Yes Wonder Kid!" Everyone shouted.

"Alright heroes, then get out there and save some people!" I shouted.

"Yeah!" Everyone started running towards the room and started searching around for people that needs help.

"N-Nichole?"

"Token?"

"...Y-you...you did great out there," Token said.

"...Thanks...Toke," Nichole walks up towards Token and kisses him on the cheek. "Go be a hero."

"R-right," Token blushed.

Nichole then runs off to join the others. Both Clyde and I put our hands on his shoulders.

"Look like Nichole still likes you," Clyde smirked.

"You think so?"

"Believe me when I say that girl wants you," I smiled.

"Ha ha...knock it off you guys," Token smiled.

"Alright, now that we're done here, let's go and save Kenny!" Tweek said.

"Right!"

We all left the school and started running towards where Chaos is.

"...You really are becoming a great hero, Craig," Tweek said.

"I'm just better at motivational speeches than you, that's all," I smiled.

"Yeah..." Tweek smiled.

* * *

Thanks to Craig's motivational speech to those kids, we got even more people helping us distract all the minions and guards that were blocking our path. We're finally winning this battle!

"Okay, so if I remember from when I was being mind controlled. Chaos should be in the old observatory over there," Craig said as he points up.

"Of course, how did we missed that!? How else was he able to keep tabs of people and look over town unless it's at the old observatory!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Gee Clyde...if we had known that sooner, than maybe I wouldn't have been shot and captured by that ass," Craig said.

"Ha ha...sorry..."

"Okay...from what I can see, if we just run straight over there, we might be able to get Kenny and stop Chaos from detonating that bomb!" I said.

"Alright, then let's go," Craig said.

We all started running and dodging any explosions or lasers. We also managed to avoid any minions that were in our way.

"So far so good, now we just need to-"

"Look out!" Stan exclaimed. Stan suddenly pushes Wendy over and got hit by a laser. 

"Stan!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Shit! Stan, you alright?" Kyle asked.

"I'm good...just...a-ah...I...I don't think I can go on...you guys go ahead!" Stan said.

"I'm not leaving you, Stan," Wendy said.

"Wendy...you got to go and help the others."

"I said I'm not leaving you!" Wendy said as tears started forming. "For fuck sake, are you really that stupid to not realized that I still like you!?"

"Guys...is this really the right time to-" I closed Craig's mouth and shushed him. Craig sighed and let the moment happen.

"You...still like me?"

"Of course I do you idiot..."

"But..but...what about all the times you complained how I never spend enough time with you or...how I usually choose to hang out with the guys instead of w-with you?"

"True...I was pissed off when you did that...but...I realized that...your friendship with the guys is as important as hanging out with me...and I shouldn't force you to choose between me and your friends...but...I do miss you...I miss the way you kiss me, I miss the way you compliment me...and even miss the days you would throw up whenever you see me."

"He...what?" Craig said.

"Shhh!" I hushed him.

"...Honestly Wendy...even when I see you everyday in class...I still get very nauseous in my stomach..." Stan said.

"Oh Stan," Wendy said as she leans down and kisses him.

"Okay...seriously? We're doing this right now? The city is being destroyed right now!"

"Shhh!" Everyone, including myself hushed him.

"Ugh..." Craig groaned as he crosses his arms and stayed silent.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm staying with Stan and making sure no one hurts him." Wendy said.

"You sure, Wendy?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, now go and save the day, everyone," Wendy smiled.

"...Alright. Stay safe you two." I smiled.

Call girl nodded and took out her selfie stick. She then grabs Stan and the two headed off somewhere safe.

"Alright, let's go!" I said.

We all started running, but suddenly, we hear a girl screaming to the side.

"Wait...that's...that's..."

"It's Heidi!" Cartman shouted.

"Heidi!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Help! Help!"

"She's trap underneath that rubble!" Kyle exclaimed.

"And it seems that a few of Chaos' minions are still around and causing more destruction, if we don't save her now, she could be killed," Timmy said.

"...I'll go! You guys go on ahead," Kyle said.

"What? Why are you going to save her?"

"Because I care about her, unlike you, fat ass!"

"You don't think I don't care about her? I so do!"

"You fucked up her mentality and almost turned her into a vegetable!" Kyle shouted.

"So what, Kyle!? I still dated her!"

"Which was the biggest mistake that she ever made and I ever let happened! I knew from the moment she said she liked you that I should have stopped her!"

"So what? You gonna save her and be her hero now?"

"Yes! Like I should have been all those years ago!" Kyle exclaimed. Kyle then starts running towards where Heidi is and started blasting his laser beams at the minions who were coming towards him.

"Like hell I'm going to let that fucking Jew take my girl and be the hero!" Cartman shouted as he started running where Kyle is and helping get rid of the minions himself.

"We better keep going, they'll be fine...I hope," I said.

"I'm more worried for the girl then those two assholes," Craig said.

"Yeah..."

We continued running until we finally reached where the observatory is. Before we could get in, Timmy stopped.

"What's wrong, Professor?" Scott asked.

"There seems to be no ramp," Timmy said.

"Are you serious? Can't you just use your mind powers to lift yourself up?" Craig asked.

"I would...but it's the principle of the thing," Timmy said.

"Um...guys?" Bebe points up and we see more minions coming our way.

"Shit, there's way too many of them," Craig said.

"We'll hold them off, Craig, Tweek, you two go inside and save Kenny."

"Are you sure you guys will be fine?" I asked.

"We'll be fine, Tweek. Now go!"

We both nodded and headed inside. Once we stepped inside, we heard lasers and explosions outside.

"...You think they'll be okay?" Craig asked.

"Probably not for the minions," I smiled.

"Great," Craig said.

We headed inside until we found ourselves in a dark area.

"Ugh...why is it so dark here?"

"I-I don't know...is there a light switch around here?"

"Let me. ...Got it!" Craig turns on the lights, but we paled when we realized we were surrounded by hamsters.

"Oh...hey little guys," I said.

"Are you sure...these guys are friendly?" Craig asked when he looks around.

"Oh please, they're just hamsters, what could-" Suddenly, one of the hamsters screeched and started foaming in the mouth and had red eyes. They all glared at us and started coming closer. "Not friendly! Not friendly at all!"

"Run!" Craig grabs my hand and we started booking it out of there.

"Shit! Can't you use your animal powers to control these guys!?"

"I can only control guinea pigs, Tweek! I don't know if you haven't noticed, but these are not guinea pigs!" Craig exclaimed.

"They're still rodents, right?"

"Doesn't mean they're the same!" Craig exclaimed.

We continued running until we suddenly ran into a dead end. "Crap!"

"Double crap! They're coming!" Craig exclaimed.

We backed up against the wall and paled when we saw how many hamsters were surrounding us.

"What do we do!?" I asked.

"How the fuck should I know!?" Craig asked.

"...There! The air ducts! We can escape through there!" I exclaimed.

"Problem, there's too many around us for us to reach!" Craig exclaimed.

"Craig, try distracting them while I fly up there and open the hatch!" I said.

"What!? How do you expect me to distract them!?"

"Use your powers, asshole!" I shouted.

"For fuck sake..." Craig bends down and was shaking as all the hamsters started growling at him. I started floating and started opening the hatch that leads to the air ducts.

"Now, Craig!"

"Shit...um....hey...little guys," Craig said in a gentle voice I have heard him use on Stripe and Dot. "Come on...do you really want to eat us alive? We're not that tasty you know," Craig said. The hamsters growled even more and started moving closer. "Shit! Tweek!"

"Keep going!" I exclaimed as I try pulling on the hatch.

"U-um...as you know...I'm more of a guinea pig guy...so I don't know if you guys even understand me...b-but I uh...I want to say...that...that...you hamsters probably have it rough...right?"

All the hamsters stopped and looking at each other before  looking back at Craig. All of them looked curious.

"It's working! Keep going!"

"U-um...yeah...you guys probably have it rough. You're the smallest of the rodent family, after all, and because of that...a lot of gross perverts probably shove you guys into their assholes, right?" All the hamsters started squeaking in confirmation. "That must really suck, huh?"

"I almost got it, Craig. Keep going!"

"Well let me tell you this...you hamsters...you deserve better. You all deserve to be treated better! So aren't you all lucky that your owner, Chaos, never treats you badly, right?" All the hamsters squeaked in confirmation. "Yeah, he would never shove you inside someone's asshole. Yeah! So...you should all know that...neither me or my boyfriend here wants to shove you into anyone's asshole as well, so...maybe you all should let us go since we're not that bad?"

All the hamsters looked at each other before one hamster in particular comes up to Craig. This particular hamster was wearing a strange looking helmet.

"You're words have moved us, human," the hamster said.

"Did this hamster talked?"

"I believe that hamster talked, Craig," I said.

"Holy shit, what's happening?" Craig groaned.

"We appreciate that you understand what us hamsters have to go through everyday, but as you have said, our master, Chaos, has been a kind master to us, so us not tearing your skin and devouring your flesh...well...that would be going our master's command."

"Y-yeah but-"

"We're sorry, human. You seem very nice and all...but we only listen to Chaos. So sorry...but we're going to have to kill you now." The hamster then went back to being ferocious and started growling with the rest.

"Tweek!"

"I got it! Come on!" I exclaimed as I held out my hand.

Craig jumps up and grabs my hands as I started pulling him into the air ducts.

"Get back here!" the hamster exclaimed as they all try to grab us.

"We made it," Craig sighed in relief.

"Yeah....but you know what...I'm so glad you have a guinea pig instead of a hamster," Tweek said.

"You and me both," Craig said. We started crawling through the air ducts and try our best to navigate around and see where Kenny and Chaos were.

We soon stopped when we hear voices. One of them belonged to Chaos. "He's this way, let's go," I said. We continued crawling until we found where the two were.

"Look at all this destruction! This mayhem! This...chaos!" Chaos laughed.

"Stop this now! You're hurting so many people!"

"You should have thought of that before you betrayed me," Chaos laughed. "It's all your fault, and now...everyone in this city is going to die!"

"Now!" I exclaimed as both Craig and I got out of the air ducts and barged in there.

"You two! How did you avoid my lasers, my minions, and my hamsters!?"

"Well to be honest, the hamsters were a little troubling, but we managed, that's all you need to know," Craig said.

"No matter, you're all too late!" Chaos presses a button and a count down began.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Yes! Soon, this entire town is going to be gone, and there's no way of you stop-"

"Enough of this bullshit!" Craig uses his fists and bashes the ground, sending Chaos flying back.

"Hamburgers..." Chaos groaned.

"Kenny!" I ran towards Kenny, his face was all messed up and he was bleeding everywhere, but he was still alive. "You alright?" I asked as I finished untying him.

"I'm fine...but we need to worry about that bomb!" Kenny coughed.

"Well where is it?" Craig asked.

"You'll never know!" Chaos laughed as he presses a button. Craig was suddenly trapped inside a tube and before Craig could react, the tube turned on and Craig screamed in agony as the tube started doing something to him.

"Craig!" I screamed as I ran towards the tube and tried breaking it.

"It's too late, Wonder Kid." Chaos laughed.

The tube stops and Craig was finally let out. He slumps on the ground as he groans in pain.

"What did you do!?"

"Easy, I took his powers away, and now..." Chaos presses a button and the tube deposits a small vial with a ball of energy inside. Chaos takes the vial. "His powers are now mine," Chaos smiled.

"Give that back!" I exclaimed.

"Aren't you happy, Craig? You don't have powers anymore. You can finally live a life as a normal person," Chaos smiled.

"Fuck...you," Craig gets up and glares at Chaos. "I may have wanted to be a normal person before all of this...but now...I'm going to be a hero...with powers or not...I'm going to stop you!" Craig suddenly lunges towards Chaos and tries grabbing the vial from his hand.

"Not so fast!" Chaos said as he takes out a gun and points it at Craig.

"Craig!" I get up and tried going towards them.

"One more move and this fella is getting a bullet to his head," Chaos said as he pushes Craig down and shoves the gun at his head.

"Butters! No!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Why should I listen to you, you traitor! Why should I listen to any of you! You all made fun of me...you all thought I was weak...you all...you all never saw me as a hero....well now I'm living to all of your standards! I'm no hero! I'm a super villain, and I'm going to kill everyone!" Chaos exclaimed.

"...That's not what you said on that day, Butters," Kenny said.

"Don't bring that up! Don't bring that up!" Chaos exclaimed as he pushes into Craig's cheek. 

"Kenny!"

"That's not what you said originally when we started out, Butters!" Kenny continued. "You and I both....we both wanted to be heroes when we got our powers. We even promised ourselves that we would become real heroes when we get older!"

"So what!? That was when we were kids! Things change!" Chaos gritted his teeth.

"Well I haven't!"

"What are you blabbering on about!?" Chaos exclaimed.

"...Remember that day....remember the day we saved those kids in the bus? Remember?"

"Yeah..it was our first real mission, so what?"

"...Remember how I promised I would never let you fall?"

"What?"

"Think about it...whenever you start falling, I was always there to catch you!" Kenny exclaimed.

"So what!? You only did it because you felt guilty! Proving that what you did was wrong!"

"I already know that!" Kenny cried out, "but that's not why I kept catching you! It's because I love you!"

"...W-what?"

"Kenny..."

"Jesus Christ dude..." Craig whispered.

"I fucking love you, Butters! Haven't I made it obvious!? I fell in love with you when I first saw you smiling after saving those kids, and I still do! I love you!"

"...Y-you're lying! You're just trying to distract me from my p-plans!" Chaos stuttered as his grip around Craig tightens.

"If I was lying...why would I kiss you on that day..."

"...Y-you said it was to h-help me c-calm down...that's what you said..."

"No...because I was so proud of you when you saved those kids. You were so scared, but you didn't let it stop you from being a hero! That's why I fell in love with you...that's why...I kissed you when you hugged me after we made that promise. After I promised you that I was not going to let you fall! I love you, Leopold Stotch. I love you!"

"...Leopold...you never say my real name unless you...r-really mean s-something..." Chaos said. Chaos suddenly puts down the gun, "....you...you love me?"

"Yes! I love you, Butters, and I still do...so please...let's go back to before...let's be heroes again...just like we wanted to be when we were kids."

"....K...Ken..." Butters let's Craig go and drops the gun. He burst into tears as he fell to his knees. "I...I'm sorry!" Butters cried as tears fell from his eyes.

"Butters..." Kenny walks over towards him and hugs him. "I'm so sorry...for everything. I promise...I'll never leave you again."

"K-Kenny!" Butters cried as he holds Kenny tightly.

"...Hey...uh...I'm glad you two made up and all...but we do have the situation with the bomb that's detonating," Craig said.

"The bomb!" I exclaimed. "Butters, how do you stop it!"

"I...I...I never actually...made a stop button?"

"You what!?" Craig exclaimed.

"I was very angry, and I was going all for the whole...destroying the city and everything...I never thought of actually putting a cancel button on the bomb," Butters said.

"Jesus Christ! Then how do we stop it!?" I exclaimed.

"Well...I guess if we find the bomb and disarm it manually, that might help," Butters said.

"Great, so where's the bomb!?"

"....That's another thing..."

* * *

"You put it in the school!?" I exclaimed.

"I knew it would be the one place you least expected!" Butters said.

We were in the school where the founder's statue was. Turns out, the podium that the statue was on was actually the bomb. No one actually realized because no one cared that much about the statue.

"Now's not the time to argue, we need to stop this before it goes off!" Kenny said.

"Never fear for Captain Diabetes is here to save the day!" Scott walks over and opens up the hatch where the wires were. Scott looks at it for a second before climbing down.

"What's wrong?"

"Um...problem...the wires that needs to be cut are really in there and...my hands cannot reach them," Scott said.

"Why the fuck would you have the wires deep in there!?" I exclaimed.

"Like I said, I didn't think I would change my mind, and not only that, but I had my smartest hamsters build this, less work for my minions!"

"Oh no! Clyde, do you think you have the ability to shrink down and get in there?" Bebe asked.

"Uh...I may have the abilities of a mosquito, but that does not mean I can shrink," Clyde said.

"Crap! What do we do!?" Tweek exclaimed.

Everyone started panicking, not sure what to do. I tried coming up with something, but I was suddenly interrupted when I felt something on my shoe.

"...Stripe?" I picked up my guinea pig and held him in my arms. "How did you get here!?"

Stripe started squeaking, as if telling me how he got here. I kinda wish along with the guinea pig controlling powers, I could understand what he was saying.

"Wait...Stripe is small enough for him to reach the wires!"

"What!? I am not putting my guinea pig inside a fucking bomb!" I exclaimed. Stripe even agreed that he was not going in. I suddenly felt another weight on my shoe and I looked down to see Dot. "Where the fuck did you two came from! I swore I locked you both in a cage!"

Dot starts climbing on top of the bomb and looked at Stripe. The two started squeaking at each other, talking. I seriously wish I knew what they were saying.

Stripe went silent for a bit before jumping out of my hands and diving inside the bomb.

"Stripe!" I exclaimed.

Stripe turns around and looks at me, he then started squeaking.

I think...I know what he was saying this time, "...alright...be careful, buddy," I said.

"Scott, start guiding Stripe on what wires he needs to cut."

"On it!" Scott said as he goes back over towards the bomb. "Now listen here my furry friend, whatever you do...don't cut the red wire!"

"Not helping, Scott," I said.

"Right. If there's a blue or green wire, cut those, otherwise, if there's a black wire, cut that instead!"

After awhile, we all waited patiently. The countdown was getting closer and closer to zero, and Clyde was panicking the entire time.

"We're all going to die! Bebe, if I die, I wanted to say...I like you a lot!"

"I like you too, Clyde...but please stop panicking, it's not helping."

"I'm sorry!"

We all continued to wait as Scott tries his best to guide Stripe. The countdown seemed faster as it ticked down. We all paled when it reached ten.

Ten...nine...eight...seven...six....five...four..three...two-

The bomb stopped.

"The bomb has disarmed!" Scott said.

"Oh thank god!" Tweek sighed in relief.

Stripe comes back up and I hold him up and kissed him on the head. "You did a good job, bud," I said, "I'm proud of you."

Stripe made a happy sound before jumping out of my hands and sitting next to Dot. Stripe then nuzzles his nose against hers. My boy is growing up.

"Craig!" Tweek grabs hold of me and kisses me on the lips. "We did it!" Tweek said, tears of joy falling out of his eyes.

"...Yeah...we did," I smiled as I kiss him back and hold him tight.

After all the chaos finally ended, Butters willingly handed himself up to the police.

"Butters..."

"Now don't you go saying it, Ken. I've already forgiven you...now...I need to pay for my crimes...like a good citizen that I should have been," Butters said.

"...When you get out...I hope you'll be a hero again," Kenny said.

"...We'll see," Butters smiled.

Before Butters left, Kenny walks over towards him and kisses him on the lips. "I'll visit you."

"You better keep that promise..." Butters smiled.

"Always."

"...See you around...Mysterion," Butters then gets into the police car and they drove off.

"...You gonna be alright?" Tweek asked as he places his hand on Kenny's shoulder.

"...Tweek...I think...being the number one hero isn't really my thing anymore...I think...you deserve that title now," Kenny said.

"What?"

"Face it...out of the both of us...you're a better hero than me...besides...wouldn't you rather have your boyfriend be number two?"

"What exactly are you saying, McCormick?"

"I'm saying...I'm stepping down from the leader role and handing it to Tweek. You've really proven yourself here, partner." Kenny smiled.

"Kenny..."

"...Hey Craig...take good care of my old partner for me, I'll be watching," Kenny smiled.

"Don't worry...I'll be sure to be there for him," I said.

"Good," Kenny smiled as he pats me on the shoulder. "Well I don't know about the rest of you...but I could really go for a nap right now. See ya," Kenny takes out his grappling hook and starts leaving.

"...Well...seems you've been promoted to being the number one hero, how does that make you feel?" I asked.

Tweek thinks about it before I grabs me by the waist and smiles, "as long as your'e there with me...I don't give a flying fuck," Tweek smiled as he leans in and kisses me on the lips.

"...I love you," I said.

"I love you too, Craig," Tweek smiled.

* * *

After the events of Chaos' destruction, the city slowly rebuild itself.

As promised, Kenny would visit Butters everyday at the prison. Turns out, with good behavior, the ex-villain might be released very soon.

"Hey Butters...wanna feed some squirrels?"

"Don't you have volunteer work to do?"

"It can wait, why don't we feed those squirrels?"

"...I love that."

Thanks to the bravery of both Clyde and Token, they are now members of Heroism. Clyde...has been getting a big head about it.

"Hello my dear fans, it is I! Clyde Donnovan! A member of Heroism!"

"Clyde, you're starting to get a big head..."

"Come on Toke, don't you want the ladies to pay more attention to us?"

"One, I'm dating Nichole now, and two...what about Bebe?"

"I'm sure Bebe will be fine."

"I will...huh?"

"B-Bebe!"

"See you around, Mosqui-dork."

"Wait! Bebe! I can explain! Wait! Bebe!

"Jesus Christ, Clyde..."

As for Stan and Wendy, they're now the super couple again, but that doesn't mean they don't fight once in awhile.

"Stan, you promised you would come with me to buy a new phone case."

"What's wrong with your old one?"

"It's so out of date, I need to keep up with the times, Stan. I told you this before."

"I-I'm sorry, Wendy, but me and guys promised we were going to watched the basketball game today."

"But Stan!"

"Don't worry, Wendy, I can come with you if you want."

"Heidi, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Kyle."

"H-hey Heidi."

"Hi Kyle..."

"Hold on! Since when were you two dating!?"

"Um...the moment she kissed me after I saved her while you were busy trying to show off?"

"Fuck you Kyle, who gives you the right to take someone else's girlfriend!?"

"For the last fucking time, Cartman, we broke up!"

"No we haven't, you're just delusional, Heidi."

"I'm not letting you mess with my head again, Cartman!"

"Let's just go, Heidi, I want to show you my new kite set."

"I'd like that."

"Hey! Don't ignore! Hey! Get back here! Kyle! Heidi! Hey!"

"...Those two will never change."

"Yeah...so about the whole phone case thing..."

Things have finally calmed down. Well...except for the occasional bad guy that's around, but it's nothing that we can handle. Things were finally back to normal.

Most of all...the person who use to hate supers, who hated the idea of having powers...he's finally becoming the hero that I knew he would one day be. My hero.

* * *

 

"What are you doing?" I asked Tweek. I looked over his shoulder, but he quickly closes the book before I could see.

"Nothing," Tweek blushed.

"Let me see," I sighed as I grab the book. It was...our yearbook. "Why do you have this out?"

"I just want to remember all the good times we had together," Tweek smiled when he opens the book.

"Tweek, we graduated just last month, it's not like we haven't seen the others for a long time," I sighed.

"I know...I just...I want to remember all the good times we had," Tweek smiled. I noticed he was staring at the photo of us at prom.

"Ugh...that photographer was terrible. My face looks weird in that photo," I sighed.

"I don't think so...I think you look cute," Tweek giggles.

"...Hey...it's Kenny and Butters."

"Yeah..."

"Wonder what those two are doing now that Kenny has retired from Heroism," I said.

"Kenny said that he and Butters were thinking of travelling around the world together. They did say they wanted to fight some crime in Japan, specifically those giant monsters that keeps popping out over there," Tweek said.

"Well I'm glad those two are finally okay now and no longer want to kill each other," I said.

"Yeah..." Tweek smiled as he traces the photo of everyone in our class. Our graduation photo.

"Come on...it's not like we won't see everyone again, so stop looking so sad," I smiled.

"I'm not sad...it's just...I'm so happy...we finally did it...we finally became heroes," Tweek smiled.

"Yeah and you became the number one hero, so that makes it even more special," I smiled.

"Oh?" Tweek closes the book and grabs me by the waist, "since I'm the number one hero...that means you have to do whatever I say...right?"

"That doesn't meant that," I blushed, but placed my arms around his neck.

"Remember that time on prom night in the restroom?"

"Don't remind me...poor Scott," I sighed.

"...Well I remember we never finished what we were doing in there," Tweek smirked.

"Tweek Tweak, are you suggesting we something really naughty right now?"

"Hey....even I deserve to act bad once in awhile...didn't you say that to me once?"

"...You really have stolen my heart, Tweek," I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, Craig," Tweek said.

"I love you too," I said as I kiss him once more.

Before we could even have any fun, the alarm suddenly rang in the room.

"God damn it! This reminds me of prom night all over again," I groaned.

"Sorry! But since I am the number one hero, I do have bigger responsibilities now!" Tweek said as he lets me go and grabs his costume.

"Ugh...we're never going to get some when people are always in danger," I sighed as I went into Tweek's closet and took out my outfit.

"Well that's what happens when you're a hero," Tweek smiled.

"Ugh...being a hero is still so lame," I sighed as I finished putting on my cape.

"...I really wish you would just wear the costume me and Bebe worked so hard on making for you," Tweek said.

"For the last time, I'm not wearing tights!"

"But you would looks so cool in them!"

"No, I would like like a guy who's trying to pull of tights, but is failing miserably. It's bad enough that I have to wear this stupid cape that I keep tripping on," I said.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to adjust it later, now let's go kick some asses!" Tweek said.

"I'm right behind you," I said. I take his hand and we both left together.

I still think the whole hero business is kinda lame, but I guess as long as I have my friends, as long as people place their trust in us, and as long as I'm with him...maybe being a hero isn't so bad.

"Look, up in the sky!"

"It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"Doesn't this seem out of date to any of you guys?"

"It's Wonder Kid and Super Craig!"

"Don't worry everyone, we're here to save the day!"

"And kick some fucker's ass while at it."

"Go heroes!"

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, you can find me on:
> 
> Tumblr: Roseyblogstuff  
> Instagra: @rosey_rood


End file.
